


娱乐圈捉鬼 （已完结）

by zbbzisrio933



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 92,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zbbzisrio933/pseuds/zbbzisrio933
Summary: 借用娱乐圈演员身份；真实身份：上古白蚺朱X捉鬼世家白氏宗祠宗主白有灵异和前世今生强强组合
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

七月半又俗称鬼节，听闻每年此时鬼门关大开，活人可祭祀已故亲人，阴间还未投胎的阴魂也可回阳间接受供奉. 但也有说，七月半容易见鬼，那些趁着鬼门大开，通过不法途径偷渡回阳间的恶鬼也要趁机作乱.

白宇刚下了一场夜戏，回到酒店才躺下睡了没有一会儿，突然觉得屋子的温度变得有点儿低，睡得迷糊的白宇连眼也没睁，随手捞来踢在旁边的被子把自己裹个严实，身上是暖和了，脸上却突然感到一阵湿意，好像是哪里漏了点水滴落在他脸上，白宇烦躁的把被子扯到头上盖起来继续睡.

终于既不冷也不湿了，白宇这才满意地勾了勾嘴角，睡梦中扯出一抹笑意，然而还没过1分钟，白宇突然觉得身上一沉，一股窒息感袭来，好像隔着个棉被被人牢牢抱住一样，被闷地憋了一口气的白宇终于忍不住一个抬腿，连被子带着那股压力一起踹了出去.

这一脚可不轻，被子被踹的四角张开，中间一个凸起，仿佛兜着什么人一样，朝对面飞起重重砸在墙壁上并发出噗的一声闷响.

白宇不耐烦地睁开眼睛，嘴上骂骂咧咧：“靠，还得寸进尺了，敢打扰小爷睡觉你是活得不耐烦了.” 还没开机的大脑顿了一下，又改了一句：“还是死的不耐烦了.”

对面墙上的被子落了地，墙壁上却留了一个黑影子，仔细看的话有手有脚倒是个人形，这要是搁一普通人身上，睡梦中睁开眼看见这么一个诡异的情况估计早吓尿了，但白宇是谁啊？那是白家小少爷，白氏宗祠第九代宗主，捉鬼降妖那只是顺带手的事情.

这位看不清长相的鬼也是倒了八辈子血霉，大半夜的玩鬼压床，还压谁不好非得压白宇，别看白宇平日里脾气好教养佳还风趣幽默暖得像大白，但这只是表相，私下里脾气那可是嘴毒又暴躁，只是这个私下真的是非常私下了，连他身边的工作人员都不知道，只有几个从小跟他一起长大的发小一直被他荼毒，再就只剩鬼知道了，没错，是真正的鬼知道.

白宇解下手上的一条金链，照着黑影甩了过去，这条手链挂在手上时不显眼，极细的铰链衬托的白宇手腕又白皙又性感，但是随着这一甩，细手链瞬间化为一条金色的鞭子狠狠地抽在黑影身上，白宇反手还想再给一鞭子，就看那黑影化了形跪在地上一边磕头一边鬼哭狼嚎.

“大哥饶命，大哥饶命啊，我再也不敢了，呜呜呜.... 我给您做牛做马，您放过我吧.... 呜呜呜” 如果鬼有实体，那大概现在这位仁兄已经鼻涕眼泪一大把了，怪不得他没出息，白宇这条金链子，对付小鬼抽一下那是神魂颤抖，再抽可能就魂飞魄撒了。

白宇满眼血丝地看了一眼跪在地上那位，身形瘦小，脸色苍白，一头乱发盖过眼睛，呵，杀马特造型，辣眼睛！没错，白小爷那是妥妥的颜控，长得不好看他连眼睛都不爱抬，白宇闭上眼睛揉了两下眉骨，做好心里建设才重新睁开眼睛，问道：“新鬼旧鬼，要死要活？”

杀马特小鬼现在都后悔死了，心想果真是色字头上一把刀啊，自己晚上看见这人拍戏时的样子顿时心猿意马，那颜值真是没得说，虽然胡子拉差理应是个硬汉，但不知道为啥还透出点该死的甜美，所以他一路尾随跟着回到酒店房间，趁人睡着了想耍耍流氓，谁知还啥也没干呢就被一脚踹墙上，还差点就魂飞魄散了，这会儿哆哆嗦嗦被问话，连脑子都不能过问啥答啥道:“ 旧鬼旧鬼，要活要活。” 说完想想不对，他一死鬼咋活？赶紧又改口说：“不是不是，要死要死。”

白宇“哦”了一声，说：“那再死一次?"  
杀马特鬼：“............” 虽然对方问的话明显逻辑死，但是杀马特鬼“求生欲”旺盛，立刻狗腿的说：“大哥您说的算，让我生就生，让我死就死，全听您的。”

白宇两指在虚空中捻了一下，溯魂术能让他看见这鬼生前死后的一些重要记忆，此鬼生前胆小，又是这样一个杀马特打扮，经常被同学欺负，暗恋一个学长没敢告白，死了也没干过啥伤天害理的大事，无非就是偶尔骚扰几个长得还不错的男人，虽然没出息至极，但也没有魂飞魄散的必要，于是白宇便道：“ 你是想继续做鬼还是让我超度了你送你去投胎？”

杀马特鬼见白宇没有要杀他的意思了，立刻摇摇手说：“我不超度，我还做鬼，做鬼挺好，我看见好看的人还能亲亲抱抱，做人多没意思。”

白宇虽然能度化亡魂送他们投胎或登极乐，但他也不是个爱多管闲事的人，他认为人有人的选择，鬼有鬼的选择，只要不伤天害理，那都是个人自由，这鬼虽然是个色鬼，但也仅限偶尔让人做个春梦经历个鬼压床什么的，倒是没有损过生人的精气，放了也不是不行，何况他现在困得很，只想睡觉，可不想劳什子的念经超度，于是白宇挥挥手说：“行了，滚吧，下次再让我碰见你，别怪我对你不客气。”

打发了走了这个杀马特鬼，白宇躺下继续睡觉，半梦半醒地感觉也没过去多长时间，突然一个男声想起来：“起床起床起床，再不起床我就拔刀了！” 白宇躺在床上一哆嗦，一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来赶紧抓过手机关掉闹钟铃声。没错，这是白宇的闹钟，在他N+1次的赖床耽误了正事儿后他助理给设置的，白宇也不知道他助理从哪里找来个这么有杀伤力的起床闹铃，鉴于确实每次听见都能让他肝儿颤的爬起来，白宇就默认了也没换掉。

白宇看了眼手机上的时间，刚刚早上六点，最近这部戏快杀青了，整个剧组都起早贪黑的赶进度，白宇做为主要戏份最多的男主，每天只能睡三个小时，有时候都挨不着床，随便找个哪儿一靠都能睡着，白宇无奈地叹口气，打了个大哈欠，抓抓头发爬了起来。

其实白宇并没有什么明星梦，自打他15岁接了白家宗祠宗主的位置，这辈子身上就一件任务，寻人。白家有祖训，凡阴历3月13降生，且身上有金色龙纹的小孩，满15岁继承宗主之位，继位当天方可问卦查所寻之人所在，白宇当时问卦的结果是“去往千万红尘之所，最聚是非之地”

白宇琢磨了好久这千万红尘和是非之地，最后觉得最有可能的就是娱乐圈了，反正他们家这祖训上说的寻人也没啥具体标准，甚至连所寻之人的画像描述都没有，只说一切随缘遇上便知。

如此佛系的寻人祖训，执行起来却是一丝不苟，3月13降生且有龙纹的小孩不是代代都有的，没有合适人选的时候白氏宗祠的宗主之位就是空置的，且寻人想来也是个耗费钱财的事情，所以白氏除了寻人外，祖上也凭异能做些捉鬼降妖看风水的事情，到了近现代则是紧随社会变迁开起了公司做起了生意，本来白宇如果是个白家的普通小孩，那大体上的人生走向应该是大学毕业进白氏企业工作，凭着能力向上爬可能哪天就变霸道总裁了，但是15岁这次问卦则彻底改变了他的未来走向，白宇从小接受各种艺术教育，大学也考的戏剧学院，毕业后顺理成章干起了演员，好在虽然白宇是被逼无奈选择了这条路，但上大学时却发现自己真的热爱表演，所以也没觉得憋闷委屈，就是这工作强度太大，有时候是真累死个人. 再就是他已经自打毕业快五年了，到现在他也没找着自己要找的人，保不齐混混这辈子就过去了.

白宇5分钟洗漱完毕，正好敲门声也响了，白宇喊了声进来，就见他的助理洛洛开门进来了.

洛洛一看白宇已经洗漱完毕，顿时松口气笑嘻嘻地说：“ 这闹铃简直是大功臣啊，自从有了它，宇哥再也不赖床了.”

白宇哼了一声说：“这闹铃都快给我整出心理阴影了，我这辈子要是能碰上录这个闹铃的人，我非得暴打他一顿解气.”

俩人前后脚出了房间，洛洛边走边发了个备忘录给白宇说：“这边今天杀青，后面两天休息，大后天你就得进镇魂剧组了，你别忘了啊.”

白宇脚步一顿，一脸幽怨地看着洛洛说：“这都造了什么孽，你们这是打算让我过劳死啊.”

洛洛一脸歉疚说：“我也没办法，接这个本子时说好开机时间比现在晚半个月的，但是另一个主演因为在这部戏后面还有一部戏卡的时间紧，所以才跟剧组商量早开机的事情，当时导演亲自来拜托我们这边配合一下，我们也没法回绝不是.”

白宇翻了个白眼问洛洛另一个主演叫啥名来着？

洛洛说：“朱一龙.”

白宇心想，行，朱一龙，我记住你了.


	2. Chapter 2

白宇第一次正式见到朱一龙是在剧组的化妆间里，他去的时候朱一龙已经化好妆了，对方应该是从镜子里看见了自己进来，立马起身伸出手说：“你好，我是朱一龙，抱歉让你跟着受累了。”

白宇本来对这个即将跟他演对手戏的演员不咸不淡，想着只要戏能搭好就得了，私下里嘛客套客套保持个普通同事关系就好。可这会儿见了真人，白宇作为一个颜控感觉心脏都要从心口跳出来了，朱一龙穿着一套深蓝色双排扣西装，良好的剪裁包裹着一段细腰，梳上去的头发露出清晰的眉眼，白宇的脑子里立刻跳出了一段镇魂原著里对沈巍的描写：“赵云澜这才发现，沈巍的眼角自眼尾慢慢收成一线，修长，如同一笔浓墨写到了头时扫出来的那片氤氲，在透明的眼镜片后斜斜地看过来的模样，险些要勾到人心里.” 白宇心想，完了，老子恐怕要真香了。

白宇心里走神了一小会儿，但看在朱一龙眼里则是带着点冷冷的疏离感，朱一龙想着看来对方因为提早进组的事情对他意见很大啊，正尴尬的想把手收回来，白宇突然反应过来一把攥住了朱一龙的手热情地说：”你好你好，我是白宇，咱们做演员的档期调整这不是常事嘛，别往心里去啊，以后就是好兄弟了，我叫你龙哥行吧。"

朱一龙看着眼前这个态度180度变化的人有点摸不着头脑，但是眼下更让他在意的是对方这一脸胡子成熟的面相为啥要叫他哥？于是朱一龙带着点疑惑又不失礼貌地问：“是不是搞错了，应该是我叫你宇哥吧？” 白宇摆摆手，仰头哈哈一笑：“我就是看着老，可是正了八经90后。” 朱一龙觉得白宇肯定在逗他，于是瞪大眼睛摆出一副懵懵的样子说：“宇哥，你逗我玩儿呢。”

嘿，人家还不信，白宇这犟脾气上来了，从兜里掏出身份证拍在朱一龙眼前，说：“看看，身份证上写着呢，真是90后。” 这回朱一龙无话可说了，咋整? 自己还真比人家大两岁。

看了白宇的身份证，朱一龙才发现他和白宇的生日就差8天，两个人都是白羊座，一样热爱冒险喜欢挑战，落实到拍戏这件事情上，俩人就更是合拍，几场对手戏下来俩人都很尽兴，可以说是棋逢对手，连剧组的人都打趣说："你俩是不是上辈子就是沈巍和赵云澜，这演技简直像穿书了啊。"

可能真是演的太入戏了，朱一龙最近觉得自己状态很不好，白天不拍戏的时候他都不敢拿正眼看白宇，因为他最近天天晚上做梦，梦里都是白宇，对着他笑对着他闹，昨天晚上更过分，梦里面白宇既不笑也不闹了，看着他的眼睛色迷迷的，一会儿亲他一会儿舔他，还上下其手，最惨的是自己还不知道反抗，跟被魇住了一样任对方为所欲为，直到白宇得寸进尺地把手伸进裤子里揉他的屁股，他才条件反射地曲起膝盖一个抬腿一脚把人踹了出去，然后朱一龙就惊醒了。

大半夜的坐在床上，朱一龙看看自己这被退了一半的裤子和前面已经站起来敬礼的小兄弟，无力地把脑袋埋到枕头上狠狠地揪了几把自己的头发。

清早起来，朱一龙也没去叫白宇吃早饭，自己一个人打算悄悄地吃完就直接去片场，他打定主意最近除了拍戏的时候，其他时间尽可能离白宇远点。

越不想来什么就越来什么，朱一龙才走到电梯口就听见后面白宇的声音："哎，龙哥，你咋不叫我，我又差点睡过了，走走一起去吃早饭。"

如果有遁地术，朱一龙打算现在立马就遁走，他一看白宇这脸就忍不住想起昨晚的梦，心里想着真是他妈尴了个尬的，朱一龙往电梯角落里凑凑，故意跟白宇拉开点距离，谁知白宇还非要凑上来把他挡在电梯角里，用后背帮他隔着人流，笑嘻嘻地说：“我帮你挡着，这样哥哥就挤不着了。”

朱一龙都能感觉自己脸上好像有火在烧一样，就算看不见镜子他也知道自己绝对脸红了，他现在只盼望电梯能快点到达，这样就不用跟白宇在这面对面了。

白宇盯着朱一龙瞧了几眼，嘴上“哎？”了一声，说：“哥哥，你昨晚是不是没睡好啊？你这黑眼圈有点严重啊。” 朱一龙更尴尬了，说：“嗯，昨晚做了个噩梦，睡得不太好。”

白宇一听，立刻蹬鼻子上脸地说：“没事，哥哥别怕，我今晚陪你睡，我从小就有个特异功能，跟我一起睡觉的都从来不做噩梦。”

朱一龙心里一惊，心想还是别了，我的噩梦就是你，你躺我边上那不就是醒着都做噩梦嘛，心里虽然这样想，嘴上却不能这样说，朱一龙还是很有礼貌地说：“不用，就偶尔做个噩梦，又不天天做。”

晚上下了戏，朱一龙终于松了口气，连晚饭都没吃就溜回酒店房间了，可能真是昨晚上没睡好，这一天都精神不济浑浑噩噩的，跟白宇搭戏也是不在状态，好几个白宇临时抛的即兴表演他都没接住，他颓败地把自己蒙在被子里，隐隐约约听见敲门声，朱一龙不想理，只好把被子又往脑袋上拽一拽。

“咔哒”，好像是开门声，朱一龙想着可能是他的助理鹏鹏来送饭了，等了一会儿却没传来脚步声，就在朱一龙纳闷的时候，一只手钻进被子摸上他的腰，朱一龙吓得一激灵，刚想反抗就听见耳边传来一声带着撒娇地抱怨：“哥哥怎么不等我，我下了戏都找不见哥哥。”

朱一龙猛地掀了被子，就看见白宇坐在他的床边，他哆哆嗦嗦地叫了声:“ 老白，你怎么进来的？” 白宇微微一笑，整个人压了下来说：“我太想哥哥了，就想办法进来了。” 说完也不给朱一龙进一步追问的机会，直接就吻了上去，朱一龙被吻得七荤八素，心想这样好像不太对，他努力想把白宇的舌头从嘴里顶出去，却刚好被对方逮住机会裹着舌头用力一嗦，朱一龙霎时觉得腰眼都麻了，整个人晕乎乎的，就好像白宇不是在亲他，而是要把他灵魂一起抽出去是的。

直到朱一龙感觉下面一凉，是白宇的手冰凉地覆在他的屁股上，手指还不老实地往股缝儿里钻，朱一龙额头上的青筋暴起，狠狠地抡了白宇一胳膊，嘴上恨恨地骂道：“滚犊子，老子死也不受，有能耐你躺平。”

就在朱一龙骂出这句话以后，他突然发现眼前的白宇不见了，他再猛地一睁眼睛，发现自己还好好的躺在床上，只是衣衫有点不整，原来又是个梦。

“咔哒”，朱一龙又听见开门的声音，他一颗心提到嗓子眼紧紧盯着门口的方向，下一秒他看见白宇朝着他走了过来，嘴上说：“哥哥，你怎么下了戏一个人走了，我找了你好久。”

朱一龙这回真怒了，他跳起来一把将白宇按倒在床上，顺势直接骑了上去压制着对方，愤怒地说：“还有完没完，信不信老子揍你。”

白宇目瞪口呆地看着衣衫不整，暴躁地骑在他身上的朱一龙，尴尬地说：“龙哥，你咋了？”

朱一龙看见白宇这个呆样，火气降了两分，但还是谨慎地掐了掐白宇的脸，扯了扯白宇的胡子，白宇被这力道不小地手劲儿弄的痛呼出声，委委屈屈地说：“龙哥，我咋招你了，你为啥要这样折磨我？”

朱一龙的神经终于有点松懈了下来，小心地试探了一声：“老白？”

白宇含泪点头，说：“龙哥，是我，你能不能先从我身上下来？” 他现在内心活动有点丰富，眼前朱一龙是衬衫领口大开，裤子也是要掉不掉地卡在胯骨上，皱在一起的衬衫边角隐约露出一段雪白的细腰，要命的是对方居然还双腿大张地骑在他身上，白宇此刻内心有一万条弹幕，齐刷刷地刷着同一句话“这谁顶得住啊！”

就在俩人一起发愣的时候，门口又传来“咔哒”一声，听见这声音朱一龙的背脊都跟着僵直了，他默默地回头去看门口方向，只见门口站着一脸呆滞的鹏鹏，手里还拎着几盒饭。

鹏鹏默默合上好像塞了颗鸡蛋的嘴巴，说：“对不起，走错了，你们继续。” 然后退了两步带上了房门。

朱一龙松了口气，终于确认自己现在不是在做梦的状态了，那他现在压着的这个就是真的白宇了，刚想到这，门口突然又传来“咔哒”一声，朱一龙条件反射地飞速转过头去，只见又是鹏鹏，他探了半个身子进来，小心翼翼地说：“忘了饭了，我给你们放门口啊，完事了别忘了吃。” 说完又小心地把半个身子缩了回去，带上了门。

朱一龙觉得，他从此后可能会对“咔哒”声有阴影。


	3. Chapter 3

房间又重新恢复了安静，朱一龙低头看看白宇，白宇难受地动了两下腰，舔舔嘴唇说：“龙哥，你先下来呗，我腰要被你坐断了。”

在这漫长的几分钟里，朱一龙始终采取着武力压制的姿势骑在白宇的腰上，虽然他不胖，但作为一个身高180的男人来说，怎么也有130斤左右的重力被集中在一个点上压在白宇腰上，白宇虽然觉着对着朱一龙这张脸他还能再坚持一会儿，但他也不想这么年轻就把腰交代了，毕竟下半辈子幸福还得靠它。

确认了眼下不是做梦，朱一龙赶紧从白宇身上起来，尴尬地坐在旁边摸了摸耳朵，白宇本来想耍帅地一个鲤鱼打挺翻起来，结果没想到腰一软又躺回去了，抽着冷气地扶着腰半歪在床上，一脸幽怨地说：“龙哥，你这到底是咋了? 你今天可够怪异的啊！”

朱一龙脸上的尴尬更甚了，沉默了好一会儿才说：“今天太累了，就...就回来小睡了一会儿又做噩梦了。”

白宇换了个姿势用手拄着头一脸惊讶地看着朱一龙，说：“你又做噩梦了? 那看来你这噩梦挺吓人啊，我刚进来被你扑倒时我以为你要杀了我呢？"

朱一龙说：“睡迷糊了，没分清是谁？”

白宇一脸八卦地问：“龙哥，你到底做的啥梦？你给我讲讲呗。”

“我忘了，就觉得是噩梦，具体内容不记得了。” 朱一龙有点心虚地越说越小声。

白宇“哦”了一声，说：“没事，我不是说了嘛？我从小就有个特殊能力，能叫别人不做噩梦，真的，没骗你，我今晚住你屋，保管你不做噩梦，就这么说定了啊。" 说完白宇就跳下床去门口拎起鹏鹏放在那里的餐盒，接着说：“哎呀，饿死了，咱俩先吃饭吧，霍，鹏鹏没少买啊，我帮你吃点，你一个人也吃不完。”

朱一龙对白宇的自说自话一向没啥反击能力，只能乖乖跟着坐到桌边去吃饭，吃着吃着，他突然想起来一个问题，鹏鹏是刷卡进的屋子，另一张卡在房间里插着，白宇是咋进来的？于是朱一龙抬起头看了白宇一眼，问道：“你怎么进的我屋子？”

白宇夹菜的动作顿了一下，然后若无其事的继续往嘴里塞菜，含含糊糊地说：“我来时你门没锁啊，我一推就开了。对了，哥哥，等会儿吃完饭咱俩来两局吃鸡呗？好几天没玩了。” 白宇打岔岔开话题，心想总不能告诉你，小爷我开门根本用不着房卡，念个咒就行。

朱一龙接下来在白宇絮絮叨叨地对他的吃鸡技术的吐槽中彻底忘记了自己的疑问，全部脑力都用来反吐槽白宇伏地魔战术的菜鸡行为。

吃完饭，俩人打了几把吃鸡游戏已经过了晚上十一点，白宇到底是死乞白赖地留下来借宿了，两个人洗过澡躺在床上，朱一龙心里直打鼓，他估计自己今晚这一宿是不用睡了，谁知躺下不到十分钟就沉沉睡过去了。

白宇躺在旁边看见朱一龙睡着了，眼神这才变得凌厉了起来，他一早上见到朱一龙就觉得不对劲，朱一龙身上缭绕着一股阴气，生气似乎被吸掉了大半，刚才下了戏他找不到朱一龙，就想着他可能回酒店了，结果快走到朱一龙房门口就看到一股强烈的阴气从房门缝里溢出来快速溜走了，他当时没来得及多想直接用法术开了门，一进去就看见朱一龙坐在床上直勾勾地盯着他，接着就把他扑到了，吓得他当时以为朱一龙被夺舍了，差点就用离魂术把这个身体里的灵魂踹出来了，还好手慢了一步，否则估计这会儿龙哥得直接变灵体了。

白宇隐去了自己的气息，静悄悄地窝在旁边想看看这个罪魁祸首今天还会不会再出现，等了好久不见动静，迷迷糊糊地自己也睡了过去。

忽然，他的五感感觉到室内的温度稍微下降了一些，白宇睁开眼睛，看见靠近朱一龙的那边正站了一个人影，白宇眯了眯眼在心里念了个诀， 他虽然躺在床上没动，但好似有一只无形的手一把掐住黑影的脖子狠狠把他掼在了墙上，白宇的气息随着这个术法泄漏出去，墙上的黑影感应到之后吓得一哆嗦，立刻现了原形.

白宇“啧”了一声说：“怎么又是你？”

显行的黑影不是别人，就是之前骚扰过白宇的杀马特鬼，白宇沉声问道：“我是不是之前跟你说过，再让我见到你就对你不客气了，干脆直接让你魂飞魄散来个痛快？”

小鬼吓得浑身发抖，支支吾吾地好像要说什么，白宇松了他的禁锢让他能说话，立刻听到小鬼抖着声音地说：“大哥，大哥，我不是故意的，我也不知道您在这里啊，求您再放过我一次吧，这次我保准躲的远远的，再也不出现在您老面前.” 杀马特浑身抖得像筛糠一样没有骨气的求饶.

白宇冷哼了一声说：“你如果没有伤人，我还勉强可以放了你，几日不见你都学会吸食活人生气了，那我就不能饶了你了。”

杀马特一听，赶紧五体投地扑倒在地上，还往前爬了几步，哭唧唧地说：“大哥，冤枉啊，我才进来还啥也没干呢，我就站床边看看也犯法啊？"

白宇挑挑眉问道：“那他身上一半生气怎么没的？”

杀马特委屈地说:“别说我不会吸食生气，我就是会，我也不舍得啊，这么漂亮的美人给弄死了以后我不是连看都看不着了嘛，不过..." 杀马特停顿了一会儿，好像在回忆和组织语言。

白宇见对方废话太多，且说半天说不到正事上，还不如自己用溯魂术直接查探来得快，于是定住小鬼不动，搜寻了他近几天的记忆，略过些没用的事情，很快他就在小鬼的记忆里发现了朱一龙的踪影。

画面里朱一龙正在酒店房间里活动，他起先是拿着剧本窝在沙发上看，看了没一会儿又去行李箱里搬出吉他，对着个曲谱边弹边唱，白宇像发现新大陆一样，心想：“哎呦，龙哥还会弹吉他呢，自弹自唱还挺帅的。” 不过时间有限，查探线索才是最重要的，于是白宇又把小鬼的记忆往后拉了拉，等白宇停下的时候，画面里赫然出现站在浴室里正在脱衣服的朱一龙。

白宇咽了口唾沫，在心里骂这个色鬼，靠，居然偷看龙哥洗澡，败类！抬起手想把这段过掉，但鬼使神差的又把手放下了，白宇此刻内心天人交战，义正言辞的小天使说：“非礼勿视，你快点快进掉，这不能看！”，故意诱惑的小恶魔说：“怎么能快进掉，万一刚好这段有线索怎么办？” 最后白宇臣服在了小恶魔的诱惑下，还自我安慰：“都是男的，看看咋地了，我这也是为了帮你啊。”

画面里朱一龙身材虽然瘦削，但手臂和背部肌肉线条非常流畅，白皙的肤色下蛰伏的是一种具有爆发力的力量感，朱一龙突然转过身来，刚好正面对着白宇，白宇顿时一口唾沫呛在喉咙里，赶紧快进了这段记忆，但是留在脑子里的画面却挥之不去了，白宇一边咳嗽一边想：“女娲造人的时候是不是有点偏心，给张天仙似的脸下面为啥不能配个委婉点的型号。”

白宇正在胡思乱想，快进过的画面里似乎终于出现了一点端倪，正在睡觉的朱一龙变得不安分起来，身体扭来扭去似乎在躲什么东西，身上的衣服扣子诡异地在什么也没有的空气里被一个一个解开，随之朱一龙的嘴里断断续续地逸出几声呻吟，白宇目瞪口呆地看着朱一龙自己一个人表演着活春宫，心想，妈蛋的，怎么都是色鬼，让我抓着你非得碎尸万端。

眼看着朱一龙的裤子就要被扒了，白宇都替他着急起来，不是吧，我龙哥梦里就要失身给一个鬼了？突然，朱一龙浑身爆发出一团金光，又瞬间收敛进身体里，白宇都忍不住被这金光晃了下眼，等白宇再睁开眼睛，杀马特鬼的后续记忆出现了长时间的黑暗，估计是被镇晕了，白宇又重新看了一遍朱一龙身体散出金光的这段记忆，这次他没有眨眼睛，仔细地分辨出在这一团金光中似乎有一缕不甚明显的黑气被撞了出来。

线索是有了，但白宇还是有点纳闷，朱一龙身体里爆出的这团金光是什么？普通人可没有这玩意，难道朱一龙不是普通人？但看他这团金光爆发时的强度，应该是很厉害的，那他怎么还会被吸食掉一半生气？白宇想不通，朱一龙到底是什么人？

白宇终于放过了这个杀马特鬼，杀马特被定了太长时间，又被用了溯魂术，一被解禁立刻瘫软在地上，溯魂术本身对魂体没有伤害，但滋味绝对不好受，杀马特感觉自己的灵海似乎被碾压过一遍，即使没有实体也感觉脑子突突的疼，他战战兢兢地说：“大哥，我没说谎吧，真不是我干的，我这点阴气别说对人没有太强影响，连鬼都能忽略我的存在，所以我真的啥也干不了啊。”

确实，这个鬼连阴气都太弱，绝对不是白宇瞧见的那股漫天的阴气，白宇想了想说：“阿杀，给你个任务，以后我不在的时候你就守着这个人，把他的日常记在脑子里，我会定时查看的。” 杀马特鬼刚想接话，白宇好像想起什么来又补充了一句：“他脱光了洗澡的不准看。”

杀马特鬼小声嗫嚅着：“知道了，但是我不叫阿杀。。。”

白宇压根没理他，看看时间不早了，明天还要早起拍戏，于是倒头睡觉。


	4. Chapter 4

“起床起床起床，再不起床我可就要拔刀了，起床起床起床，再不起床我可就要拔刀了” 白宇和朱一龙一起在这个魔性的声音里坐了起来，不同的是白宇是一脸的习以为常，朱一龙则是一脸的一言难尽，他转头看了看白宇，白宇睡得一脑袋乱毛，微闭着眼睛还砸吧砸吧嘴，朱一龙揉揉太阳穴问白宇：“你为啥要用这个闹钟？”

白宇打了一个大哈欠，连眼泪和眼屎都被挤出来了，不甚在意的说：“哦，我助理给换的，虽然这声音听着挺欠揍，但是叫起床效果挺好。" 哈欠过后终于清醒了一点的白宇问朱一龙：“龙哥，你昨晚没做噩梦吧？”

朱一龙富有深意地看了白宇一眼，欲言又止，最后才说：“嗯，睡的挺好的，完全没有做梦。”

白宇一脸得意地说：“你看，我就说跟我一起睡不做噩梦吧，今晚我还陪你一起睡。”

朱一龙却摇摇手，连连说不用了，不就做个噩梦嘛，哪儿那么娇气了。朱一龙现在只想快点把白宇打发走，他觉得自己越来越不对劲，他昨晚还是梦见白宇了， 只是这次他不像前几次那样有压迫感，梦里白宇变成了长头发还穿个白色长衫，形象虽然变了，但还是像话痨一样自己一个人讲的起劲，朱一龙梦里没听清他讲的什么，就是觉得他的声音一直在耳边响起，让他觉得很愉悦，朱一龙暗自腹诽自己，现在做梦连白宇话痨都能忍受了，再这样下去估计连白宇拉屎放屁都能觉得可爱。

俩人排着号的上厕所洗漱，轮到白宇上厕所时，敲门声响起，朱一龙走到门口拉开门，就看见鹏鹏和洛洛俩人一脸尴尬，手足无措地站在门口，洛洛脸一红，先开了口：“那个，朱老师，宇哥在你这吗？”

朱一龙点点头，说：“上厕所呢，你们要不进来等？”

洛洛脸更红了，微微有点颤抖的语气还带着点兴奋的说：“不用了，我们就门口等，让宇哥不要着急，慢慢来。”

朱一龙有点纳闷，心想白宇助理什么毛病，一大早这个脸红兴奋劲儿是什么意思？他疑惑地用眼神询问了一下鹏鹏，鹏鹏立刻get了老板的问题，比了个ok的手势，然后拍拍洛洛的肩膀，语重心长地说：“放心，龙哥很温柔的，他会照顾好白老师的。"

如果有表情包，朱一龙现在大概是黑人问号脸，他完全摸不着头脑，一大清早俩人站门口在表演什么节目？怎么说出来的每句话他都听不太懂？还好白宇终于从厕所里出来了，大大咧咧地走过来一把揽上朱一龙肩膀说：“好了，走吧，吃饭去。”

朱一龙嫌弃地往旁边挪了一步，甩开白宇揽着他的手，白宇就在那嚷嚷:"哎哎~ 干啥呀，搂一下还不让，昨天才睡完就不认人了。"

正好从另一个房间里出来的女演员高雨儿冷不丁听了这么一嘴，立刻一脸八卦地凑了上来，围着朱一龙和白宇问："怎么了，怎么了，谁睡了谁呀？快说快说。"

白宇逗人的心思又来了，一脸坏笑地说：“那当然是.....不告诉你，你猜？”

朱一龙更嫌弃白宇了，快走了几步跟白宇拉开了距离，白宇在后面小跑着跟上来说：“龙哥，你等等我啊。” 朱一龙低声说：“你走开。”

后面三位看客默契地互相看了一眼，疑惑地想：“难道...逆CP了？”

几个人吃过早饭就来到片场化妆，为了节省时间，副导演一般都会趁这个时间来化妆间跟演员对一下第一场要拍的戏，可是今天直到妆都化好了，副导演也不见人影。

又等了好一会儿，倒是导演直接进来了，导演一脸严肃地跟大家说：“今天的拍摄可能要临时取消，好几个工作人员不知道什么原因都病了，包括两个副导演还有场务，生病的原因现在也搞不太清楚，已经送去医院了，你们今天也都歇着吧，我看看能不能临时借到人手帮忙，等人员就位了我们再拍。”

大家都一阵唏嘘，只有白宇没说话，他觉得事情可能不太简单。

果然，白宇后来找了几个帮忙送人去医院的工作人员一打听，立刻听出了蹊跷，这几个生病的人都是先前没有任何不舒服的征兆，早上大家见不到人去房间找他们却怎么敲门也没人开，跟酒店要了备用房卡进去，发现屋子里的人都是睡着的状态，就是怎么叫都叫不醒，这事也弄得剧组人心惶惶，大家都觉得这事有点邪门，明显不像生病。

白宇思来想去，觉得那个吸食生气的阴魂大概是没能从龙哥这里得手，所以改换了目标，袭击了剧组的其他人，通过昨天观察阿杀的记忆来看，这个鬼是通过梦境来吸食人的生气的，所以这也有可能是导致几个工作人员陷入昏睡的主要原因，有可能他们还陷在梦里没有醒来。

虽然搞清楚了事情的大致情况，但白宇却没有丝毫线索可以追踪到这个阴魂，看来只能守株待兔了。白宇决定还是把宝压在朱一龙身上，这个阴魂两次袭击都没能得手，很有可能会在积攒了力量后再次朝朱一龙下手，他只要看住了朱一龙就不怕逮不住这个恶鬼。

让白宇没办法的是，这次无论他怎么软磨硬泡，朱一龙都不同意他留宿，还借口说晚上要跟团队开电话会议，硬是把鹏鹏留在房间里，说为了方便起见鹏鹏今晚就睡这里，白宇看了鹏鹏一眼，鹏鹏都被他吓得哆嗦了，一个劲儿跟白宇解释："白老师，不是你想的那样，我和龙哥真的纯睡觉。" 白宇没办法，只能再三交代阿杀，把他俩盯紧了，晚上发现有异常立刻来找他。

夜里，朱一龙躺在床上睡不着，翻来覆去琢磨自己这到底是怎么了？演了十年戏了，从来没有人戏不分过，怎么遇上白宇这一个糙老爷们反而还不对劲儿了？电影学院那么多帅哥，自己要真是个弯的，不早就发现了，还用等十年才知道？

这边朱一龙睡不着，那边鹏鹏也睡不着，鹏鹏直挺挺躺着不敢动，就听着他老板在旁边翻来覆去地一刻也不消停，心里想着："你们两口子吵架，为什么我要做炮灰啊，这明天白老师能放过我吗？”

作为房间里的一只鬼，阿杀也没消停过，尽职尽责地给白宇汇报情况，只见他忙的两头穿梭，一会儿窜到白宇房间说：“报告，他俩都没睡着，大美人躺在床上翻来覆去，小胖子躺在旁边挺尸。” 白宇摆摆手，阿杀又窜回去了。

没一会儿，阿杀又回来了，说：“小胖子睡着了，他睡着了不老实，翻身去抱大美人了，但是被大美人拽着胳膊给甩出去了，我都听见胳膊敲在床头上的声音了，肯定很疼。”

已经快睡着的白宇额头青筋暴起，觉得自己大概是脑残了，找了个这么脑残的鬼来帮他做监视，于是朝着阿杀甩了个枕头说：“滚回去，我是让你发现有那个阴魂的动静再过来报告，没事别来烦我睡觉。”

阿杀委屈地“哦”了一声，又消失不见了。这回阿杀没有再拿破事来烦他，直到已经过了后半夜，白宇敏感地感觉到温度的些微下降，他睁开眼睛就看见阿杀杵在他眼前，一脸的小心谨慎，白宇皱皱眉问他：“又怎么了？”

阿杀慢吞吞地说：“那个.....大哥，那个阴魂好像来了...."

和衣而眠的白宇听到这话立刻从床上跳起来往外冲，回过头瞪了阿杀一眼说：“为什么不早说？" 阿杀在后面嘤嘤嘤地说：“我看你睡着了，我怕把你吵醒你打我。”

白宇告诉自己冷静，一定要冷静，得先去救龙哥和鹏鹏，回头再跟这个脑残算账。

等白宇用术法开了朱一龙房门的时候，整个房间已经被阴气缭绕的暗不见天日了，即使开着灯都伸手不见五指，白宇“操”了一声骂道：“有没有公德心，比他妈北京雾霾天的PM2.5还高，死了还这么不保护环境。”

啥也看不见，白宇只能闭起眼睛用天目来查看屋子里的状况，隐约能见两团微弱的生气在靠近床的方向，还好，虽然气息微弱，但好歹两个人还有气，应该是陷入梦里了，现在就是抓紧时间要灭了这个阴魂才能救他们。

白宇集中五感来感应房间中的阴气，这个阴魂一定藏在这一片阴气中，只要分辨出空间里分布的阴气的浓重程度就能找到他的本体。白宇发现靠近窗口的角落里，阴气比其他地方稍微浓了一点点，如果五感不灵敏的人通常很难发现，但白家人从小就五感异于常人，更遑论白宇还是这代的白氏宗祠宗主。

发现目标后，白宇快速地抽出手链化作金色长鞭朝着窗口角落甩了过去，空气中传来一声尖鸣，像什么尖锐之物摩擦的声音，听得人身上起鸡皮疙瘩，阴气瞬间攒动朝一点汇聚凝成了一个人形，顺着窗户想逃跑，白宇完全不给他机会，两指一掐嘴上念了个“封”字，窗户瞬间闪过一道金光，被封了个严丝合缝。

阴魂撞在窗户上反被弹了出去，他发现从这里逃不出去，立刻孤注一掷地朝白宇所在的门口位置冲了过来，白宇抓住机会一边念十杀咒一边用鞭子抽鬼，很快这个阴魂就在一声紧似一声的惨叫声中瓦解，阴气肉眼可见地越缩越小直至消失，开了灯的房间立刻又重见光明。

解决掉这个阴魂，白宇立刻快步走到床前查看朱一龙和鹏鹏的情况，两个人仍然气息微弱，没有丝毫要转醒的迹象，白宇焦急地推推朱一龙，不停的唤道：“龙哥，龙哥，你快醒醒。” 可是任他怎么推，床上的两个人都没反应，白宇想不明白，始作俑者已经解决了，按道理中招的人应该马上转醒才对，到底哪里出了问题？

电光石火间白宇的脑子里闪过一个念头，立刻脸色大变，“糟糕，是噬魂阵。”


	5. Chapter 5

噬魂阵以梦为引，炼化魂魄夺活人生气，集百人可续一人命，自古以来就被列为禁术，白宇曾在白家看过半部残卷，所以一开始白宇压根没往这个方向想，他觉得现在是法治社会朗朗乾坤，医学也比以前发达，谁会丧心病狂杀一百个人只为给一个人续命？所以当时只是草草看过，没太往心里去，哪知道今天还真给碰上了？

眼下既然龙哥和鹏鹏还有生气，应该是百人还没集齐，阵还没有最终完成，想救他们只能在阵法完成之前想出破阵的方法。

白宇努力回想着看过的残卷里的内容，希望能找到什么线索来确定布阵人的位置，他依稀只记得残卷上提过噬魂阵的阵眼要放在乾位，因为伏羲八卦里乾即代表自然界里的天亦代表人体中的首，这个阵法的根本目的是续命，所以乾位必须是阵眼，施术者离乾位最多不能超过5里，只是所谓乾位不是按照自然方位来定的，而是施术者可自行决定乾位所在，其他的方位只要以乾位为基准重新推算即可。

想到这白宇重新陷入了愁思，不能判断乾位在哪里，即使知道了这个信息也是无用的，到底怎么样才能救他们，他没有办法眼睁睁看着人在他眼皮子底下就这么没了。

正当白宇愁眉不展之际，他突然觉得心口一热，白宇的心口位置有一块淡金色的龙纹印记，平时看起来不甚明显，但有时候这块印记会发光发热，他从小到大只碰上过两回这种情况，一次是他小时候离家出走差点掉到黄河里被冲走，另外一次就是今天.

白宇赶紧掀起衣服来查看，果然龙纹印记在发光而且频率很快，心脏被裹在这股炙热里跟着频率跳动，转瞬就让白宇出了一身的汗.

白宇按着胸口咬着牙，努力让自己冷静下来，他思索着剧组里有好几个人中招了，但还是有更多的人没有事情，龙哥几次三番的被袭击，会不会不仅仅只是对方不甘心这么简单，也许他处在一个什么位置里，对布阵的人来说很重要，白宇又仔细回想了一下被送进医院的几个人的房间方位，他惊讶地发现这些人的房间方位居然跟朱一龙的房间都在同一个区域，只是不同楼层，那如果大胆假设这里就是乾位，布阵人不能放弃袭击龙哥的理由是因为他是乾位里很重要的一个棋子，那一切就都说的通了。

刚刚那团阴影得手后原本想从窗口逃走却被白宇拦了下来，他会不会本能求生的时候想挑最近的路逃走？想到这，白宇走到窗边撩开窗帘望去，不远处就是商业街，有很多小饭馆开在那边，他们平时下戏早的话，剧组的人也经常会去那边聚餐，虽然现在已经半夜三更，但那边还是有些在亮着的霓虹招牌，白宇决定去试试运气。

白宇匆匆离开房间朝商业街走去，他走时匆忙完全没有注意到就在他快走到门口时，朱一龙的身体里也溢出一点金光，虽然程度比上次微弱，但仍然缓缓把朱一龙圈在一个暖黄色的光晕里。

深更半夜白宇独自一人溜达在一片或明或暗的小饭店门口，大红大绿的霓虹招牌在黑夜里影影绰绰平白透着几分鬼气。白宇集中注意力调集五感从一间一间的小饭店里搜索着阴气却一无所获，直至他走到一条后厨的小巷口时，听见里面传来了几声咳嗽，然后是叮铃咣啷东西被打翻的声音，白宇顿了一下脚步，轻手轻脚地顺着声音走了进去，只听见里面传来一个虚弱的人声却带着几分狠厉地说：“你放过我吧，你就让我死了，我现在活着比死了还痛苦。”

“小旭，你再坚持坚持，爸爸不会放弃你的，你肯定能好，你将来还能当演员，你能出名，答应爸爸别放弃。”另一个声音听起来有点年纪而且透出一股说不出的疲惫。

白宇越走近越从这间房间里感受到不同寻常的诡异气息，死气里透着活气，还有强烈的怨恨。来不及细想，白宇生怕他们跑掉，一脚踹开房门冲了进去，他用术法缚住房中一个大约50岁左右的中年男子，照着对方膝盖弯一踢把人按着跪倒在地上，这才有时间打量了一下这个房间。

房间里充斥着一股浓重的中药味，地上零零碎碎的摊着几个碎碗渣，暗褐色的中药流了满地，角落里一张单人床上卧着一个虚弱的年轻男人，面色苍白，眼圈青黑，被白宇突然闯入这么一吓，眼看着出气多进气少了，跪在地上的中年男人焦躁地想要挣开白宇的束缚，恶狠狠地问道：“你是什么人? ”

白宇沉声回答道：“你不用管我是谁，但是你用邪术取人性命拿来给你儿子续命是逆天而为，就算成功了你也不会有好下场的，现在收手还来得及，如果你们看病需要钱，我可以先借给你。”

跪在地上的中年男子仰头大笑，嘴里嘀咕道：“哈哈，钱？我车子房子都卖了也没能治好小旭的病，钱有个屁用，我现在只想我儿子能活着，我是不是下地狱我都不在乎。”

“你是白宇，你是个明星，对吧？我认得你。” 单人床上传来那个虚弱的年轻男人的声音，在如此的场景下显得平静的近乎诡异。

白宇循声望去，那个年轻男人的眼神让他有点不舒服，那是一种近乎绝望而又疯狂的.....嫉恨，那个年轻男人慢慢挣扎着从床上半坐起来，说：“我给你做过群演，你肯定不记得我了，呵呵，我还和你是校友呢，比你小两届，命运果然很不公平，凭什么你做明星，我得病？我明明也可以做到的，我只是没有时间了。”

白宇听着皱了皱眉，这个人不知道是因为生病才如此偏执还是本来就这么偏执，但是通常有这种思想的人都很危险。年轻男人眼睛盯着白宇，嘴上说："你还愣着干什么，你不是说你能治好我吗？" 白宇没反应过来对方这话是不是冲着他说的，被缚住的男人却嘿嘿一笑说“好”，然后忽然咬断了舌头，白宇想要阻止已经来不及，只见中年男人倒在地上，血顺着嘴巴流出来很快流了一地，血迹好像有自己的运动轨迹瞬间汇聚成一个图形。

白宇看清那个图形的样子，立刻知道糟糕，这是攒百人生气，再以活人性命生祭来开阵，此刻他站在阵中心，恐怕也得成了活祭品，当下白宇只觉得神魂俱裂，仿佛有什么东西要从身体里被拔出去了，他心急下咬破自己手指想要念个固魂咒来帮助自己对抗这股力量，却发现身体和大脑越来越昏沉，只能任已经破掉的指尖血兀自滴滴答答的流了下去。

恍恍惚惚间，白宇听见那个年轻男人的笑，然后“砰”地一声又戛然而止，白宇耳边好像有人一直在叫他：“小白，小白”，白宇感到奇怪，这声音怎么听着那么像龙哥，龙哥现在应该还在昏迷着，还是他俩都已经死了，这其实是龙哥的魂在叫他？他想抬起眼皮看一眼，却发现自己根本睁不开眼睛，白宇遗憾地想：“临死前最后一眼竟然看见的是一个发疯的男人，如果能看见龙哥洗洗眼睛就好了。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“起床起床起床，再不起床我就拔刀了。” 白宇皱了皱眉，心里忍不住吐槽，还他妈能不能行了，死了还得受这破闹铃荼毒，转念一想不对啊，死人不需要闹铃啊，于是嗖地睁开眼睛，然后他就看见朱一龙坐在床上背对着他说：“靠，我早就想说了，你能不能不要用我录的这个闹铃啊？在这种催命式的声音里起床你不觉得很影响心情吗？”

白宇呆愣了片刻，然后突然意识到这是龙哥？这是梦里还是他俩其实都已经死了？他坐起来一把从后面抱住朱一龙，有温度，有心跳，真实的不像做梦。

朱一龙突然被白宇从身后抱住，身体下意识地僵硬了一下，然后很快又放松了，他转过头来看着白宇说：“干嘛？一大清早发什么嗲？”

白宇看着朱一龙的长睫毛在自己眼前忽闪忽闪的，忍不住上手去摸，感觉到手指传来的痒意才说：“真的是龙哥，我没在做梦啊？”

朱一龙叹了口气，把白宇的手挪开说：“小白，你这是打算把我戳瞎吗？”

白宇怪异地看了朱一龙一眼，冷不丁勒住他的脖子把人撂倒在床上，居高临下横眉竖眼地盯着朱一龙说：“你是谁？龙哥从来不叫我小白。”

朱一龙被白宇压在身下，忽然觉得这个场景似曾相识，只是上下颠倒了而已，不禁有些发笑。

白宇瞧着眼前这个跟龙哥一模一样的人，在这种情况下还笑的出来，不禁更增加了几分力道，气急败坏地说：“不许笑，快点说你是谁？否则别怪老子直接废了你。”

朱一龙被白宇压地咳嗽了几声，有点虚弱又带着几分可怜地对白宇说：“好疼，你轻点，你以前也不这样对我的，我叫你小白有什么不对？你本来就比我小。” 说完还挤了了几滴泪出来，眼底也变得红通通，长睫毛还一眨一眨的简直我见犹怜。

白宇心跳漏了一拍，他现在很想打110，喂？警察局吗？我怀疑我兄弟被妖精附体了，还想勾引我，但是我没有证据，你们能管管吗？


	6. Chapter 6

一晃眼镇魂也快杀青了，那件事之后，剧组一切又恢复了正常，只是因为之前中招的工作人员身体恢复花费了一段时日，稍微拖慢了一点剧组的进度，所以轮到快杀青的日子又开始了没日没夜的赶戏。至于那两父子倒是上了热搜，热搜标题“父亲听信邪教，自杀帮儿子续命”，现场那个血图形被打了码，但看着还是很诡异阴森，网友们都纷纷留言谴责”邪教害人！“ 白宇到过现场的所有痕迹都被清理掉了，结合白宇昏迷前听到的朱一龙唤他的声音和醒来后跟朱一龙睡在一个房间的事情，白宇就算再傻，也知道这事跟朱一龙脱不了干系，但噬魂阵是怎么破的，他还是没太搞清楚。

白宇本想通过查看阿杀的记忆来看看是不是能抓到朱一龙的小尾巴，但这次阿杀这个便携式可移动灵体摄像机却没什么用处，那天他的记忆只停留在白宇离开朱一龙的房间，后面就是一片黑暗，按阿杀自己的话说，他觉得自己好像在一片混沌里走了几个世纪那么长。

算了，白宇本来就是个乐天派，平时性格又比较懒散，对他来说，无论人还是事只要一没伤天害理，二没给他添麻烦，他都可以睁一只眼闭一只眼的过去。

但最近白宇真有点受不住了，这段时间龙哥越来越奇怪了，对他的关怀几乎已经到了令人发指的地步，叫起床，包早饭，时不时的身体接触，还整天小白小白的追在后面叫，就算不拍戏的时候那眼神也几乎是粘在他身上的，比如现在，白宇虽然正在跟其他人对戏，但就是能感觉到后面有一双眼睛要把他后背烧穿，偏偏每次他一回过头去，只能看见朱一龙扑扇扑扇躲闪的小眼神或者垂下眼去只留一片浓密长睫毛的羞涩一笑。

美人含羞，本来应该是一幅动人心弦的画卷，但不知道为什么，白宇就是没来由的觉得自己身上某个地方一紧，奈何他是条颜狗，明知道来者不善还是抗拒不了，只要朱一龙一来找他，立刻巴巴地跟着人家走了。

鹏鹏，洛洛和高雨儿三个人趁着拍戏空挡苟在一个角落里嘀嘀咕咕，高雨儿小声说：“哎，你们猜，他俩谁上谁下？"

洛洛自信地说：”我赌五毛钱的，以我多年的看文经验，肯定跟戏里一样，我站美人攻。”

鹏鹏不相信地摇摇头，说：“不可能，你看我老板最近越来越娇媚了，看着白老师那笑得简直跟妖精似的，还有上次你们不知道，他和白老师闹别扭非让我跟他一屋睡，结果早上起来他不见了，最后还是从白老师房里出来的，我老板这美貌能把直男都掰弯，肯定是下面的。”

高雨儿“呵呵”一笑，然后一脸同情地看着鹏鹏说：“鹏鹏，你这是危险发言，千万不要当着你老板的面说知道吗？你这么不了解你老板，小心哪天被卖了还要帮着数钱呢，朱老师这叫请君入瓮，专治白宇这种颜狗，床下把他迷的七荤八素，等上了床肯定是吃的骨头都不剩了。”

这边几个人讨论的正起劲，那边朱一龙和白宇坐在小马扎上则大眼瞪小眼地对望，白宇被朱一龙这一脸深情聆听地表情看得浑身不自在，忍不住清了清喉咙说:“龙哥，咱们明人不说暗话，上次噬魂阵那件事情，多亏了你救我，我先谢过。至于咱俩除了演员以外是什么身份，你看是不是有必要互相交个底？”

朱一龙一脸有趣地看着白宇说：“哦？咱俩是什么身份，你倒说说看？”

白宇见朱一龙把问题又抛给他，也不恼，他心里琢磨着朱一龙十有八九是自己要寻的人，之前在阿杀那里看到他身体里有金光，后来又能成功从噬魂阵里醒来还能来救他，要说一切跟白宇当初那个卦像没关系，未免也太巧了，于是白宇打算干脆摊开来说，是就是，不是就不是，反正对方也不是个普通人不会因为这种玄幻的事情把他当神经病，白宇组织了下思路精简地说：“我家有个祖训，每一代身上有金色龙纹的孩子都要肩负一个任务，寻人，我十五岁时卜过卦，说我要找的人就在娱乐圈，这也是我做演员的初衷，我找了五年没找到，但是我现在碰到你，龙哥，我觉得你就是我要找的人。” 白宇说完就望着朱一龙，就好像回答完问题等待老师告诉他对了还是错了的小学生。

朱一龙的脸色始终没变，听完白宇说的，只是很感兴趣地说：“哦？你身上金色龙纹长哪儿了？给我看看。”

白宇扯了扯T恤衫的领口，自己眼睛朝下看了一眼，说：“在心口位置。”

朱一龙也把头凑过来，贴着他的领口顺着锁骨望进去，果然浅浅淡淡的有个图形，嘴上却说：“看不太清，你把衣服撩起来给我看看，不然我不好判断。”

白宇迟疑了一下，心想大庭广众的撩衣服是不是有点不合适，但是看了一眼朱一龙那疑惑又期待的表情，心想算了，大老爷们豁出去了，是不是的早说开早好，于是拽起有龙纹印记这一侧的T恤边沿直把它拉过胸口。

此时已近中秋，气温受秋老虎影响仍然高居不下，所以白宇骤然暴露在空气里的皮肤并未感受到一丝凉意，却堪堪在朱一龙过于炽热的视线里起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他不好意思地想赶紧拉回T恤，手腕却被朱一龙紧紧攥住，朱一龙抬起另一只手抚上那个印记，在手指与印记相贴的瞬间白宇忍不住轻哼了一声，胸口像被人塞了一个小火苗，又热又痛的比前两次更甚，然后他听见朱一龙低声说：“小白，你终于又找到我了.”

远处正暗搓搓观察着这俩人的吃瓜群众简直兴奋地要上天了，高雨儿敲敲鹏鹏的头，两眼放光地说：“我说什么来着？你老板别看平时好像特别腼腆爱害羞，你看这关键时候胆子多大，光天化日的直接上手，老白不行，外强中干。”

白宇虽然胸口难受，但还是从朱一龙的话里抓住了一个关键词——又，他推开朱一龙的手，理好T恤问朱一龙：“龙哥，你为什么要说又？白家的祖训对寻人说的不多，也没说我找着人之后怎么办，你是不是知道些其他的信息？”

朱一龙坐正身体，眼睛望着白宇，似真似假地说道：“咱俩前世本是一对恩爱小夫妻，奈何遇上一条妖龙作乱为祸人间，还非要拆散咱俩。他强抢了你去，我去救你，可我不但没救回你，自己也死了，我死后你在一个和尚的帮助下除了那妖龙，还吃了他的血肉，所以你们白家才有了异能，不曾想我死后怨气不散，时常为祸，后来和尚耗尽法力许咱俩十世情缘，相见的标记就是你身上的金龙图纹，所以我们得做十世夫妻，做不满我死后又要为祸了，懂了吗？”

白宇听的嘴巴张得像鸡蛋那么大，愣了好一会儿才反应过来愤怒地说：“哥哥，我对你掏心掏肺，你这是把我当傻小子骗呢？你当我没看过电视剧，这他妈不就是聂小倩那个电视剧的加长改编版吗？”

朱一龙又露出了他招牌的无辜脸，说：“你看，我说了你又不信，真是这样的啊，戏剧来源于生活嘛，咱俩真是十世怨侣，你找着我了，剩下的事情就是咱俩要相爱啊。”

白宇算是弄明白了，他一直把朱一龙当一朵不惹尘埃的遗世独立白莲花，其实他就是一个一肚子坏水的大尾巴狼。白宇顺顺气又问：“那既然你啥啥都知道为什么是我找你而不是你找我？你有记忆，我身上有金色龙纹，你找我不是更快吗？”

朱一龙这次很认真的看着白宇说：“因为只有你主动靠近我，我才能想起来，你未必次次都会爱上我，但我肯定靠近你就会爱你。”

白宇一口气堵在胸口里上不去下不来，他很想揍朱一龙，但是他又下不去手，他现在唯一能选择的只有静静。还好这部剧再有两天就杀青了，之后朱一龙也要无缝衔接的进入下一个剧组了，这样自己就能稍微缓口气来琢磨一下这件事。

事实证明白宇还是太小瞧朱一龙这个大尾巴狼了，杀青当天在全剧组的起哄声中，朱一龙把他箍在怀里来了个大大的拥抱，末了还拿出一串钥匙递给白宇，说这是北京家里的钥匙，让白宇保管好，他那边新剧拍摄中随时得空就回去看他，这下全剧组都沸腾了，好多小姑娘都小声尖叫“妈呀，我搞到真的了。”

等白宇回了北京，就连他的朋友们都知道这事了，每次一聚会吃饭，大家就都关心地问：“你家朱老师最近回来看你没有？演员这工作就这样，想在家呆两天真难，他没空回来，你去看他不就好了嘛，反正你闲着也是闲着。” 头两次白宇还解释一下，但大家都用一种我们懂，没事，娱乐圈对这种事特别宽容的态度来安慰他，到后面白宇已经彻底放弃解释了。

直到某天鹏鹏打了电话过来，电话里鹏鹏特别焦急，他说：“白老师，你和龙哥在一起吗？你让他快点回来呗，他请的假已经过了，导演一直在催呢，婵姐已经发脾气了，她本来就对你俩的事不满意，你们稍微低调点儿”

白宇一脸懵逼地说：“啊？朱一龙没有回来过啊，你打过他电话了吗？”

这回鹏鹏也意识到可能出问题了，一下子有点慌了，声音里都带上哭音了说：“啊？我就是打他电话打不通才打给你的，龙哥两天前就走了，说回北京看看你，我本来要送他去机场，他说不用，他说为了避开粉丝订的是深夜航班，自己一个人去就行，我当时也没多想就让他自己走了，我要是送他是不是就不会出事了。”鹏鹏越说越激动，开始抽抽嗒嗒。

白宇越听整颗心悬得越高，但他还是努力让自己保持冷静，还要安抚鹏鹏：“你先别哭，这么说龙哥已经失踪超过48小时了，可以先报警，但最好让公司跟警察局打好招呼低调一点进行，跟剧组也说好这事先别透露出去，你把龙哥的航班信息发给我，我马上就赶过来。”

挂了电话，白宇才觉得自己心里像空了一块似的，他闭了闭眼睛，深呼了一口气，说道：“朱一龙你最好不要有事，否则你化成灰我也得把你揪出来.”


	7. Chapter 7

白宇赶到朱一龙拍戏的剧组时已经是半夜了，为了不引起注意，鹏鹏悄悄接了白宇，也没有联系前台开房而是让他直接住进朱一龙的房间.

房间里还挂着几套朱一龙的私服，浴室里有他惯常爱用的护肤品留在洗漱台上，床头上还放着翻开的剧本和一个保温杯，屋子里处处留着他生活过的痕迹，就好像他等会儿下了戏马上就会回来一样.

白宇疲惫地仰躺在床上，盘算着该去哪里打探朱一龙的消息，这件事情发生的太没有预兆，他甚至不知道他是遭遇了什么人为突发事情还是又被卷进了什么诡异事件里. 白宇在脑子里不停假设，然后根据假设理顺思路，甚至想了几套方案来将寻人这件事情继续下去，想的脑子疼了他就翻过身去把脑门埋在枕头里。

鼻尖传来一种清爽又混着点烟草味的香气，这个味道他不陌生，这是朱一龙身上的味道，之前拍戏时他俩靠的近他就能闻到，起初他以为是化妆师给用的什么化妆品或衣服上喷的香水，但后来他跟朱一龙私下来往密切了，甚至在一张床上睡过觉后，他就知道这是朱一龙自带的体味，即使在沐浴过后也依然能闻到夹杂在沐浴露香味后面的这股特殊味道。

此时夜深人静，在这熟悉的味道里，白宇没来由的觉得心头酸涩，他并不怎么相信朱一龙说的那些或深情或玩笑的鬼话，也不觉得自己真的作为一条颜狗就沦陷在对方的颜值里，他甚至本能对朱一龙抱着一种既想靠近又想逃离的心态，但当这个人真的无预兆的消失了，他又觉得自己心里好像少了点什么，空泛的要命。

迷迷糊糊间，白宇好像听见了几声清脆的铃音，声音让他觉得耳熟，好像曾经在哪里听到过。他仔细地分辨了声音传来的方向，不受控制地跟着这铃声出了房门拐进走廊里，旁侧一个逃生通道带着荧荧绿的标牌立在那里，白宇小心翼翼地拧开门把手，门后竟然不是楼梯，而是一个拥有蜿蜒而下石阶的山洞。

山洞里阴凉，白宇忍不住裹了裹身上的衣服，洞壁上有水滴时不时地落在白宇的皮肤上，那感觉冰凉刺骨，不太让人好受。台阶也很潮湿，白宇小心的一步一步向下走，越往下去好像越能听见潺潺的水声和更加清晰的铃音，石阶一圈转着一圈让白宇忍不住怀疑自己究竟会不会直接穿越进地心，而就在他忍不住胡思乱想地时候，他终于走到了底，因为他发现自己此刻正站在水里，小腿肚都被没过了。

面前是一个面积很大的寒潭，此刻水面上波澜不兴反而显得更加危险，白宇本能的想后退，却发现自己的腿似乎扎进了淤泥里动弹不得，而那引他而来的铃音也不见了踪迹，腿肚突然一阵酥麻，好像有什么东西刚刚蹭着他过去，那个感觉有点像鱼，因为动作很快，但从接触面积来推测的话这鱼的体型可能不小。白宇的肌肉紧绷起来，看不清的水面下说不定隐藏了什么，说来白宇虽然术法精通，但体力却一般，如果真的近距离遭遇个物理战，那他大概是讨不到什么便宜的，若不能在看见敌人的第一时间一击即中，那后面自己大概就没有还手的机会了。

突然水面泛起涟漪，以寒潭的中心为起点一圈一圈向外扩散，白宇此刻精神高度紧张，只恨自己刚刚出来时为什么没顺手抄个家伙，现在赤手空拳不知道斗得过斗不过。水面有一瞬间的下沉，紧接着水花四溅从潭心里窜出一个庞然大物，白宇被溅起的水花兜头盖脸的淋了一身水，水面带来的推力差点晃得他重心不稳一屁股坐下去，好不容易稳住身形后才看清水里出来的怪物是什么。

露出水面的是一条白色巨蟒，身体差不多有海碗口那么粗，通体雪白没有一丝杂色，此刻正盯着白宇吐着蛇信，按道理来说这个场景在阴暗的洞穴中绝对非常恐怖，但当本有三分恐惧的白宇对上那大蛇的眼睛后，他却好像读懂了它的情绪，它那两颗好似黑宝石的眼睛里似乎充满委屈和抱歉，像是个犯错误的小孩，在这诡异场景下反而带着莫名的喜感。

白宇张了张嘴，就像他本该知道它的名字，但到了嘴边又忘记了，他没来由的一阵喉咙发哑，那大蛇朝着他轻轻地探了探头，带着点讨好似乎想靠过来，才行了两步，白色的蛇身却忽然绷直重新摔回水里，白色大蛇在水里翻腾带着几丝哀鸣，还露在水面上的眼睛泛着雾气地看着自己，白宇觉得整个心都被揪了起来，难受的忍不住屏住了呼吸，水面上隐隐飘着点红色，白宇发现那是蛇的血迹，刚刚看得不仔细，只以为它通体雪白，此刻仔细瞧才发现白色鳞片下竟然戳着几根极细的钉子，在它的挣动间渗出些许血迹。

白色大蛇终于认命地呆在潭中间，只堪堪地伸过来个尾巴尖缠上白宇的小腿，一蹭一蹭的似有留恋，那尾巴尖卯着劲儿地往大腿上攀了几下，却终因长度不够而滑了下去. 白宇闭着眼，只觉腿被蹭的又麻又痒，心里泛起点空虚，这感觉似曾相识让白宇有几分忘情，突然耳畔传来一声“小白”，惊得他猛地睁开了眼。

他哪里去了什么山洞，也没有见到什么大蛇，白宇睁开眼赫然望见的是阿杀那造型独特的杀马特刘海和酒店的天花板. 他分明只是做了个梦？可刚刚那声小白他再熟悉不过，那肯定是龙哥的声音。

白宇推开阿杀的脑袋噌地坐了起来，他揉揉有点昏沉的太阳穴，又瞄了一眼酒店床头上的时钟，凌晨4点30分，看来他才迷迷糊糊睡了三十分钟而已，白宇来不及细想梦里的情境，就听阿杀颤抖地说：“宇..宇哥，我不是故意吵醒你的，我就想看看你是不是睡着了，我才探过头去你就坐起来了，我也被你吓一跳。”

“没事，我问你，朱一龙去哪里了？我不是让你盯着他吗？”难得这次见面白宇没有揍阿杀，他只是一边揉着太阳穴一边平静地询问，白宇其实也没想到还能再见着阿杀，他们之前拍戏是在上海，现下朱一龙的剧组是在杭州，所以这杀马特是真的听了自己的话一直跟着朱一龙了，一想到阿杀可能有线索，白宇顿时觉得心里安稳了一点。

阿杀局促的挠挠脑袋，似乎对突然脾气变好的白宇还有点不太适应，他想了想说：“我也说不清楚他在哪儿，要不你还是自己看好了。”

白宇在空气里虚捻了一下，溯魂术再次把阿杀最近的记忆摊开在眼前，画面里的朱一龙跟杀青时的样子有些不同，他的头发略长了些，形象不再是镇魂剧组时那副即克制又深情的样子，反而带着几分痞气和不羁，应该是新剧对人物外形和性格的塑造要求。

连着看了好一会儿，白宇敢断定，朱一龙是知道阿杀存在的，因为画面里有几次朱一龙都是直视着阿杀的眼睛露出一个坏坏的笑，而此刻正在观看阿杀记忆的白宇会有那么一瞬间的错觉，觉得他是在对着自己笑。

画面里有拍戏的场景也有酒店房间的场景，白宇没有发现太多问题，只能快速翻过一幕一幕的记忆，直到画面里一闪而过朱一龙直视着阿杀好像说了句什么，白宇赶紧又重新倒回去查看，朱一龙坐在酒店的沙发上，手上攥着剧本，他抬起头笑了一下，然后没有发出声音的说了一句话。白宇听不见他说的是什么只能努力靠口型来分辨，废了好大的力气才弄明白他说的那几个字是：小白，我好想你。

白宇的心不受控制地快速跳动了几下，脸颊上也染了几分红晕，心里暗骂朱一龙是个深藏不露的老流氓，但到底还是有几分说不清道不明的欢喜，眼下想起这个人找不见了，便又多了几分低落。白宇不想让自己过多的沉浸在情绪里，他果断地把记忆快进到鹏鹏说的朱一龙深夜去机场的那一天，朱一龙确实在深夜独自一人背着背包上了一部出租车，只是车子行至半程时，朱一龙突然让司机把车子停在了路边上，他下车前再一次看向了阿杀，用口型说了一句：“很快回来，别来找我。” 白宇一瞬间心脏跳得比刚刚还快，脑子都忍不住嗡鸣了一下，他说不清楚自己的感受，就好像他因为知道龙哥没有发生意外松了口气，但仔细想这句话又分明有什么不对劲，他肯定还是遇上了什么事情才突然做了这个决定。

白宇反复地观察这段记忆，打算从行进的车辆上找到蛛丝马迹。车厢里没有异常，但白宇还是快速记下了车牌号和司机的姓名，车窗外是快速略过的树木，旁边好像是座山，看起来好像也没什么异常，不对，白宇又重新看了一遍，确实没有什么东西，但在各种噪声中好像隐约有个不和谐的声音隐匿其中，没错，是铃声，跟梦里一模一样的铃声。


	8. Chapter 8

这个发现让白宇感到振奋，他收起溯魂术，猛地从床上跳下来绕着屋子来来回回走动，大约过了十分钟终于拿定了主意，说：“阿杀，跟我走。”

一人一鬼在即将天亮的凌晨离开了酒店，白宇拦下了一辆出租车，交代司机往机场方向开，然后又小声的跟阿杀说：“看着点外面，到了朱一龙下车的地方告诉我。”

阿杀的脑袋因为溯魂术的缘故还晕晕乎乎的，这会儿上了 车才发现天就快亮了，他苦哈哈地说：“宇哥，天快亮了，我怕光。"

白宇不为所动，平静地说：“放心，天亮前肯定能到，到时候给你找个地方安息。”

司机冷不丁听着这话吓一跳，赶紧从后视镜里看了后座的客人一眼，对方肤色白净，一脸有型的小胡子，看着倒不像坏人，只是眼睛通红形容有些憔悴，怕别是个精神病患者吧？

白宇察觉到司机一直从后视镜里看他，笑着点了点头，解释道：“不好意思，在跟朋友讲电话。”

司机收回目光，想着自己还是别操心别人了，听说最近两天在去机场的路上出了好几次车祸，自己这夜班司机送完这趟就交班了，谨慎驾驶安安全全地回家才是第一位的。

白宇从机场过来时走的不是这段路，而是机场至市区高速，而现在这条路则是一条通往机场的单向路，旁边是山，路边是树，绿化环境非常好。只是行至半途时，白宇已经察觉出不对劲了，路上的阴气太重，起初还飘飘渺渺，再往前开这阴气似乎都能透过车厢缝隙钻进来了，白宇忍不住叫了一声：“停车！”

司机只觉得整个人昏头昏脑的，身上又似乎很冷，看了眼车前面的操作按钮，自己并没有开制冷空调啊。突然后座客人喊了声停车，司机感觉这声音好像穿透了一团冷雾透过来，一下让他整个人清明起来，他赶紧踩下一脚刹车，这才发现自己车子开的已经越过了中间的黄线，要是后面再有辆车子开过来没注意，非要追尾不可，司机打着双闪把车子停在路边，问：“怎么了？您是憋不住要下车方便吗？”

白宇正低头跟阿杀小声说话，阿杀说：“好像就是这里，但是当时这里没有这么大的阴气。”

白宇轻微地点了下头，跟司机说：“您就在这放我下来吧，我不去机场了，不好意思给您添麻烦了，钱还是按照到机场的算。”说着白宇拿出手机扫了下后座上贴的支付宝二维码，转了200块钱过去。

司机那边收到钱款到账的提示音，他瞧瞧白宇的样子，又看看周围这前不着村后不着店的地理环境，霎时联想到了很多不好的事情，他顾虑再三还是说：“兄弟，这个时间把你一个人扔这里我不放心啊，你是不是遇到什么难事了，你要愿意你跟我说说，我这拉你去机场再送你回去也行，权当咱们兜兜风解闷可以吗？”

白宇露牙一笑，从座位中间伸出手到前座跟司机握了下手，接着说：“谢谢大哥，你放心吧，我没有要轻生，我刚约了几个朋友，他们等下就到了，我们这是要爬山看日出去。”

司机被白宇握着的手感觉掌心一热，像有股热流顺着手心流了进去，他再对上白宇那好看又柔和的目光，顿时觉得自己大概是多心了，于是点点头说：“年轻人就是会玩啊，那你们可小心着点。”

白宇下了车冲着司机挥挥手看着他的车子开出了这段阴气浓郁的地方，才放心的转过身去。

眼下是十二月中，江浙这一带已经开始变冷了，南方的冷是往骨头缝里钻的湿冷，习惯了北方干冷又有暖气的白宇更是觉得身上冷的直哆嗦，他忍不住跺跺脚，活动活动肩膀，趁着太阳出来前，带着阿杀加快速度往山上去。

越往山上走白宇越是觉得不妙，这阴气简直浓的都要化不开了，但却一个鬼魂都没见着，阿杀在这一片阴气里反而越来越虚弱了，他抬手擦擦额头，就好像他还能出汗是的，说：“宇哥，是不是太阳出来了？我咋觉得我没有力气了呢？”

白宇闻言快速地看了一眼阿杀，阿杀身上的阴气本来就不浓，这会儿更是淡的简直像是要蒸发了一样，白宇赶紧结了个固魂咒，以手机为媒介，把阿杀的魂暂时封进了手机里。

白宇顺便看了一眼手机，还有一格信号，朱一龙的手机一直打不通，十有八九越往里走信号越差或者可能被某些东西屏蔽掉了，保险起见白宇决定给发小发个信息说下位置，以防等下进了山里出不来。

他点开微信找出一个备注名为"儿子"的人，点开对话框发送了位置信息，然后留下一句话：“明天这个时候我要是没回来，到这个地方来找爸爸，带好家伙什儿。” 然后才揣起手机朝着阴气缭绕的山里走去。

按时间推算的话，这会儿太阳肯定已经出来了，但是林子里的白宇却丝毫没有感受到阳光的温暖，这里和山外面好像分化成了两个世界，白宇能感觉到，阴气是源源不绝的从外面涌进来的，仿佛这座山是个巨大的磁场，吸引着各种阴气与阴魂到这里，之前阿杀的记忆里有隐约听见过一点铃音，现下林中倒是一片静谧，连虫鸣鸟叫都听不见了，朱一龙到底还在不在这座山里？

这么找下去不是办法，白宇试着用五感搜了一遍这附近有没有什么活人的气息，但是一无所获，突然他想起了朱一龙的生辰八字，于是决定用搜神法来试试，搜神虽然叫的牛逼，但其实并不是真的搜神仙的，施术者首先要知道对方的生辰八字而且还要用自己的血为媒介来召唤，但通常只有你和这个要找的人距离不超过5里才有用，比起茅山道派随便驱个纸人都能寻人魂魄，白家这招确实很鸡肋，也不知道是什么情形下研发的。

白宇咬破手指结了个印，然后默念朱一龙的生辰八字，没有任何与朱一龙有关的气息传回来，白宇只能继续往前走，待走出去三四里再咬破手指结个印，这么着手指都破了四五回了也没个消息，白宇瞅着自己都快被咬烂了的手指头，疼得直吸冷气，十指连着心，这滋味真不好受，等找着朱一龙了，非得也咬他几口解解气。

又咬破了一回手指头，这回召唤倒是有了微弱的回应，白宇辨明方位赶紧加快脚步朝那边走去，有回应说明在五里之内，但山路毕竟不比平地，哪怕是地图上看只有一二百米，真走起来也是要废个十分八分的功夫的。还好白宇腿长步子大，走了半小时不到终于是已经走到了这五里的边缘，但白宇却并没有看见朱一龙的踪迹。

白宇纳闷了一会儿，这搜神术虽然不那么便利，但是还从来没出过差错，没可能刚刚搜到了这会儿就没了？还是说朱一龙刚才在这，但是又走了？他捡起个小树枝撩动树木草丛掩映的地方，一边找一边叫着朱一龙的名字，知道的这是在找人，不知道的还以为丢了个什么猫狗的在草丛里呢。

别说，还真有收获，就在一颗靠近山体的树木后面，居然被他找到一个有半人高的洞穴，白宇丢了个石子进去，等了几分钟没动静，这才蹲下探了个脑袋进去。他发现这洞可能挺深，似乎是顺着山体挖的，曲曲折折看不到头。

洞穴可见的拐角处有个黑色的东西吸引了白宇的注意力，他手脚并用的爬了过去，爬至拐角处才看清楚这是个LV的背包，不用说这肯定是朱一龙的了，为啥白宇这么清楚，因为他有个一模一样的，朱一龙这人就是个败家，别看这么多年也没大红大紫，买东西那是从不手软，私服都是各种奢侈品大牌，而且自从他单方面宣布他俩要谈感情处对象开始，朱一龙就开始把买东西这件事扩展至他身上，所以白宇总是三天两头的收到朱一龙寄来的包裹，不是衣服就是包，这款LV的黑色双肩背包就是其中之一。

白宇翻看了下背包，感觉有个地方手感摸起来跟其他的地方不太一样，皮质略硬一些，他掏出手机打开手电筒照了照，又凑到鼻子跟前闻了闻，有一股血腥气，可能朱一龙受伤了血浸在背包上，才让搜神术找到了一点微弱的气息。

想到这，白宇不再犹豫，加快速度往洞里爬去，已经两天多了，朱一龙不吃不喝还受了伤，肯定非常危险，得快点找到他。

白宇心里烦乱，爬的又快，洞里又黑，一时没注意突然感觉身体失重般向下掉去，这洞七拐八拐后居然来了个垂直升降，突然的掉落让白宇没控制住，“啊”的一声大喊了出来，声音撞上四周的山体顿时形成巨大的回响。白宇努力调整自己的姿势，希望落地时可以不要脑袋朝下，最好的情况是自己可以用肩膀着地顺势一滚卸掉几分力，然而风声呼啸而过，白宇还没反应过来，就落入了一个温暖的怀抱，白宇睁开眼睛一看，接住他的不是别人，正是朱一龙。

只听朱一龙气急败坏地说：“不是说了让你不要来找我，你怎么这么让人不省心。”


	9. Chapter 9

白宇觉得朱一龙实在是倒打一爬，让人不省心的明明是你自己吧，可是待看清朱一龙狼狈的样子又忍住了没有怼回去。

他赶紧跳下朱一龙的怀抱，扶住对方关切地问：“你受伤了？到底怎么回事？”

朱一龙拖着白宇往洞穴中间走，边走边说：“先别说那么多，离墙壁远一点，这里面很危险，你跟着我。” 话音才落，墙壁上竟冒出许多长头发，张牙舞爪的朝他们扑了过来。

“我艹，什么玩意儿？”白宇余光瞄见这些头发心里一惊，太他妈恶心了，还湿哒哒的，跟下水道里的脏头发是的。

朱一龙眼疾手快拽着他躲到洞穴中间的一块大石头后面，湿答答的长头发没有抓着人又缩了回去，两个人背靠着巨石喘着粗气，白宇只怔愣了一会儿立刻掏出手机打开手电筒，借着微弱的光查看朱一龙的情况.

他的脸上大概是蹭了些灰，一块白一块黑的，身上衣服有不同程度的破损，靠近腰侧的地方有血迹，整个人看起来又狼狈又邋遢，跟平时精致到不行的男人判若两人.

白宇说不清心里的滋味，即便后来他已经知道朱一龙骨子里的腹黑和温驯的表面是两回事，但出于第一印象，龙哥在他心里仍然是个皎如天上月的人物，如今见他这幅模样，白宇说不清是心疼还是愤怒.

他闷闷的不说话，又不顾朱一龙的反对强硬地按住他去掀有血迹的那一侧衣服，只听“呲”的一声，朱一龙整张脸和眉毛都抽了抽，白宇借着光仔细一看，带血的衣服和肉长在了一起，他刚刚的动作又生生把长在一起的衣服贴着皮肉给撕了下来，血滴滴答答的顺着腰线流下来，朱一龙皱着眉头几分委屈地说：“都快长好了，你故意的吧？”

白宇没搭腔，沉默了一会儿，说：“就刚刚那恶心吧啦的头发弄的？”

说完他也没等朱一龙回答，手指在手腕上晃了一下，一条金色的鞭子赫然出现在他手上，他结了个印，念了一句“雷火令”，紧接着空气里窜出烈焰顺着鞭子燃烧了起来，鞭子破空而出，抽在洞穴的墙壁上，洞穴里立刻回荡着凄惨的嚎叫，无数的头发从四面八方向白宇袭来，遇上烈焰即化为灰烬，白宇的脸在火光的映衬下透出几丝狠厉.

朱一龙坐在地上仰着脸，一脸痴迷的看着白宇，勾了勾嘴角小声地自语：“这东西果然最适合在你手里。”

白宇挥着鞭子抽了十几分钟，虽然扑过来的头发都被烧断了，惨叫声也不绝于耳，但对方的攻势却没有随之减弱，反而攻击力始终维持在一个非常恒定的水平上，白宇眼看有点体力不支，于是纳闷地问朱一龙：“这到底是什么东西，怎么解决不干净？”

朱一龙站起身来，夺过白宇的鞭子绕着墙壁甩了一圈，说“看！", 白宇借着鞭子上的火光朝墙壁看去，顿时整个人的鸡皮疙瘩都出来了，墙上不只有头发，还有很多面目模糊的五官好像要冲破墙壁，没有规律胡乱抓挠的手和脚张牙舞爪，整个墙壁随着各种断肢残骸的动作呈波浪状起伏，看起来就像一个在喘气的畸形怪物。

”我靠，乱葬岗吗？我以为头发就够恶心了，这一堆的手啊脚啊是啥玩意？” 白宇搓了搓胳膊，小心的避过几缕漏网的头发的攻击，被朱一龙揽着又缩回了大石头后面。

鞭子在朱一龙手心里变成一条手链，失去了火光的山洞里又恢复了幽暗的环境，只有白宇手机上的一点亮光能照亮周围一米的范围，山洞渐渐归于平静。

“这里有个法器，方圆百里的阴魂和阴气都被吸到这里出不去，久而久之就成了个聚阴地，无数阴魂被洞穴直接吸收了化为一体，现在这个洞就是个吃人的活物，只要这个法器还在，聚阴地不毁，他的能量就源源不绝。”朱一龙说的慢条斯理，仿佛在讲什么志怪小说，而不是他俩当下身处的险境。

“你说的法器，是个铃铛？"白宇突然问道。

”你怎么知道？“ 朱一龙说话的语气频率一变，再没有刚才的从容笃定，隐隐透着几分急切。

白宇在黑暗里看不清朱一龙的微表情，只道他是好奇，便说：“我来找你前做了个梦，梦里有铃铛的声音，后来又从阿杀的记忆里听见了相似的铃声。”

朱一龙沉吟着重复了一遍“...梦...", 但他并没有再追问什么，而是交代白宇:” 你最好想个办法把耳朵堵住或者让自己暂时失聪，铃铛在这个山洞里，不知道什么时候会响，他对人的精神有扰乱作用，会让你看到一些幻象，我们得想办法找到它，打破这个聚阴地的平衡才能出去。“

白宇若有所思地看看朱一龙："那你呢？你不用堵住耳朵吗？还有我白家祖传的龙鞭怎么你也会用？”

“....小白，那个...不是龙鞭，身体部位不对，你这样叫很奇怪”

白宇都快被他气笑了，外表看着正了八经的朱老师这会儿又脑补了什么黄色废料呢，关注点实在太奇怪了。

“它全名叫乾坤鞭，据说是龙筋做的，你别在这打岔，我问你的问题你还没回答呢？别想蒙混过关。”白宇心想这次就算你跟我眨眼卖萌也是没用的。

谁知朱一龙没有再绕弯子，只是笑笑说：“你们家世代祖训都要寻我，我们渊源这么深，我能用它不是再正常不过了吗？说起来这还是当年我给白家的一件礼物呢。至于那个铃铛，对我是没什么用处的，但对普通人却有影响，这也是我不让你来找我的原因。”

白宇将信将疑，但眼下的环境肯定不是深入探讨这个问题的合适时机，当务之急是找到铃铛，先离开这里。于是白宇问：“那你先告诉我，我们要怎么找这个铃铛？它长什么样？多大？”

“大概手掌大小，青铜做的一个小铃铛，我进了这个洞之后它就没再响过，暂时判断不出方位，咱俩只能想办法在这洞里搜一遍了。”

摸黑在一个墙壁上满是四肢头颅大乱炖一样的地方找个巴掌大的铃铛，听起来好像比大海捞针好不了多少.

“没有足够照明的东西，根本看不清这个洞里的情况，要想办法让铃铛自己响起来才能判断出大致的方位.”白宇思索了一下提出建议.

朱一龙点点头，问道：“所以？”

白宇的眼睛在黑暗里环视了一圈，翘起一边嘴角邪魅一笑，“暴力执法！” 顿了一下，白宇又补充道：“听音辩位就交给你了.”

朱一龙还在纳闷怎么个暴力执法，只见白宇飞快地割破掌心，借着掌心鲜血在乾坤鞭上一抹，单手结印，低声沉语道：“乾罗答那 洞罡太玄 斩妖缚邪 杀鬼万千 今以吾血祭乾坤，破，杀!”

他一句话刚念完，沾血的乾坤鞭便发出破空之声，洞内顿时狂风骤起，电闪雷鸣，管它是断肢还是头发，通通在狂风里被折断，在雷火中被燃烧，千万阴魂嚎哭的惨叫声和滚滚天雷简直要震碎耳膜。

此刻，朱一龙的额头上跳跃着暴躁的小青筋，他甫一听见白宇念起这乾坤破杀咒就已经用一团金光把两人护在了里面，白宇那渗血的手更让他气不打一处来，这个混蛋永远这么乱来，敢把威力巨大的乾坤破杀咒用在这个半封闭的洞穴里，他也不怕劈塌了洞穴直接把他俩活埋了，但气归气，他还是撕下了一块干净的里衣边角先帮白宇把伤口缠上。

白宇瞪着朱一龙大喊道：“快找啊，你弄我干嘛？赶紧听铃声啊？”

朱一龙眼角一抽，吼回去：“我他妈怎么找？这么吵，我耳朵都快聋了。”

白宇继续大喊道：“你说什么？”

朱一龙：“......”

白宇在施法之前已经关闭了自己的听力，现在他的世界一片静谧，看着暴躁的龙哥在他面前嘴巴一张一合，他无赖地摊摊手表示爱莫能助，您自己想办法吧。

朱一龙深呼吸了一口气，在心里默颂了几遍清心咒，强压住想要暴打白宇的冲动，开始闭上眼睛仔细地听着，暴风雷雨中万鬼同哭，各种不同音调频率的噪声混杂在一起，在小小的洞穴中好似被扩音了几万倍。

然而犹如他之前能在高速行驶的汽车中精准辨别出铃声一样，朱一龙此刻也异常敏锐地捕捉到了那夹杂在噪声中，时隐时现的，“叮当叮当”的声音，他睁开眼睛望向洞穴的东南方向，在骤然明亮的闪电中看清了那个斜插在墙缝里的青铜铃铛。

“找到了？” 白宇顺着他的视线望向又恢复成一片漆黑的东南角。


	10. Chapter 10

没有了闪电的照明，东南角又恢复了乌漆嘛黑，白宇“啧”了一声，即使知道方位了想弄下来也不容易，不过白宇的性格是那种能直来直去的时候，绝不玩弯弯绕绕，能暴力解决的时候，绝不动用脑子，所以他秉持着能顺便卷下来最好，卷不下来就抽烂它丫的思路，抡鞭子就霹雳啪啦照着东南角的墙一顿猛抽，也不管自己到底打的是啥，他就不信了，抽它个百八十鞭子还能一下也不中？

“白宇，别，你快住手！”朱一龙着急地喊白宇，这死孩子手怎么老是又欠又快，脑子揣着是摆设吗？可惜白宇根本听不见他说啥，兀自沉浸在自己的世界里鞭子抡的这个来劲儿。

朱一龙只能上手去按住他挥鞭子的那只手，突然整个山洞都震动了一下，一声沉重的“嗡~”声响起。这声音不似其他噪音是在空气里传导的，它更像是蓦然在心底炸起了一颗雷，带着劈山裂海的气势，让世间万物都跟着颤抖。

饶是白宇已经关闭了听力，但在声音响起的瞬间，他仍是觉得有一股热流从内向外的翻涌，他似若有所觉地伸手蹭了一下鼻子，却见手上都是殷红的血迹，这血迹在眼前逐渐氤氲，慢慢模糊，很快他就什么也不知道的倒下了。

“小——白！” 朱一龙一口血随着这撕心裂肺的呼喊喷了出来，倒下去前他只记得要护住小白。

\---------------------------

已经很久没有体会过这种归于混沌的感觉了，天地苍茫，只剩他一人独行，不知从何处来亦不知往何处去，万物缄默，唯独对他不语。

“嘿，孙子！你爷爷来救你了，听到回个话。"

万籁俱寂中这声音如此不合时宜，朱一龙总觉得耳边好像有只蚊子一直在哼哼，吵得他脑仁儿疼，但烦躁的情绪逐渐让他的意识回笼，他猛地睁开眼睛喊了声”小白！” 然后才意识到自己正躺在满是坚硬石子的地上，怀里搂着一个人，他压低下巴去看，虽然满脸血迹但仍能看出是他的小白，对方胸膛的起伏证实小白还活着，一颗心终于归回了原位。

“嘿，孙子，听没听见爷爷叫你，不会真出事儿了吧？”

朱一龙眉头一皱，抬起眼睛去找这声音来源，只见半空中浮着一个纸片做的小人，苍白的脸上画着一张大嘴，嘴巴虽然一动不动，却能发出很多噪音，比如......

“艹，真出事了？"

"孙子哎，爷爷对不起你啊！爷爷来晚了，连你最后一面都没见着。"

"5555，什么地儿说理去，早知他妈今日，上次我就应该把那岛国小黄片送你了”

“别怕啊，爷爷马上来了，怎么地也得把你尸体扛回去。”

朱一龙还能说什么，物以类聚嘛，这么不靠谱的朋友肯定是来找小白的。

他清了清嘶哑的喉咙，说:“别喊了，白宇还活着，你是谁？”

白纸小人出现了短暂的沉默，然后才发出声音说道：“呦！朱老师是吧？哈哈哈，初次见面请多多关照，我是白宇那孙子的，哦不是，白宇那.....什么的发小，您叫我马大鹏，鄙人茅山派第250代传人，咱们也算半个道友。”

朱一龙：“.......” 莫名觉得茅山派这一代的数字和传人有点合适。

“那个...大鹏，咱们回去再聊，小白受伤了，你带绳子了吗？如果没有你去找一下，然后在洞口接着，帮我把小白先弄上去。”

“哎呦我艹，伤的重不重？你等着啊，我马上！” 没一会儿洞口扔下来一截登山绳，还带安全卡扣的。

朱一龙都不知道他和白宇到底在底下晕了多久，反正这会儿洞里什么风雨雷电都没有了，洞穴墙壁上的那些断肢残骸也都歇菜了，他抱起白宇走到洞口下方，把绳子缠在白宇身上再扣好安全扣，喊了一声好了，那边绳子就拽着白宇往上去了。

不一会儿马大鹏的声音传来：“朱老师，你稍等会儿啊，我放下这孙子再来救你。”

朱一龙心不在焉地说了声 “好”，然后踱步往东南角走去。离着还有几米远，朱一龙就看见了那个已经被乾坤鞭抽成两半的青铜铃，他有点惋惜又有点释然，自言自语地说:“碎了就碎了吧，我应该也用不上你了，我会好好护着他的。”

他又走回洞穴中间，捡起了白宇的手机和已经断成两截的乾坤鞭，然后借着靠近出口附近的墙壁的力量，一个腾跃扒住了洞口，自己爬了上来。

白宇虽然被法器破损的戾气震得七窍流血，但好在朱一龙早就用金光护住了两个人，所以到底没有伤了性命，马大鹏又画了几张安神固魂符贴在白宇身上等他元气恢复。就这么着，朱一龙和马大鹏这对儿刚认识的，白宇的腹黑未来男友和二逼最佳损友一合计，医院就不必去了，直接搬回酒店好好养着吧。

马大鹏把俩人送回酒店，又使了个障眼法帮忙把白宇弄到朱一龙房间里去，这才自觉功成身退，找前台开了另一间房补觉去了。

白宇是被饿醒的，也或者说是被食物的味道给熏醒的，他乍一睁开眼睛，眼前还有点模糊，过了好一会儿才看清这熟悉的酒店天花板，然后才听见两个人聊天的声音。

”哎，龙哥，你听我给你讲那孙子以前是怎么祸祸我的.......现在你能收了他简直是为民除害。“

"没有，小白是个特别好的人，真的，他没有缺点。"

白宇躺在床上听着这俩人对话，心里一时说不清是啥滋味，真二逼和大尾巴狼会晤了，自己还能不能更惨点。

他躺在床上咳嗽了两声以表示自己已经醒了，潜台词就是你俩快停止那恶心人的对话吧，果然下一秒俩人就以光速窜到他的床前，一左一右的关怀道：  
朱一龙："醒了？好点没有？"  
马大鹏："饿不饿？起来吃火锅？”

白宇翻了个白眼瞪马大鹏：“儿子，你是不是傻？哪家病人睁开眼吃火锅？你咋一点没遗传你爸爸我的智商？”

马大鹏没搭理他，反而转过去跟朱一龙说：“龙哥，你可以放心了，这孙子这是好了，看这小嘴巴巴的都能损人了。”

朱一龙点点头，坐到床边，伸手半抱起白宇，帮他调了调身后的枕头让他半靠着，才说：“你都睡了两天了，我帮你叫碗粥来，等会儿我再帮你擦擦身上，出了一身汗肯定难受。”

白宇低头一看，自己身上的贴身衣物已经被换过了，现在穿的这件一看就是朱一龙的，而朱一龙帮他调好枕头后还维持着这个半抱的姿势，手臂横过腰身指尖搭在他的腰上，热源从附着的那几点传递过来，白宇忽然就跟身上爬了蚂蚁似的，左右腾挪的扭了扭身子，然后有点脸红结巴的说：“我...我又不残废，我自己能..能洗。”

马大鹏在旁边“哎呦喂”了一声，做出一个没眼看的表情说：“孙子你变了，爷爷我吃饱了，你俩该干啥干啥啊，我回屋了。” 然后就一溜烟的跑了。

等人走了，白宇自己爬起来去洗澡，朱一龙一路护着他到浴室门口，临关门前扯了一下白宇的衣服说：“要不我给你洗？”

白宇脸一红，却连眼睛抬也没抬的只说了一句：“不用。” 顿了一会儿又说：“你先帮我叫碗粥吧，饿了。” 朱一龙手指抠着门框没出声，只轻轻点了点头。

洗完澡出来，白宇默默干掉一大碗粥，擦了擦嘴角终于抬起眼皮看着朱一龙。朱一龙全程坐在白宇对面，手上捧着个热水杯子，见白宇吃完放下粥，赶紧把水杯递过来说：“来，喝点水，已经不烫了。”脸上那表情殷殷切切，要多乖有多乖。

白宇一瞧他那表情，一时狠心的话也没说出来，接过水杯后，清清喉咙问道：“剧组那边的事情解决了？“

朱一龙点点头，没多说什么，一双大眼睛透着几分委屈和不安，手指无意识地在裤子的破洞那里抠来抠去。

白宇无奈地摇摇头，这个人这么多年这个坏毛病一直没改，心里黑的就算是一团浓墨，面上偏要无论如何也要让你心疼。

于是他故作严肃地说：“事情你是要自己交代？还是要我一句一句问你？”

朱一龙坐在椅子上微微地颤抖了一下说："小白，不是你想的那样。"

白宇两手环胸盯着他，说："哦？我想的是哪样？" 朱一龙却抿着嘴唇，低垂着眼睛不肯出声。

白宇冷哼了一声，说：“好，看来你自己不愿意说，那我替你说吧。” 他又看了看朱一龙，见对方还是没有要开口的意思，只能自己继续说道：“你故意引我去那个山洞，你早知道洞里是什么东西。”

朱一龙终于肯抬起眼睛看着白宇，他眼圈通红，声音低哑地说：“我并没有想要害你，你受伤是我意料之外的事情。”

这个人大抵是能抓着他的软肋，白宇看着对面这个男人红红的眼睛，只觉得心尖被人狠狠地掐了一下。他深呼了口气说：“你利用阿杀传讯，算准了我一定会去找你，故意把带血的书包留在洞口转弯的地方，让我能顺利的发现书包爬进去，可你忘记了，你说那是一个聚阴阵，那又怎么可能入口的地方这么太平，只在里面的山洞有阴魂聚集呢？还有若洞口处其实很太平，那书包上的血又是哪来的？是，你没有想要让我受伤，但你为了骗我进去，却能狠心把自己搞的满身伤。朱老师，你演戏好下本钱啊！”

“小白....”朱一龙的声音很小，那有点像是一声卡在嗓子眼里的呜咽。

白宇强忍着把这个人暴打一顿再搂在怀里的想法，继续说：“不过这点小伤对你来说又算得了什么呢？毕竟您扒皮抽筋剜心的事情都干过了，对吧，妖龙大人？或者应该叫你大白？"


	11. Chapter 11

"小白，你...你想起来了？" 朱一龙说不清自己到底是更期盼还是更恐惧，前尘往事追溯几千年，他们之间的孽缘太深，若小白想不起来，他们还有机会重头再来；若小白想起了，他就只能听凭他发落。

其实在无数次重逢中，他曾选择抛却前尘去爱那个一无所知的小白，可他能算计他们的每一次重逢，却算计不了小白的心。走过几世，小白有时候爱他，有时候并不会爱他，即使是爱他的时候，他们之间也像隔着沧海桑田，谁也无法向谁更近一步。所以他自私地想堵上一切去换回一个完整的小白，只是事到临头，他又有些怕了。

白宇坐在沙发上并未搭腔，他揉着太阳穴闭目养神，脑海里突然多出来的那些记忆还需要些时间来消化。洞中青铜铃破碎时，那沉重的嗡声似乎与他的灵魂发生了共鸣，他一时承受不住陷入昏厥，在昏厥的那段时间里，他仿佛穿越千年回到过去，重新又经历了一遍几千年前发生的事情，也有一些与他有关但他未曾经历过的事情，可能是来自青铜铃的记忆。

自史书有记以来，八百里秦川一直是风调雨顺，土地肥沃之地，而追溯至上古时期则不然。白家自古镇守关中，不为外人道的身份是“守龙人”，此守并非守护，而是看守，关中渭水之下封禁着一条上古妖龙，乃是生于混沌的白蚺所化，尧舜时期于黄河兴风作浪，致使沿河百姓死伤无数。后河伯献河图，河图有秘法另附锁魂铃和32颗葬龙钉，将妖龙囚禁在渭水之地，白家世世代代便驻守在这里看守着。

时至神龙元年，借周武帝病重，朝廷里来人命白家借龙运复辟大唐，自古以来朝代皆有气运，李氏之运早在周朝前已断，如今要逆天而为必要借助神力还要付出巨大代价.可是白氏一族人口众多，对此一直持两种不同意见，一部分人认为违抗朝廷要满门抄斩，但若成事，白家就可在李氏皇朝居功志伟，便也可从边缘化的守龙人成为朝廷得力干将，何况光复大唐乃是一门荣光；

另一部分以白家家主白泽为首则持反对意见，逆天而为必遭反噬，且此过程中不知要有多少白家人为此丧命。可惜，人的贪念一起就很难再按下去了，那时白泽的妻子有孕在身，族人抓了其妻逼白泽做出选择，最终白泽只能妥协。

白泽修为极深，他研读过各种上古秘术和禁术，终于通过噬魂阵推演出了可以夺龙运来给李氏皇朝复辟的办法，修改过的噬魂阵要用最残忍的方法让32个法力高强的活人生祭，再配合32颗葬龙钉和锁魂铃来夺取妖龙的上古修为。

开阵的那一天，秦川之地乌云密布，天雷地火摧毁农田村庄，封禁地里血流成河，苍天震怒。而妖龙的万年修为被夺，要忍受去龙骨降神格的痛楚，其厉不下于挫骨扬灰，妖龙被打回白蚺原形时立下血誓:”他日我若夺回修为，必屠白氏满门。”

浮光掠影如白驹过隙，借了龙运亦避不过权力之争，及至玄宗即位后，李氏天下才复又兴盛。

小白就出生在玄宗即位后的开元二十六年，他是这一批的白家子孙里潜力和修为最好的，就是从小性子跳脱，做事极没有规矩。

白宇在记忆里晃了晃神，他想起了自己还是小白时，第一次见到白蚺时候的事情。那时候他才满10岁，偷偷看了藏书阁里的禁书，知道了渭水禁地的破解之法，正打算一个人趁着夜晚，偷偷去看看传说中的龙到底是什么样子，他白天在宝鼎楼买了桂花糕揣在怀里，夜里躺在床上直到月上中天才悄悄溜了出去，按着禁书上的记载避过了各种机关阵法，潜入禁地。

渭水禁地在地下极深之处，入洞穴后有蜿蜒石阶，而石阶的两旁则布满了长明灯，一个小小的人儿因为期待和未知，浑身发着抖，又强忍着怯意一步步拾阶而下。

寒潭里忽然掀起波浪，一条白色巨蟒浮出水面，居高临下用黑曜石似的眼睛冷冷看着这个不速之客。小白整个人都愣住了，这怎么跟想象中的龙长得不一样？他印象里龙应该长有龙角，有长长的胡须，还有像鹰一样的爪子，应该威风凛凛气势骇人，可眼前这条巨蟒虽然也很大，可总归比龙差远了，难道白家祖训都是骗人的，他们守的根本不是龙，而是一条蛇？

不过为了表示礼貌，小白还是故作成熟的抱了拳，然后奶声奶气地说：“我是小白，你叫什么名字？”

白蚺立于潭中没有搭话，只瞪着一双眼睛看着他。小白没有得到回答也不觉得有什么不对，大抵即使是蛇妖也不懂人语吧，他只管自说自话："你没有名字吗？没事，我叫小白，你就叫大白吧，你虽然不是龙，但是你是我见过的最白最漂亮的蛇，所以大白这个名字很适合你。"

大白蛇的眼睛里似乎闪过一丝嫌弃，小白觉得自己肯定是看错了，蛇怎么可能会有情绪呢？他把手伸进衣怀里摸摸索索，掏出那包快揉碎了的桂花糕，小心翼翼地把它放到水边，然后献宝似地说：”这个桂花糕可好吃了，是宝鼎楼有名的点心，我娘说第一次跟人见面是要有见面礼的，我把我最喜欢的点心送给你，你也尝尝。"

白蚺仍然没有动，白宇对记忆里的那个小白嗤笑，"傻瓜，妖都是要吃人的，怎么会喜欢吃桂花糕呢。"

自此之后，小白就养成了偷入禁地的习惯，隔三岔五的跑来看他的大白，一人一蛇，一个聒噪，一个无语，小白会把自己看来的话本，道听途说的江湖故事讲给大白听，也会把他觉得好吃的东西拿来与大白分享，他每次来的时候见上次放下的吃食都不见了，就当都是大白吃掉了，所以带东西带的更勤了。

寒来暑往，他往禁地跑了快一年，终于还是被守夜巡逻的族人发现了，他被施了戒刑，足足在床上躺了一个月才痊愈，等他稍微好了点再偷偷跑去禁地时，才发现禁地的机关阵法已经变动了。

谁也不知道那个小孩子自从被罚后，不声不响勤勉研究术法为得不是精进修为，而是为了破解禁地的机关法阵，得亏在那一代白家人中他确实天资极佳，不过数月就研究出了破阵的办法。

这回他小心谨慎，趁夜躲过巡逻，悄无声息地破了阵法，又溜进了禁地。下台阶的时候他一路急行，差点被自己绊倒摔下湿滑的台阶，因为他心里始终记挂着上次他走时，跟大白说了明天要带正阳楼的肘子给他，结果一晃数月都过了自己也没出现，大白肯定以为他食言了。

“大白，大白，我来了，你不要生我气，我不是故意不来看你。” 一个白色的人影从台阶上跳下来，因为走的匆忙而气喘吁吁。

他见寒潭里没有动静，便又说道：“其实我上次来看你回去后被抓到了，他们改了阵法，我又学艺不精，费了几个月的功夫才研究出破解的办法。”

大白还是不理他，赶紧打开带来的油纸包，走到水边往前递了递说：“我还给你带了肘子，你理理我吧。"

水面终于晃动了一下，白蚺露出脑袋，乌黑黑的眼睛睨了他一眼，突然开口说道：“傻子，哪个要吃你的肘子。”

那是他第一次听到大白讲话，他激动到不行，两个人自此可以交流，小白更是控制不住自己的话匣子，整日里天南海北的扯些有的没的给大白听。经年累月的相处，关系也越发亲近，不能与亲眷说的话，都能跟大白讲，有时候炎夏的晚上他就躲到阴凉的禁地里背书睡觉，起初躺在石阶上睡，后来大白就用尾巴尖卷了他驮在身上睡，他这才发现大白的身上是有细密的鳞片的，鳞片又凉又滑，在闷热的夏夜抱着睡觉尤其舒服。

又经年，小白已到了束发之年，原来小小个的奶白团子，像抽条似的越长越高，身形也越发单薄，月白的袍子穿在身上，总觉得有一半都是空着的，可毕竟那脸长得太好，到底是个芝兰玉树的翩翩少年。

他还和以前一样，寻着时候就偷偷溜进禁地，只是这几年术法大精，倒再没有被人逮着过。这日他下了学堂就过来，只因从学堂里玩得好的世家子弟那得了坛佳酿，不敢带回去怕被母亲发现，就直接溜到了这里。

“大白，你看，我带了一坛酒呢，你肯定没喝过，嘿嘿，其实我也没喝过，咱俩尝尝怎么样？”小白晃晃手里的酒坛子，一张漂亮的脸蛋笑得贼兮兮。

白蚺也好奇地打量着酒坛子，他虽然生于混沌，活了这么些年，但到底是没尝过什么新奇东西，但凡吃过的那些人类吃食，都是小白带给他的，酒是什么他不懂，但那揭了封盖的扑鼻酒香倒是引得他往前凑了凑。

“来吧，大白，咱两兄弟不分你我，你喝一口我喝一口，一起分了这坛酒。” 外表看着已经是个少年人的小白，无数次在话本子上看过那些对江湖侠客的描写，其中最经典的就是豪气干云的与好朋友举着坛子对饮，今日终于得偿所愿，唯一遗憾的是大白不是人。

他举起酒坛佯装豪爽地灌了一口，倒没想到这酒如此烈，呛得他整个人剧烈的咳嗽起来，白蚺瞧他那狼狈样，倒有几分好笑，笑骂道：“傻子，是这么喝的吗？”

小白不甘示弱，辩解道：“就是这样喝的，男子汉大丈夫都是要这样喝，可惜你没有个人形，否则要像我这样尝过才叫爽。”

白蚺乌溜溜的眼睛看了他几眼，闪过一丝笑意说道:“你怎么知道我没有个人形？我只是用不上罢了"

话闭，小白就目瞪口呆地瞧见大白在他眼前化出了个人形，那人肤若白雪，发似乌墨，唇不点自朱，长睫扇动掩映一双勾魂摄魄地桃花目，只听他朱唇轻启，嗓音沉而不闷，道：“傻子，把酒给我！”

沉溺在回忆里的白宇睁开双眼，回忆里那张似仙似妖的脸和对面那幅忐忑又希冀的面容慢慢重合。


	12. Chapter 12

白宇重重地叹了口气，整个人身体前倾，用膝盖支撑着手肘，手心捂在脸上揉搓了好几遍，他缓缓地抬起脸来，一双眼珠沉沉地看着朱一龙，忽然笑出了声，他笑自己即使一次次被他安排算计，可依然还是看见这张脸就心跳到不行，他的甜言蜜语，谎话连篇，温柔缱绻仿佛都在记忆里化成一只铁锤，一下一下锤在他的心口上，锤出来的甜蜜都混着血。

“小白！” 朱一龙被他笑得不知所措，他从椅子上站起来，在原地踱了几步，似乎犹豫着该不该过去，终于还是下定决心，一个箭步冲到沙发边上把白宇紧紧地搂在怀里，他赌上一切换来的绝不可能是放小白走，他必须把这个人牢牢抓在手心里，哪怕是捆着他，绑着他，哪怕是一起下地狱。

白宇挣扎了一下没有挣脱朱一龙的怀抱，索性就任自己靠在他身上。这具身体温热，是人身上特有的温度，再不是那冰凉滑腻地触感，这是个人，既不是白蚺也不是龙身，他们之间的恩怨已经过去了几千年了，纵使从头来算，也算不清到底是谁亏谁欠。

“你先放开我吧，总得给我时间缓一缓。”白宇的脸被压在朱一龙的胸口上，说起话来声音也闷闷的。朱一龙听见他说的话，身上不十分明显地一僵，可白宇就靠在他怀里，即使再微小的动作也能轻易捕捉到。

他叹了口气，顺了顺朱一龙的后背，缓声道：“我不是AI智能，输入程序指令就知道接下来该怎么行动，你一下给我塞了好几千年前的记忆，里面还有好多暴力血腥，少儿不宜的事情，你让我一个生在红旗下，长在新中国的人怎么也得有个消化的时间吧？”

”那...那你要消化多久？”

“嗯...少则几个月，多则一年？”

“.......要那么久吗？不能...不能短点？”

“....好，我尽力吧。”

朱一龙知道他现在不能把小白逼得太紧，他得给他时间去整理混乱的记忆，而且小白并不是一只没有利齿的猫咪，把他逼急了，他也会化成猛虎狠狠地咬上一口。

第二天，朱一龙很早就起床准备开工，毕竟离组太久，欠下的债太多，不没日没夜的拍几个通宵很难追平进度，他洗漱完毕又回到卧室看了白宇一眼，大概那些记忆还在困扰他，睡梦里的白宇也是眉头紧锁的。他伸手在他眉心的褶皱处轻轻揉了几下，又俯下身在他唇上偷得一吻，低声说：“我等着你，你要快一点，我的耐性总是不够好 。”

白宇在朱一龙出门后才睁开眼睛，因为整夜都睡得不好使他看起来一脸倦色，在梦里，那些本该褪色的记忆又鲜活起来，尤其是白家惨遭灭门血流成河的景象，还有那在火光中一回眸，满脸是血的妖异神色都让他感到惊惧。

吃过早饭后，白宇开始收拾行李，马大鹏翘个二郎腿坐在房间的沙发上，一只脚抖啊抖，嘴巴里得吧得，插科打诨满嘴跑火车，白宇有时候觉得马大鹏这单口相声能媲美郭德纲，从天文地理讲到灵异玄幻，基本无缝切换，当然你也别指望这货说话能看人脸色，他那脑回路通常都是想哪儿说哪儿，比如讲着讲着上次帮人捉鬼的奇遇，突然中途拐道，改问道：“哎？孙子，爷爷这次可算救驾有功，不光搭救了你，还顺便把你打包送上你小情人的床，于你简直再造之恩啊，你这是不是得表示表示？不用多，上次我看好那车也就还差个百八十万的。”

“滚犊子，我是你爸爸，把辈分弄对了再来跟我说话。” 白宇一边收拾行李，一边不耽误他怼人。

马大鹏啧啧了两声，说：“嗨，你这孙子翻脸不认人，爷爷为了你二话不说推掉了我苦追了两个来月的小网红的约会，紧赶慢赶地打飞机来救你，结果你个没良心的就这么对我，你说我上辈子到底干了啥伤天害理地事情，这辈子要受你折磨。”

白宇把最后一件物品塞进行李箱里，啪的一合行李盖，驴唇不对马嘴地说:“谁他妈说不是，老子欠他什么了，打飞机来救他，还被他摆一道，明明他妈的上辈子他才是杀我全家的仇人。”

马大鹏一愣，说：“咋了嘛这是？才一晚上就跟你龙哥闹别扭了？性生活不和谐？哎呀，你们男男这玩意我也不了解，磨合磨合就好了嘛，这冲动的直接理包袱就走，你咋跟小娘们是的。”

白宇瞪了马大鹏一眼，如果眼神能杀人，马大鹏估计得死无全尸。马大鹏一瞧白宇这脸色，估摸着是真有事，虽然他俩平时说话听着有点像仇人，但毕竟是从小穿一条开裆裤长大的，他自觉不用对方撅屁股也能知道对方要拉什么屎，于是马大鹏忽然正经了起来，想了半天研究了下措辞，说：“哎，现在医学发达嘛，就算你俩真有人不举，也不是什么大问题。要实在不行，我帮你回去翻翻茅山术，说不定有这种可以金枪不倒的符咒？到时候你往那一贴....”

白宇顺手拿了个枕头丢向马大鹏，马大鹏像个球一样跳起来一把接住枕头，还不忘假装嚎叫：“哎呀，杀人灭口啦！”

“你知道吗？白家以前是守龙人，但是后来被逃出封禁的妖龙灭了。” 白宇不顾马大鹏发神经，突然一脸正色的说道。

“啊？这...你家族谱上也没说这事吧？再说如果白家被灭了，那现在的白家哪来的？”马大鹏有点诧异，听白宇这语气不像胡编乱造，再说他也不可能拿白家灭门来胡编。

“有一个人活了下来，白家人是他的后代，但是他却没有跟后代再提过这件事情。”

“这有点奇怪啊，为啥就他活下来了，如果是侥幸逃脱的，不是应该隐姓埋名吗，那咋你们白家还姓白，还呆在关中？”马大鹏觉得这简直是罗生门啊

“因为是他帮妖龙逃出禁地的，他亲眼看着白家被屠戮，他是白家叛徒。”白宇的声音听不出什么情绪。

“呃...好歹是你祖宗，这样说有点过，可能当年还有别的隐情吧？这都几千年的事了，跟咱有啥关系。”马大鹏觉得白宇忽然怪怪的，就算他平时正了八经的时候也绝不是这个样子。

白宇嗤笑了一声说：”你说的对，跟我他妈的又有什么关系呢？“，白宇低头看看自己空荡荡的手腕，抬头又恢复了以往的大爷神情跟马大鹏说：”儿子哎，爸爸的乾坤鞭坏了，借你几张请雷符傍傍身。“

马大鹏一看白宇又恢复了平日里的混不吝，稍微放下点心来，于是也恢复了惯常的口气："艹，你丫的现在又来找我薅羊毛，你知道我一张请雷符得废我多少力气，还他妈张口就要几张，你那祖传的乾坤鞭不是据说是龙筋做的吗？怎么还能坏？我看你就是故意的。“马大鹏嘴上虽然碎碎叨叨的抱怨，手却很实在的从身上摸出了三张请雷符扔给了白宇，想了想又说：“不行，你丫的老占我便宜，对等交换，你得拿个东西跟我换换，要不我心里不平衡。”

白宇难得好说话的点点头说好，然后拿过手机轻点了一下，不一会儿一个打扮非常杀马特的阴魂出现在房间里，阿杀瑟瑟发抖地说：“宇哥，你咋大白天的把我弄出来，我现在啥也干不了啊。”

白宇摸摸阿杀的头说：”乖，别怕啊，哥给你找了个好人家，你以后就跟着我儿子吧，他会好好对你的。“

马大鹏气得直跳脚，说：“白宇你还是不是人，你薅走我好几张请雷符，就拿个鬼来跟我换，我要这玩意儿有啥用？”

白宇看也不看马大鹏，拉上行李就往门口走：”你快点的啊，这鬼阴气弱得很，搞不好立刻就魂飞魄散了，你们茅山派不是有养鬼术嘛，这小子既不要投胎也不要超度，你就带在身边好好养一养，省的他不知道哪天连这缕幽魂也没了。“

马大鹏一挥手把杀马特收在随身带的一个小瓶子里，气急败坏地跟着白宇出门，追在后面骂了白宇一路，但最终也改变不了结果，不仅赔了几张请雷符，还换来了一个拖油瓶，马大鹏痛心疾首，这趟来得太他娘的亏了。


	13. Chapter 13

转眼元旦将至，白宇接到洛洛的电话，过完节他要去录一首镇魂的推广曲，朱一龙也会来。他俩自打上次一别，就没了联系，其实也不能算没联系，只是白宇单方面的不回复罢了，朱一龙倒是雷打不动地一早一晚各一条信息，内容也平实的很，如：“北京今天降温，出门要多穿点衣服。”或者 “吃饭了没有，胃不好别暴饮暴食。”之类的。白宇每次盯着信息都能看好久，但是却从来没有回复过一条，而那人也没有因此打过一个电话。一想到没几天就要见到那人，白宇多多少少有点焦虑，他还没想好到底该以怎样的状态去面对对方。

这段时间白宇的睡眠不太好，食欲也不佳，这会儿胃已经饿的有点抽痛，他才强忍着难受摸出手机琢磨着叫个什么外卖。突然门口传来“咚咚咚”的敲门声，白宇拖拖拉拉地下了床，顺嘴喊了声“谁呀？”，等到了门口顺着猫眼一瞧，原本要开门的手忽然就僵在了那里。

“小白，是我。”门口传来朱一龙的声音

白宇一时有点不知所措，他本来还在犯愁几天后要怎么面对朱一龙，结果碰面的日子突然就提前了，而他刚刚一声谁呀已经暴露了自己在家的事实，现在不开门反倒更是尴尬了。他的手指用力攥着门把手已经有些骨节泛白，犹豫了几秒还是打开了门。

白宇抓了抓自己乱糟糟的头发，有点尴尬地问：“你怎么来了，戏杀青了吗？”

“嗯，昨天杀青的，我刚去买了点东西，顺路来看看你。”他手上提着个大袋子，举起来给白宇示意，证明自己确实是去买了东西。

白宇只能侧身让他先进来，找了双拖鞋给他换上，然后自己去厨房翻了半天又两手空空的出来了，“家里好像没有水了，我现烧点，你先坐一会儿吧。”

朱一龙提着袋子也进了厨房，低声说：“我来吧，你饭吃了吗？我买了点菜，稍微弄一下很快能好。”

白宇这才看清朱一龙手上提的是个超市购物袋，他眼看着朱一龙从里面拿出水果，半成品的蔬菜，油，调味品，还有大米什么的，不禁发现自己又被他骗了，这叫买东西顺路来看我？分明是来看我顺路买东西罢了。

“如果我记得没错，你好像跟我一样只会煮泡面吧？你确定你能烧菜？”白宇的语气透着浓浓的不信任，他十分担心这人为了表现，再把他家厨房烧了。

朱一龙眨巴眨巴眼睛看着白宇说：“我就会两个菜，一个番茄炒鸡蛋，一个炒土豆丝，你爱吃吗？” 得！人家提前做好功课来的，白宇只能闭嘴，留他一个人在厨房里忙活吧。

白宇窝在沙发上打游戏，朱一龙端出一盘切好的水果给他放在茶几上，又回去厨房继续忙活，而白宇在他转身后才敢盯着他的背影肆无忌惮的看。他怎么可能不想他？跟他有关的记忆厚得像本字典，连短信都能盯着看十分钟，更何况是个真人站在眼前，只是他的心理太矛盾，一半是疯狂想念他，想亲吻他想拥抱他，另外一半又充满沉重和恐惧，告诫自己不该再靠近他，白宇此刻就陷在这个夹缝里左右为难。

好不容易等到开饭的时候，但这大概是白宇有史以来吃过最尴尬的一顿饭，菜倒是烧的不难吃，但他真的不知道该跟他聊些什么？甚至在他每次想起个话头前，考虑到自己该叫他龙哥还是大白时就打了退堂鼓。

“小白，你嘴边沾了饭粒。" 朱一龙用手比划了一下嘴角的位置，算是打破了这餐饭的沉默。

白宇抬手去擦，他也不确定自己擦到了没有，下意识就去看朱一龙想让他确认一下。

朱一龙索性放下碗筷倾身过来，用拇指在他嘴边蹭了一下，笑着说："好了！”

白宇觉得嘴边像是被烫了一下，他怔愣了一会儿，突然就觉得特别愤怒和委屈。

“当”地一声，碗筷被摔在桌子上，他大吼道：“朱一龙，你到底想怎么样？你不管不顾的硬把那些记忆塞给我，你知不知道那对我来说其实都是陌生人，我不是你的小白，我是白宇，你能不能公平一点对待我，我不是什么人的附属品。“说到后面，白宇突然就委屈地红了眼睛，他愤怒自己突然就得接受那些明明不属于他的感情，他也愤怒朱一龙总是用那种眼神看着那个根本不是他的他，他委屈是因为觉得自己很多余，像横梗在别人之间的第三者。

”小白，白宇，你不要这样，对不起是我不好，我不该...我不该，是我太自私。”朱一龙手足无措，白宇的脆弱像一把刀插在他的心上，他真的觉得他做错了，他的一时自私要让白宇承受这些痛苦，如果可以重新选，他宁愿让自己永远飘荡在混沌里。

他迟疑地伸出手把白宇揽进怀里，亲吻了一下他的耳朵，然后略微哽咽的说：“对不起，白宇，是我太自私了。我曾经遇见过无数次转世后的你，然后爱上你，但是只有我带着那些记忆。我太寂寞了，我想要一个完整的你，所以我又犯了一次错，我强加了那些对你来说本来就是负担的东西给你，我错了，我不要了，我只要你快乐，我会想办法消除那些记忆，你相信我，一定有办法的。”

白宇听到朱一龙的话一把推开他，瞪着他：“凭什么每次都你来做决定?要给我的是你，要拿走的也是你？你能不能先学会尊重我的意见，你做的这混蛋事我还不能发脾气吗？我跟你说你要是再有下次不问我意见又搞事情，我绝对会打到你失忆。”白宇气得连说话都带喘，他不得不让自己顺了两口气又接着说：“还有，我现在通知你，不管我有没有小白的记忆，我都是白宇，你别指望我会用小白的方式对待你，我没有他那么幼稚。还有你最好也不要用看小白的眼神来看我，你只能爱上白宇，其他人免谈。”

朱一龙第一次面对发火的白宇，他甚至被训的连手都不知道放哪里，但他觉得白宇说的对极了，所以他只能跟着他点头，无论他说什么他都点头，直到他听到白宇说“你只能爱上白宇”。  
是，他还能爱上谁，他只能爱上白宇。

“我已经爱上你了，白宇。我爱你！白宇。” 他往前走了两步捧住白宇的脸，热气吹拂在他的脸上，他问：“我想亲你，可以吗?"

".........我说不可以，你就不亲了？”


	14. Chapter 14

白宇也没想到自己因为一个米饭粒突然就情绪爆发了，明明他一开始都调整的很好. 不过后来他想明白了，其实这些话大概在他醒过来的时候就想对着朱一龙吼了，只是当时因为各种原因他选择了压抑，日积月累想要靠自己去消化却反而把自己逼到了一个临界点，最终让一件看似完全无关的小事直接成为了导火索.

不过他也很庆幸情绪最终找到了一个出口，他总以为自己只要消化完就能得出答案，其实很多事情是没有答案的，而跟两个人有关的事情只能两个人一起解决.

所以与其自己浪费脑细胞一个人闹心，还不如开诚布公的跟朱一龙聊一聊，最起码要闹心也得两个人一起闹才公平。于是他推开第三次凑过来的朱一龙的脸蛋，把人按着坐在沙发上，自己几步退到离他有些距离的餐厅位置上。

为了能跟他理智的聊一聊，他必须跟朱一龙拉开点距离，因为他也想不明白这个上辈子明显是冷血动物的家伙为什么现在倒像犬科动物一样老往他身上蹭。

朱一龙一看白宇坐的离他那么远，立刻就要站起来往餐厅走，结果屁股刚一离开沙发就被白宇喝止了.

“你就坐在那别动，你当初把这些记忆给我找回来时，就得想到我肯定有一堆问题等着你交待呢. 我看今天时机不错，咱们就聊聊怎么样？”

“那...那你问吧！”朱一龙悻悻地抓了一下头发又坐回了沙发上.

“先说好，不许说谎，你要是打算说谎，我们就不聊了，你可以先回去。”鉴于这个人前科太多，白宇不得不提前跟他立好规矩。

“你放心，这次我不会骗你，我以后都不会骗你。”朱一龙举着三根手指认真的看着白宇。

白宇没说话只是盯着朱一龙，差不多看了有一分钟，才问道：“你从一开始就打算利用小白的，对吗？”

朱一龙听到这个问题时身体僵硬了一下，他低下头看着脚面，将身体稍微侧过去一点，以避免等下必须直视白宇的目光，然后才低声说：“是，我第一次见你。。见小白的时候，他才10岁，白白嫩嫩的像个小团子，他这么小的年纪就能破了禁地外的机关阵法，是百年不遇的奇才，白家那些人跟他比差远了。” 他停顿了一会儿，又接着说：“那时候我只是想观察他一下，直到后来他偷闯禁地被发现，白家几个长老联手重新布置了禁地外的机关阵法，结果被小白几个月就给破解了，我才确定他有能力破解上古封禁。”

虽然白宇早就猜到这个答案，但听朱一龙亲口说出来还是觉得心里难受。他努力调整自己的情绪，不断告诫自己，你不是小白，你是白宇，当初是白家先逆天而为，后来的一切也不过是一报还一报罢了。只是白宇虽然这样宽慰自己，但是一想到小白被骗了感情，还有那些存在他记忆里的小白和白蚺过不了审的内容就觉得心里跟喝了一壶醋是的，于是他没忍住吐槽道：“你个大猪蹄子，演戏真舍得下本钱，还卖身色诱未成年小男孩。”

朱一龙听见白宇这句冒着酸味的讽刺，也顾不得白宇让他坐在沙发上不许动，站起来就往白宇的方向走，边走边解释“我不是，你听我说，我是一开始打算利用小白，但是我没想到后来会喜欢上他，我不是打算卖身色诱，我那时候是真喜欢小白的，而且按照唐朝礼法，男子15岁已经可以娶亲了，不算未成年。”

白宇看着离他越来越近的朱一龙，忍不住高声嚷嚷道：“谁让你过来的，你回去坐好，你说话就说话，离这么近干什么？”

朱一龙已经走到白宇身边，俯下身子盯着白宇的眼睛说：“我虽然想利用小白破除封禁，但是我也是真心喜欢他的，而且在我心里，他就是你，你就是他，不管重新遇见几次，我始终爱上的都是同一个人，就算没有记忆，你们也是同一个灵魂，所以不要吃自己的醋，好吗？”

距离太近，连呼吸都窒住了，白宇整张脸涨得通红，他张开五指一把按在朱一龙的脸上，把他推的稍微远点，喘了口气说道：“谁吃醋了，别自作多情，我话还没问完呢，你别凑过来。”

朱一龙攥住他的手腕把他的手拿下来，握在手心里，笑着说：“我知道了，你接着问吧，我答应不会骗你，但是你也要相信我说的，不要自己胡思乱想。”

“我知道了，你先回去坐吧，你离我太近影响我思考了。”白宇尴尬的抽回自己的手腕，摸摸鼻子，憋过头去不敢看朱一龙的眼睛。

等朱一龙坐回原位，白宇咳嗽了两下借以缓解尴尬，又沉默了良久，才问出另一个问题：“你...你为什么要那么做，你费劲心力才逃出封禁，又恢复了龙身神格，为什么要自戮？就为了。。。，值得吗？”

朱一龙仿佛陷入了回忆里，迟滞了很久才回答白宇的问题，他反问道：“为什么不值得？你狠下心宁可魂飞魄散也不要见我，我带着锁魂铃遍寻天下搜集你的魂魄碎片，却无论怎样也不能把他们拼起来，你知道我那时候有多难过？” 朱一龙的呼吸都沉重了起来，他闭上眼睛，过了很久才缓缓睁开，他调整了下呼吸继续说：“我那时候已经快疯了，如果不能救你，那我大概会拉着整个世界给你陪葬，再想办法杀了我自己。所以，当那个和尚说可以用龙骨做基，龙血为引，再用我的元神帮你缝补魂魄时，这简直对我就是救赎，我那时候才第一次明白人们求神拜佛的意义。”

白宇眼圈通红，无数次在梦里折磨他的回忆又浮现眼前。梦里白宇的视角更像一个旁观者，因为那时候小白魂魄仍然是碎片，所以这些回忆肯定不是小白亲历，应该是来自青铜铃的视角，或者叫锁魂铃。

他看见几片淡色的影子被圈在一个阵法里飘散着，一个身着袈裟的僧人手持佛珠说道：“他魂魄已碎，实无它法，但万幸你是混沌所托金龙之身，若要救他，需以龙骨做基，龙血为引，剜龙心以附其魂，碎元神补其不全，届时他的魂魄可以重修，肉身可以重铸，但你将万年修为尽散，元神灭归于混沌，如若此，你还要这么做吗？”

不远处一个白衣黑发的男人，声音透着癫狂，几许兴奋几许狂乱，说：“太好了！太好了！佛祖果然慈悲，你还等什么！快点！....哦，对，你是出家人，不能杀生，我自己动手，自己动手。”

眼泪又情不自禁的掉下来，每次回忆这些事情都让他心如刀割，如果异地而处，白宇不知道他会不会一样癫狂绝望。脸上温热的触感唤醒了白宇，朱一龙用柔软的嘴唇一点一点吻掉他的眼泪，他像哄着一个孩子似的一边拍着白宇的背一边轻声说：“不哭了，不哭了，都过去了，你看我现在不是好好站在这里。”

白宇闭着眼睛抱紧朱一龙，手指抓着他的衣服松了又紧，紧了又松，良久他问朱一龙：“你知道小白为什么魂飞魄散吗？” 正在安抚白宇的朱一龙整个人僵住，他把手垂在身侧，苦笑了一下，说：“因为你恨我，你宁愿魂飞魄散也不愿再见我。”

白宇摇摇头，他缓慢而又严肃的说：“因为他要让你恢复龙身，上古封禁虽破，但是夺龙运的噬魂阵还在，他在白家的藏书阁里找到当年白泽留下的密语，破噬魂阵的奥义在于破阵人要以自己的魂魄献祭，非魂飞魄散不能解禁。”

“什么？这不可能，我....” 朱一龙对这个原因感到震惊，但他话还没说完就被白宇打断。

“没错，这不合理，白泽的夺龙运噬魂阵是噬魂阵演变而来，并依托于上古封禁的锁魂铃和葬龙钉来布下的阵法，换言之他不是一个独立的阵法，它虽然功能强大却不过是上古封禁的一个附属阵法，所以主阵已破，附属之阵却还能脱离于主阵正常运行本来就不合常理。”

“是，上古封禁一破，我就已经恢复自由身，而且原本的修为和法力也慢慢回来了，只是因为各种气数都是有天道可循的，朝代轮叠也不会戛然而止，而是会被慢慢修回正轨，所以我的修为和法力也是要慢慢回来的，但是自封禁出来，我的神格已经恢复这点是毋庸置疑的，那为什么你当时。。。"

白宇捏了捏眉心，他觉得这件事情可能比他想的还复杂，他恢复记忆后，只是对这件事情存疑，今天终于跟朱一龙求证了他确实离开封印就恢复神格了，也就意味着噬魂阵其实已经破了，那么白泽留下的这个信息就是有意为之。什么人甘愿为了一条被镇压的妖龙以命相救，甚至还要用魂飞魄散这种绝决的方式？首先这个人必须爱白蚺胜过自己，这只能是至亲之人；其次这个人肯定是白家人，外人是没有办法进到白家的藏书阁的。那么问题又来了，白泽这么做的目的是什么？惩罚白家叛徒？可以，但没必要，完全可以用更简单的办法。

还有一件事情让白宇困惑，他记得那个和尚说过，用那种方式救他，白蚺会元神灭并归于混沌，那他为什么又转世成人呢 ？还有那护体的金光很明显是神力，如果按照和尚所说如何能算灭元神？最最奇诡的一件事情是，白宇记得小白重塑魂魄和肉身醒来后已经忘记前尘，那老和尚给了他一对卜骨，讲了他的生平唯独漏掉了白蚺相关的事情，但却要他记住以后子孙凡诞于3月13有金龙图纹者需寻一人，年方15问卦卜骨，可知其踪，然后那老和尚就圆寂了。如果这些事情有关联，那必然有人在谋划一个非常庞大的局，图谋的又是什么呢？

白宇抬起头看着朱一龙，轻声嗤笑道：“咱们俩，恐怕都是瓮中之人，有人想从咱们这图点东西，而且所图不小，你打算怎么办？”

朱一龙也盯着白宇，忍不住叼着他的下嘴唇咬了一口，然后冷笑着说：“凉拌！只要能守着你，他们爱干嘛干嘛，谁要是敢把你从我身边带走，弑神杀佛我也敢干。”

听了朱一龙的话，白宇忽然就从这阴谋论里脱力了，他忍不住抬起头哈哈笑了好久，然后揽着朱一龙的脖子说：“你是傻的吗？”

朱一龙伸出舌头舔了舔白宇那柔软又粉红的嘴唇，然后轻声说：“我是你的爱情傻瓜呀！”

唇舌交缠，两个人吻的难分难舍，白宇还有空闲脑内补充问答：“那我碰上个傻子该怎么办啊？算了，只能亲着，哄着，抱着，宠着呗。”


	15. Chapter 15

两个人在北京呆了没几天，就各自又飞往自己的剧组开始了新剧的拍摄。虽然两个剧组相隔不过几小时车程，但毕竟没办法天天见，这每天一早一晚的一通视频电话就成了每日的必修功课。白宇也因此见识了朱一龙的黏糊劲儿，早上一通视频电话：“宝宝，起床拍戏了！早餐记得要吃啊。“ 晚上一通视频电话：“宝宝，我好想你啊，我要是还像以前一样能瞬间移动就好了，我好想亲亲你抱抱你啊。” 白宇有时候扶着脑袋想，谁能想到人前看起来腼腆害羞的朱老师私下里骚话这么多啊，呵呵，你们这些无知的家伙，每天都被他无辜卖萌的外表给欺骗了。

这眼看着快过年了，剧组也打算放个三天假让大家稍微歇一歇，白宇左思右想，还是决定跟朱一龙商量下过年的事情。晚上视频的时候，白宇挑了个合适的机会，提起了这个话题 

“龙哥，今年过年你怎么打算的？” 

“没什么打算，我跟你一起，你去哪里我去哪里。” 朱一龙连半分犹豫都没有，好不容易放假那当然是要跟小白在一起了。

“那……我打算带你回白家可以吗？” 白宇试探地问道

“可以啊，求之不得，那我是不是得准备些礼物，你爸妈和你姐他们都喜欢什么啊？”比之白宇的犹犹豫豫，朱一龙倒是坦然的很，这辈子要跟他在一起，白家人那不是早晚要见的吗？

“你对白家就一点心理阴影都没有啊？” 白宇纳闷这个人怎么半点犹豫都没有，怎么说当年他被困在渭水禁地几千年，一直过得凄凄惨惨的，一般人应该都不会愿意再回去看自己被关押的地方吧。

“为什么我要有心理阴影？都隔了这么久了，人都不是当年的人了，你都没有阴影，我阴影什么？再说这些人都是你的亲朋好友，以后咱俩结婚了也是我的亲朋好友啊。” 朱一龙想得很开，虽然他还带着所有记忆，但他现在确确实实是个人，何况那里并不是只有痛苦的地方，他在渭水遇到小白，那也是他们俩缘分开始的地方。

白宇一琢磨确实啊，自己在这问凶手有啥心理阴影，也是没谁了。不过这事确实过于久远了，那就翻篇吧，但是，我什么时候说过要跟他结婚了？这人自动脑补的东西太多了吧。

于是白宇忍不住怼他:“谁要跟你结婚了？再说了，两个男的怎么结婚？”

朱一龙笑眯眯地说:“没事，这事现在不急，我慢慢“睡”服你。”

白宇听着他这句话有点别扭但又没听出哪里不对，索性不跟他讨论这个问题了。既然他对回白家过年没啥意见，那就得把行程订好，白家那边也要提前打好招呼。

最终订下来的行程是两个人赶在除夕前一天的半夜乘坐从上海出发的航班到机场，马大鹏一听老白要带龙哥回来过年，也好事的跑来参合，非得拉着他全家今年也到西安过。

所以两个人取了行李刚一出来，就看见马大鹏在出口的围栏处挥舞着小短手，旁边还站着一个秀气的男孩子。

白宇纳闷，这货什么时候又养了一只小鬼？而且一看就是未成年，马大鹏这个二货现在好这口了？他不是一向喜欢锥子脸大胸细腰的小姐姐吗？

马大鹏在这杵了大半夜可算见到这俩人出来了，兴奋激动之情溢于言表，可劲儿挥舞手臂还边喊着：“老白，老白，这里，龙哥，好久不见。”

白宇翻了个白眼几步迈过来捂住他嘴巴说：“你看准了爸爸不红是吧？想送我上热搜啊？”

马大鹏被捂着嘴巴呜呜的说不出话来，但还没忘满脸堆笑的冲着龙哥挥手。朱一龙看着这俩人缠在一起，表面上笑得简直如三月春风般温暖，一面噙着笑打招呼一面不着痕迹的隔开白宇和马大鹏，然后把白宇的手紧紧攥在手里。白宇挣了两下没挣出来，小声说：“你干嘛？半夜也有人看着呢，放开。” 朱一龙笑着看看他不说话，把他手直接揣进自己羽绒服的兜里，压低声音说：“这样就看不见了。”

马大鹏对这俩人的秀恩爱行为简直没眼看，眼不见心不烦的转身带着他们往停车场走，旁边跟着的秀气小鬼倒是扭扭捏捏的一直跟在白宇和朱一龙身边，几次张口想说话又被那两人仿佛有结界的气场给挡了回来。

白宇和朱一龙咬了好久的耳朵，才发现旁边一直跟着个小鬼盯着他俩，这小鬼长得还挺白净斯文的，就是头发有点长，好在前额的刘海梳上去了没显得那么杀马特。

“你是马大鹏新收的小鬼？”白宇忍不住问了一句

“宇…宇哥，我是阿杀，你不记得我了…” 小鬼很腼腆地回答了白宇的问题，眼睛却忍不住往朱一龙身上瞟，偶尔眼神对上了，还害羞地赶紧低下头去，一副欲语还休的小媳妇样。

这刘海难道是封印吗？白宇忍不住想起这个杀马特拖着个长刘海遮住眼睛的时候可是半夜爬过他的床，还偷看过龙哥洗澡，后来还被他派在龙哥身边卧底了那么长时间，这咋掀起刘海来突然假装起纯情少年了呢？

阿杀那个小眼神老是不自觉地往朱一龙身上溜，脸上还带着可疑的红晕，朱一龙目不斜视一手攥着白宇一手拖着行李，白宇却是一股醋火上头，他挣开朱一龙的手，把自己的位置换到阿杀和朱一龙中间，然后一脸凶相地冲着阿杀说:“你看啥？再看把你眼睛挖出来哦！”

马大鹏停下脚步，一脸看白痴地表情看着白宇说：“孙子，真不是我说你，你丫谈个恋爱都疯魔了吧，鬼的醋你都吃。你这大半夜的对着空气说话，你就不怕上热搜了？你可长点心吧。”

朱一龙在旁边勾着嘴角笑得一脸荡漾，被白宇发现后一个肘击直接砸在了胸口上，这一下大概砸的不轻，他一边捂着胸口吸冷气，一边一脸委屈地说：“关我什么事啊？”

白宇横了他一眼，又想到当初在溯魂术里看见朱一龙盯着阿杀笑得样子，虽然他知道朱一龙那是借着阿杀来调戏他的，但还是想想就不爽，让你乱放电，以后应该整个脸基尼给你带上。

凌晨两点的停车场还是有点空旷的，虽然停着好多机场过夜的车子，但人确实不多，几个人把大件行李塞到后背箱就准备上车。马大鹏自然是负责开车的，白宇因为闹脾气本来打算去坐副驾驶，但是拗不过朱一龙，硬是被他塞进了后排里坐，等白宇坐好不乱动后，朱一龙才准备抬脚上车。然尔，忽然好像有什么东西撞到他身上是的，他略微踉跄了一下，心里更是蓦然觉得一片冰冷，他警觉的环顾了一下四周却没有发现任何异样。

“怎么了？”白宇看到朱一龙站在车门前半天不进来，疑惑地问他。

朱一龙摇了摇头觉得大概是自己过分警觉了，于是赶紧挤到车上去笑着说：“没事！” 

开了将近一个小时，马大鹏把车停在一间酒店门口，等着两个人把行李从后背箱里搬出来后，才懒洋洋地摆摆手准备发动车子回去睡觉，白宇不放心忍不住敲敲他的车窗叮嘱他开车注意点，马大鹏降下车窗贱兮兮地说：“哎呀，孙子你终于长大了，会关心人了，果然没白嫁人啊。” 

白宇气得踹了一脚他的车胎，没好气地骂道：“滚吧，狗嘴吐不出象牙来。”

马大鹏被骂一通反而一身舒坦，从车窗里伸出手晃了晃，阿杀也探出脑袋来张望了一下，一人一鬼这才慢悠悠地把车开走了。

白宇目送了马大鹏车子消失，才拖着行李进酒店办理入住登记。为什么要住酒店不回家呢？主要白宇觉得半夜三更的带朱一龙回去会打扰他爸妈休息，索性两个人在酒店先将就几个小时，等天亮后洗漱干净再买点礼品一起回去更合适一点。

办完入住登记两个人拿着房卡上楼，白宇突然感觉朱一龙这一路沉默的有点不太正常。他好像自从上车后就没怎么说过话，这会儿也是低着头走在后面不知道在想什么。

房门打开后，白宇率先拖着行李走了进去，刚想回头问问他怎么了？突然整个人被人用力抵在墙上，白宇还没反应过来，嘴唇就被咬住了，朱一龙的这个吻让白宇觉得并不像在求爱，反而带着点要把他撕碎的狠厉。

很快嘴里就有血腥味蔓延出来，唇舌都被染上了铁锈般的腥气，白宇吃痛，想把对方纠缠不休的舌顶出去，却刚好被对方逮到机会连吸带吮的缠上来。

“唔…放…” 白宇被缠着说不出一句整话，只能趁着喘息间隙挤出几个字。

朱一龙好像听见了他的话，动作突然停了下来，舌头从白宇嘴里退出来时还牵起了一缕银丝落在嘴唇边。白宇觉得他的眼睛黑沉沉地好像翻涌着一层黑雾，嘴唇因为激烈地亲吻而变得嫣红异常。他搞不清楚朱一龙突然抽了什么疯，虽然他平时也黏人，两个人一有单独相处的机会他也会上下其手的耍流氓，但是他从来没有像现在这样看起来如此危险过.

白宇被那双眼睛盯的不自在，又担心朱一龙的状态，刚想走过去看看他怎么样了，突然发现自己整个人都动不了，手和脚都不听他的使唤，任他怎么用力，身体的每一个关节都纹丝不动. 

“你干什么？发什么疯？” 白宇皱起眉头忍不住冲朱一龙发火.

然而他的火气非但没有让朱一龙放开他，反而让朱一龙的脸色又沉了几分.

空气中冒出一团蓝色火焰，附着在白宇的衣服上燃烧着，然而这火焰却一点温度也没有，即使燎在皮肤上也不觉得灼热，白宇眼睁睁看着自己全身的衣服在这团蓝色火焰中消失殆尽. 低温使赤裸的身体泛起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，虽然明知自己动不了但还是忍不住咬紧牙关使力想要挣脱束缚.


	16. Chapter 16

白宇被气得眼睛通红，咬牙切齿地警告道：“朱一龙，我不管你怎么了，你最好给我快点清醒过来，否则等你恢复神智我非得打得你满地找牙.”

朱一龙轻笑了一下，他这个表情白宇很熟悉，他演反派的时候就是这样子，有点偏执的变态又带着点色情.

他走近白宇伸手抚摸着他白皙细腻的皮肤，鼻子凑在对方颈间轻轻地嗅着，仿佛这身体是一道美味可口的食物，末了还伸出舌头轻轻地舔着，舔到喉结附近忽然换了牙齿一口咬住.

白宇只能喘息着发出一些喉音，他有一种错觉，如果自己现在让这个人不满意了，他可能会毫不犹豫的咬开他的喉咙.

利齿好像有轻微的刺破皮肤，白宇感到一阵针扎似的疼痛又伴着点酥麻，他忍不住滚动喉结伴随鼻音发出一声虚弱地“嗯~”

许是这声几不可闻的呻吟唤醒了那人，朱一龙放开他的喉咙，又用舌尖轻轻舔舐渗出血珠的皮肤，然后慢慢顺着喉结一路向下滑到白宇的一侧乳首。白宇的肤色奶白，黑色素稀少导致他的嘴唇和乳头都呈现鲜红粉嫩的颜色，缀在前胸上就好像一碗纯白牛奶中漂浮的两粒红果子。如今一侧被人含在嘴里轻捻慢咬，时不时的还要吸一吸，白宇只觉得自己每被吸一下，下腹就有一股酸胀感袭来，让他忍不住泄出更多的呻吟。

“嗯~，你住...,啊~” 白宇一动不能动，甚至没法低头看看这人到底怎么了，但身体泛起的酥麻和颤栗让他彷佛由内而外的被点了一把火，理智告诉他朱一龙现在的状态不对他必须阻止他，可身体又诚实的反应出他自己也陷在这怪异的情欲中不可自拔。

白宇的性器早就已经挺立起来，甚至在对方完全没有触碰的情况下已经濡湿了顶端。挺立的性器一下一下蹭在对方的羽绒服外套上，粗糙的触感磨的白宇简直要掉下眼泪来。

白宇仅剩的一丝理智还不忘调侃自己，现在真是叫破喉咙也没人理，他除了不断的呻吟和骂两句脏话似乎也干不了别的，现在被吊着不上不下地更让他气闷，他噙着最后一点清醒恶狠狠地说:“你他妈的是不是不行？要干能不能快点干？”

他话才说完，就感觉被人带着转了个圈，接着就被扔了出去，想他一个183的大男人，饶是再瘦砸在床上也够他懵一会儿的，等他稍微缓过来点，突然感觉性器上贴上了一个温热的东西，白宇眼睛盯着天花板，只能靠感觉判断这是朱一龙的嘴唇，若即若离地触感让白宇想要更多，他下意识想要顶胯却发现自己没办法动，只能咬牙切齿地说：“朱一龙，你能不能放开我，你这么爱跟死人玩吗？ 啊！” 性器被嘴唇包裹住，利齿磨着柱体不轻不重地咬了一口，白宇被吓地忍不住惊叫出声，他现在对朱一龙全无信任，他觉得这个人真的有可能稍有不爽就直接咬断他的子孙根。

朱一龙吐出他的性器，低低地笑起来，他爬到床上居高临下的看着白宇，嘴角牵动的幅度应当算得上是一个愉快的微笑，但黝黑的眼睛里却没有丝毫笑意。白宇觉得他的眼神彷佛在看一个随时可以杀死的猎物，只是要在猎物临死前尽可能的玩弄他。

白宇自觉并不脆弱，却被朱一龙的这个眼神伤了心，他心里涌上来的愤怒和委屈瞬间将他吞没，他为什么要躺在这里任他玩弄，大不了鱼死网破，他也可以不管不顾地念几句符咒先劈他一通.  
白宇的眼泪代替他的委屈，在大脑还没来得及发出指令的时候已经流了下来，他紧咬着唇努力让自己不发出声音，愤怒委屈和恐惧却让他由内而外的颤抖，这个人不是朱一龙，如果朱一龙被其他什么东西吞噬了，他该怎么办？如果他永远的失去了这个人，他该怎么办？

恐惧使他的眼泪越流越多，努力控制不发出声音的胸腔反而因为过度克制而失控地让沉闷的哭声时不时逸出喉咙。

“白宇，白宇，你怎么了？你不要哭，是我不好，我错了，我不玩了！” 朱一龙一手轻拍着白宇的脸蛋，一边俯下身轻吻着他的眼泪，像对待一个易碎的艺术品。

“呜... 混....混蛋” 因为感觉到身边的人已经恢复成了他熟悉的那个龙哥，突如其来的安全感反而让他泣不成声。

朱一龙把白宇抱在怀里，让他坐在自己的大腿上，一下一下顺着他的后背，嘴上还哄着：“宝宝不怕，老公错了，我再也不敢了！别哭了！”

白宇就是一时没控制住自己，这会儿理智慢慢回笼，他就见不得自己继续这么婆婆妈妈的了，何况他意识到自己现在还有个更棘手的问题要处理。

朱一龙刚才把他扔到床上后就已经脱光了自己的衣服，现在两个人都是浑身赤罗的，更不要说他还坐在朱一龙的大腿上，屁股下面一个又热又烫的玩意时刻昭示着自己的存在感，随着朱一龙一下一下顺着他后背的动作，他感觉屁股下面也被有节奏的顶弄着。

白宇抽了抽鼻子，带着浓重的鼻音说：“你能不能别顶我？”

朱一龙一脸无辜地说:“明明是你的屁股在蹭我。”

白宇被气的额头上青筋都冒出来了，索性用力向下使劲用屁股坐了下去，顺便报自己刚才弟弟被咬之仇。

“啊！轻点！你要把自己老公废了吗？那以后谁让你爽啊？” 朱一龙眯着一双桃花眼趴在白宇耳边说骚话，手也不老实的摸到白宇的性器那里用手轻轻的撸着。

白宇被摸的舒服，轻哼了一声，喘了两口气才反应过来：“谁是老公？少不要脸。”

朱一龙手上撸动的节奏配合着胯下顶弄的节奏起起伏伏，舒服的喘息声喷在白宇耳边，他的声音低沉悦耳，充满诱惑：“你敢说你现在不想被我操吗？”

这句话简直色情的有魔力，白宇性器上的青筋都跟着跳了跳，顶端更是分泌出好多透明的液体，身体的反应永远比嘴巴要诚实。朱一龙的性器头部也湿漉漉的，一直蹭着白宇的穴口，虽然进不去却并不妨碍白宇感受小穴被顶的一收一缩的感觉，白宇呻吟了一声，哑着嗓子说:“进来！”

像得了圣旨一般，朱一龙抱着白宇的腰把他摆趴在床上，颜色同样粉嫩的穴口突然暴露在空气中惹得小穴一阵收缩。朱一龙的舌头灵活的探进穴口，试探着向内发掘，时不时再退出来舔弄一下穴口周围的褶皱，待小穴被舔的满布水光，才捞起地上的羽绒服，从兜里翻出一管早已就位的润滑液。

朱一龙挤了半管润滑液，用手心捂热了涂在白宇的小穴周围，再用沾满润滑液的手指慢慢开拓。白宇的皮肤薄弹性却很好，很快小穴已经能容纳下两个手指的进出，朱一龙放进第三根手指后就开始有节奏的抽插，时不时曲起手指在内壁上摸索着，白宇整个人都随着抽插的动作轻微摇晃着，嘴里偶尔漏出破碎的呻吟。

手指终于摸到了内壁上的一点突起，稍微按压一下，就换来白宇更加甜腻的呻吟，朱一龙调整了下手的位置以保证每次抽插都能蹭过这一点，没一会儿白宇就被弄得塌了腰，整个人不自觉的向前爬去，嗓子里压着的呻吟和喘息也频率渐高。

朱一龙的手掌卡在白宇细瘦的腰窝里，稍稍用力就又把人拖了回来，手上抽插的速度也越来越快，白宇在断断续续的呻吟中拼凑着语言说："好......了，啊~，你进来。”

朱一龙早就已经胀得快炸了，听到白宇的邀请，立刻把怒张的性器抵在穴口处用力的磨蹭着。白宇才不耐的发出一声颤音，朱一龙就已经把粗大的头部顶了进去，细密的粉色褶皱瞬间被撑开，白宇忍不住惊叫出声:“啊！不...不行，你先退出来，太...太大了。” 朱一龙伏在他身上，用力箍着他的腰，稍微退出来一点再更加用力的顶进去，每次用力顶进去的时候，白宇就会惊叫一声，他真的很担心自己的后面会直接撕裂了，声音里都透着哭腔地说：“太大了，真的不行” 朱一龙喘着粗气说：“相信我，你肯定行！以前你两根都吃的下。”

白宇大脑不受控制的顺着朱一龙的话回忆了一下，色情的画面瞬间成为堪比春药的催情剂，小穴里一股热流涌过，朱一龙也刚好把整根粗大的性器连根没入。为了让白宇适应，性器先是缓慢而小幅度的前后抽动，直到感觉白宇的小穴已经放松地包裹住粗大的入侵者，朱一龙才加快频率大开大合的操弄起来。

性器微翘的角度比手要好得多，不必刻意寻找就刚好每下都能伺候到白宇的敏感点，白宇次次被干到前列腺凸起上，没几下呻吟声里就带上哭腔，整个人更是随着顶弄下意识的往前逃。他现在的感觉怪异极了，每下都觉得爽到不行，但又感觉自己肯定受不住第二下。朱一龙快速的抽出自己的性器，把白宇顺势翻到跟他面对面，抓住纤细的脚踝架到自己的肩上，然后又把紫红色的性器狠狠钉入白宇的身体。

变换了角度后，终于不会再次次命中目标，白宇不用一直紧着一颗心，渐渐开始在欲海里浮沉。朱一龙俯下身吻上小白的嘴唇，小白也顺势揽住他的脖子黏黏糊糊地不愿结束这一吻。

朱一龙趁机哄骗道:“老公弄得你爽不爽？” 

小白意识正涣散，完全是下意识地用鼻音发出一声“嗯”

朱一龙又继续哄骗：“谁弄的你爽？”

小白在接受了前面的语言暗示后，大脑根本不用思考就回答：“老公！”

朱一龙轻笑了一下，亲亲小白的嘴唇以示奖励，下面抽插的频率则更快了些，而且这回有意识地去磨蹭白宇的敏感点，白宇被高频率的撞击弄得鼻子发酸，眼泪不受控制的掉下来，嘴上也是无意识地呻吟着：“啊，不行了！唔....”

朱一龙发现白宇的性器有轻微的抖动，知道他差不多快到了，于是快速的用手堵住马眼，已经濒临释放边缘的白宇被突然堵住了发泄口，整个人都挣动起来，朱一龙趁机一边加快抽插幅度和频率一边哄着白宇说：“宝宝，你叫声老公就让你射！”

白宇被憋的难受，根本顾不上什么羞耻心，让叫老公就乖乖地喊“老公，老公，啊，让我射！”

朱一龙满足地低声呻吟，终于和白宇一起释放了。


	17. Chapter 17

本来就已经舟车劳顿，这还又是被吓又是被折腾的，白宇很快就沉沉睡了过去. 朱一龙帮他清理了身体后，盯着小白的睡颜看了好久，伸出手指蹭蹭他柔软的脸蛋，然后坐在床头点燃一根烟。他得承认他刚才是不对劲儿的，有那么一瞬间他有冒出过既然这么喜欢这个人，那就把他撕碎了吞噬掉的这种想法，后来看到小白颤抖的哭泣才把他的情绪从危险的边缘拉了回来。可是以他对自己的了解，他是宁可伤害自己也不会想要伤害小白的。

他下了床去打开行李箱，在夹层中翻出一个密封的金丝楠木小盒子，他每次拿起这个东西都或多或少的想起那种疼痛感，本来他只是觉得这个东西放在自己手上才是最安全的，现在看来可能需要小白帮他保管更加稳妥。

酒店里遮光良好的窗帘阻断了室外的光线，白宇迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，发现房间还是一片黑暗，腰部被人搂着靠在一个温暖的怀抱里，不用想也知道那人是谁？

察觉到怀里的人动了两下，朱一龙贴在白宇的耳边问：“醒了？”

白宇翻了个身把自己埋在朱一龙的颈窝里蹭了蹭，含糊地回应道“嗯”，几点了？”

朱一龙轻笑着说：“小懒猪，已经11点多了，再睡连午饭也要错过了。”

“谁是懒猪，我都快被你折腾散架了，能醒过来就不错了。” 白宇一边抱怨，顺便用锋利的牙齿在他下巴上咬了一口.

朱一龙的下巴上已经冒出了青色的胡茬，他用新长出来的坚硬的胡茬在白宇的嘴唇上蹭了蹭，手也不老实的顺着腰线摸下去，然后低低地笑着说：“时间紧迫才做了一次，我们抓紧时间还能再来一次。”

白宇用力地拍掉他乱摸的手，说：“不行，吃完饭还得去买东西，总不能赶着吃年夜饭的点儿才回去吧。”

“那好吧” 朱一龙委委屈屈地说，“你胃不能饿太久要起来吃饭，但是我也不能饿太久，我要吃你。你今晚跟我一起床上跨年，好不好？” 朱一龙瞪着一双无辜的大眼睛，用一本正经又略带委屈的声音提出一个听起来并不咋正经的要求。

白宇默默翻了个白眼，实在懒得理这个戏精，干脆爬起来去洗漱了。等他从浴室里出来，朱一龙已经准备了一整套从里到外的衣服给白宇放在床上。一看这一身衣服，白宇就来气了，这人昨天发疯搞那么一出连带着衣服都跟着报废了，好在他没把身份证揣在衣服里，否则直接烧没了可够麻烦的了。

他一边穿衣服一边凶朱一龙：“你下次再发神经，别怪我直接招个雷劈你了，胡乱烧什么东西？演变态上瘾是不是？”

朱一龙乖乖的过来抱住他，说：“我错了，下次再玩角色扮演我肯定提前跟你商量。如果我再这样发疯，你就直接劈我，不用客气。” 他从兜里翻出来一个小盒子递给白宇，然后说：“这个你收着，如果哪天我伤到你了，你就用这个来修理我。”

白宇接过这个看起来很小巧却非常重的盒子，纳闷地问道：“这是什么东西？”

朱一龙不出声，他只能自己摸着边缘打开盒子去看，盒子里密密麻麻躺着一堆银色的钉子，根根透着诡异的寒芒。白宇哪能不认识这东西，所以他下意识立刻就合上了盖子，然后有些恼怒地冲朱一龙说：“你给我这个干什么？不对，你把这东西带在身边做什么？你知不知道，这玩意对你危害有多大？” 他真的快要被朱一龙气死了，他本来还以为这人又搞花头弄了个什么定情信物来肉麻，结果送个这玩意，谁家送礼送个要命的东西。

“这是31颗葬龙钉，还差一根怎么也找不到，这种会要命的东西当然是放在自己身边才能安心，我把它交到你手上，就是把命给了你，你接不接这条命都是你的。”

白宇把盒子递回去，气愤地说：“我不要命，我要人！这玩意我不要！我每天看着它有心理阴影！”

朱一龙没接，只是盯着他的眼睛说：“命和人都是你的，我每天拿着它我也有阴影，放别人那里我又不放心，你收着最稳妥。”

白宇横着眼睛瞪他，拗不过这人只能恨恨地说：“你真是天底下最大一朵奇葩，成天出幺蛾子，真是别人要钱你要命，你说我怎么就摊上你了！”

朱一龙像只大型犬一样蹭到他身边，笑得一脸谄媚:“你嫌弃也没用，这辈子赖定你了，下辈子还赖着你，你想跑也没门，上穷碧落下黄泉，除非我魂飞魄散。”

白宇一手捂住他的嘴，狠狠在他脸上掐了一把，说：“闭嘴！没完没了了你还！”

磨磨蹭蹭了快一个小时，俩人才穿戴整齐的离开酒店，回了老家当然没理由再吃酒店的普通午餐，他直接把朱一龙带去本地有名的一家陕西小吃店，俩人找个没人注意的小角落吸溜吸溜开始吃面，等再买完东西到了白家已经下午3点多了。

白家地处市中心的一处闹中取静的别墅区，三层楼的独栋别墅还带超大独立花园一看就很阔气. 白家和马家是世交，白宇和马大鹏俩人因此打小就认识，何况他小时候还转学去马家所在的城市读过两年书，那时候就是住在马家的， 所以马家爸妈也算是看着他长大，这次两个老人听马大鹏忽悠说白宇终于找着了命定之人，还跟人家谈起了恋爱，当然怎么也得来看看到底是个什么样的人把小宇给收了. 除了马家，白宇的两个姐姐们也带着先生孩子回来了，还有爷爷奶奶，外公外婆，真是好大一家子人.

俩人一进屋就被无数双眼睛盯着，饶是见惯了大场面也一下有点懵. 不过到底是白宇的主场，他率先反应过来，开始从老到少一个一个给朱一龙介绍，朱一龙充分发挥了自己特招老人小孩待见的特点，表现得那叫一个乖巧，跟着白宇爷爷奶奶，叔叔阿姨，姐姐姐夫的叫了一通，再配上他温润俊美的样貌，白马两家的女性成员们就集体沦陷了. 

白妈妈更是拍着朱一龙的胳膊夸奖道：“好孩子，一看就比我们家白菜乖多了，以后白菜欺负你，就跟阿姨讲啊.” 白宇翻了个白眼吐槽道：“可得了吧，老妈啊，人不可貌相，擦亮你的双眼.” 结果白妈妈一巴掌招呼在背上，笑骂道:”臭小子，怎么说话呢？” 就连白宇的小外甥女也一脸好奇的扒着妈妈大腿偷看，朱一龙蹲下身子温柔地笑着跟小朋友打招呼，结果小外甥女害羞，怎么叫都躲在妈妈身后不肯出来，却又偏偏不肯跑远，就守在1米开外的距离一眼一眼的偷看，白宇默默扶额，感叹道白家的女人怎么这么好骗。

这么一对比，白爸爸就理智多了，他招招手说：“来，小朱，到沙发这边来喝点茶，咱们聊聊。” 朱一龙乖顺地点点头，跟着白爸爸往客厅走，白宇也跟了过来，白爸爸看了他一眼，一挥手说：“你去陪你妈说会儿话，你妈这几天一直念叨你呢.” 白宇没办法，只能使了个眼色给朱一龙，意思你自己看着办吧，我帮不了你。朱一龙则朝他眨眨眼，一脸从容的微笑了一下，然后才跟着白爸爸走了。

朱一龙乖巧地端着个小茶杯，也不出声，就露出个腼腆地微笑坐在那里一动不动，白爸爸观察了一会儿心里下了结论:“这是个稳的，遇事不慌，心有城府，他们家的白菜根本不是对手，但愿他心是向着白菜的。” 这么想着白爸爸清了清喉咙说道：“白家这个奇怪的祖训自古传下来，没人知道缘由，但每代都坚守着，但是这并不代表我们支持你们在一起，这个社会毕竟还不完全接受同性，你们在娱乐圈又是曝光在别人眼皮子底下的，稍有不慎可能就毁了你们两个人，你比白菜年长，看着也是个懂事的，做他的兄长也是很好的。”

朱一龙长睫毛煽动了一下，没有立刻搭话，他低头喝了口茶，再抬起头来眼神已经有了些压迫感，但语气还是恭敬地说：“白叔叔，您说的有道理。如果早几千年有您教诲，那我和小白也不会有这些瓜葛，可到了今天说什么都晚了，我们俩谁也离不开谁。” 

白爸爸被将了一军，面上有点挂不住，对方这话说得再委婉，潜台词那也是“我俩都认识八百辈子了，那时候可还没你啥事呢。”的意思，不过不等他生起气来，朱一龙又说道：“不过白叔叔您放心，小白在我这里比什么都重要，我会拿命护着他，谁也伤不了他分毫，就算是我自己也不行，如果我失言了，到时候我就把这条命拱手给您送过来，您看行吗？” 

白爸爸听出了他这话里的诚恳和决绝，自知没有再说下去的必要，喝了口茶后叹了口气，颇为不放心地说：“我知道这件事情肯定比我所知复杂，白菜说不准也不完全是我那个小白菜了，可他这辈子毕竟是我的儿子，我不求他怎么活得不平凡，只是希望他平安健康，就这一个愿望，希望你能做到。”

“好！”朱一龙没有太多废话，只是笃定地回答道


	18. Chapter 18

年夜饭是白妈妈用心准备过的，既有朱一龙爱吃的火锅，又有北方过年必备的饺子和鱼，取义更岁交子，年年有余. 一大家子热热闹闹边吃饭边看春晚，顺便再八卦下娱乐圈里的那些事情。朱一龙在一片热闹中认真的吃着饭，脸上挂着笑容，思绪却有点飘远，如果他们只是两个普通人，那是不是可以更幸福更简单。

“怎么了？我爸刚才跟你说啥了？” 白宇捞了一筷子肉放到朱一龙碗里，顺便凑近了低声问道。

朱一龙一边吃东西一边含糊地说：“你爸爸说让我以后做你哥哥。”

白宇夹菜的动作一顿，把手又缩了回来，问道：“那你怎么回答的？”

朱一龙勾起一侧嘴角，压低了声音凑到白宇耳边说：“那我当然不能同意了，乱伦是不道德的，哪有哥哥天天想干弟弟的。”

白宇没想到这人居然公然说骚话，赶紧警觉地看看两边的人有没有听到，发现大家都在吃饭聊天才松了口气，他在桌子底下狠狠的踩了朱一龙一脚，顺便暗搓搓给了对方一个白眼，被踩的人闷哼一声，然后就假装什么也没发生的继续吃饭。

白妈妈越看朱一龙越是好，瞧着白菜跟他相处的样子，也能看出来俩人感情确实不错。不过当妈妈的多少都有点担心，虽然小白菜不是个女娃，但找个男的回来，总感觉像要嫁出去了是的，于是白妈妈自然就很关心朱一龙父母的态度了。

“一龙啊，做演员不常着家，你爸妈估计一年也见不上你几回，大过年的你也没在身边陪着，你给他们拜年时顺便帮我和白菜爸爸带个好，明年就让白菜去你们家过年。”

“没事白阿姨，我爸妈他们已经出国去玩了，他俩二人世界过惯了，我上大学之前都是住在武汉的，所以不常见面已经习惯了，有事的时候也是手机联系比较多。”

“哦，这样啊，那你和白菜的事情你爸妈什么态度啊？” 白妈妈终于问出了自己关心的话题.

朱一龙放下筷子，微笑而礼貌的说：“白阿姨你放心，我不会让小白受委屈的，而且我父母很尊重我的选择.”

眼看着这问题快向着嫁娶方向跑去，白宇赶紧出声打断白妈妈的进一步提问：“温柔美丽，通情达理的白女士，你是不是太小瞧我了，你儿子我这么高大帅气还年轻有为，你在那瞎操心啥？”

马大鹏想着这时候得为兄弟站台啊，于是赶紧接过话茬说：“就是嘛，他俩回头找个国家把婚一结，反正也不跟双方父母过日子，只要俩人好比啥都行。”

马爸爸拿筷子敲了一下马大鹏的脑袋，严厉地说” 没大没小，长辈说话有你插嘴的份，谁说也轮不到你说，你先把你自己给我捋正了吧，整天搞些乱七八糟的东西。”

马大鹏不满的嘟囔道：“说话就说话，打人干嘛，都什么年代了，那些也不叫乱七八糟的东西，叫直播。"

”老马，我觉得大鹏说的对，日子都是孩子自己过的，咱们年纪大了也管不了那么多，他们自己过得好就行“ 白爸爸倒是一反刚才的态度，对两个人的事情看开了。

"白菜，你和小朱等会儿吃完饭跟我去趟书房." 白爸爸说。

白宇心里疑惑，不知道老爸葫芦里卖的什么药，只能乖乖地回道:“哦。”

晚饭过后，白妈妈和白宇姐姐在厨房洗碗，剩下的人一部分坐在客厅吃瓜子看春晚，一部分则去棋牌室开了一桌麻将，白宇和朱一龙观战了两把就一起去了白爸爸的书房。

让人意外的是马叔叔也在，白爸爸和马叔叔正在说话，看见他俩进来就一起看着他们。白宇和朱一龙被盯的浑身难受，终于白宇忍不住出声：“爸，马叔叔，你们有啥事就说，这么盯着我们怎么感觉那么瘆得慌？”

白爸爸叹息一声，招招手让他俩过来一点，两个人互相看了一下，乖乖地走到书桌前站好，像两个准备听训的学生。

“你们两个干什么，搞得我和老白像教导主任是的，坐下。” 马叔叔笑眯眯地拍了白宇一下，然后接着说：“你爸的意思是，你们都这么大的人了，我们想拦着你们也拦不住，但是你们得体谅我们做长辈的操心你们是不可避免的，何况你们的情况还比别人特殊一点儿，所以呢我代表老白问一句，你俩这个前因后果能不能跟我们说说？”

白宇立刻接过话说:“马叔，爸，我只能说我俩很久很久以前就认识了，中间是有点曲折，但是重点是我俩分不开，不光这辈子，可能下辈子，下下辈子还得纠缠在一起，不能给白家传宗接代是我这个做儿子的不孝，我也继承不了您那公司，您要么考虑传给我姐，要么您和我妈再生一个。”

“闭嘴，跟你说正事，你就没个正形儿。”白爸爸气得打断白宇的话，心里感叹这个臭小子真是从小被家里宠坏了，对着谁都敢插科打诨，末了只能叹气，谁让宠坏他的人里也包括自己呢.

“算了，你们不想说我就不问了. 不过你俩自己心里要有数，不管做什么都把安全放在第一位” 白爸爸从抽屉里拿出个小袋子放在桌上，推到白宇和朱一龙面前说：“这对儿卜骨对你们也算是有些意义，你们自己收着吧.”

马叔叔也从衣兜里掏出个东西递给两人，说道：“真金白银对你们没有意义，这两枚铜钱是茅山派祖师传下来的，驱邪避凶，你俩一人一个带在身上，我们也能放心一些.”

“谢谢爸，谢谢马叔叔”  
“谢谢白叔叔，谢谢马叔叔” 我两个人异口同声说道.

出了书房，白宇本来兴致高昂地还想再去打两把麻将，结果被朱一龙连哄带骗地拽回了房. 一进屋朱一龙就把白宇抵在门上逮着对方的嘴唇一通狠亲，亲到白宇喘不过气来才放开他，然后拉着人一边往床边走一边委委屈屈地说：“你可答应我在床上跨年的，你说话要算话啊，我都忍一天了.”

白宇无奈地只能被拖着走，边走还边打个商量：“你好歹先让我洗个澡吧，折腾一天臭烘烘的你也不嫌弃。”

“一点也不臭，而且奶呼呼的特别好闻，你一个星期不洗澡我也不嫌弃。”朱一龙光说还不算，还要凑过来闻闻，趴在白宇脖子那里嗅来嗅去。

白宇用力的推开这个沉重的脑袋，嘴上忍不住笑骂："变态。”

朱一龙也不恼，继续凑过来讨好的说：“那我帮你洗好不好，保证洗得你里里外外都香喷喷的。”

白宇冷笑一声没说话，心道：“香不香的不知道，但是里里外外肯定洗不干净就是了。”

两个人腻腻歪歪的逗来逗去，朱一龙几次想偷偷溜进浴室搞突然袭击，结果都被白宇有先见之名的布下的屏障给拦在门口，最终只能乖乖的坐在床上等着，直到白宇围着浴巾出来。

“我洗好了，换你” 白宇一边擦头发一边说。

朱一龙眨巴着星星眼，一脸无辜地说：“我觉得我挺干净的。”

白宇连个眼神也没给他，只说了一句：“不洗就别碰我。” 朱一龙就乖乖地脱了衣服钻进浴室里去了。浴室里水汽弥漫，朱一龙站在淋浴下闭着眼睛冲头发，突然听见浴室门开关的声音，他头上还有泡沫没冲净，就闭着眼睛问了一句：“小白，是你吗？”

没人回答他，朱一龙一阵狐疑，他借着水流抹了把脸想睁眼看清楚，突然感觉下体一阵湿热被包进了一个温暖的口腔里。

“唔...." 他闷哼一声，赶紧关掉花洒挣开眼睛看去，目之所及先是一个略微湿了一些的毛茸茸脑袋，然后就瞧见小白粉嫩的嘴唇包裹着他紫红色的粗大性器舔弄的淫靡画面。

“小白..." 触觉和视觉的双重刺激让朱一龙爽得简直脑仁疼，他只能抬起脖颈仰起头把自己抵靠在冰冷的瓷砖墙壁上。

白宇鼓胀着腮帮子竭尽所能的把朱一龙略显非人类的肉棒往深处送，插得太深忍不住干呕了再吐出来一点，闭不紧的嘴角随着吞吐的动作不断有唾液滴下来，他伸出舌头顺着柱身一路舔到顶端的小孔，一边拨弄小孔，一边吞吐着几个来回再用力一吸。

"啊...小白，好了。” 朱一龙一声呻吟险些精关失守, 他用手捧着小白的脑袋向后推去，把人拉起来一边亲吻一边喘着气说：“让你另外一张嘴也吃一吃。” 说完手就伸到白宇身后去帮他做扩张。

才摸到穴口，他就发现今天的小穴居然又湿又软，一张一合地还知道主动吞吃他的手指，他一脸惊奇地挑挑眉看着白宇说：“你自己玩过了？"

白宇被他戏谑的眼神盯得脸红，没好气地说：“废话什么，快点进来！”

朱一龙从善如流，抱着白宇一个转身把他按在墙上，一手抬起他修长的腿盘在腰上，一手扶着粗壮的性器顶了进去，没有太多阻力就直接一插到底，他不等白宇缓过气来就开始大开大合地操弄起来，一时之间浴室里除了蒸腾的水汽，就剩下两个人情动的低喘声。

一轮大战结束后，白宇被抱回床上，连手指都还没来得及动一下，就又被朱一龙的肉棍直接钉在了床上，白宇倒吸一口冷气，一边被干得呻吟，一边忍不住骂人：“靠，我的腰，你要弄死我吗？”

朱一龙吻过白宇殷红的眼角，声音低哑带着撒娇地说：“说好床上跨年的。” 因为情动，他的一双桃花眼也湿漉漉的，下眼睑通红，看起来就像一只楚楚可怜的小兔子，然而和面部表情完全不成正比的是下半身整根进整根出的凶狠玩意儿.

白宇又被折腾的失语，除了嗯嗯啊啊别的一句也说不出，到后面已经不光是失语，连神魂也颠倒了. 

迷迷糊糊间，突然感觉手指一痛，他掀起眼帘看了一眼，发现指间套着一只金色的素戒，忍不住问：“哪来的？”

朱一龙伸出跟他带着一摸一样戒指的手与他十指紧扣，喘着粗气说：“上次乾坤鞭断成了两半，手链是做不成了，戒指还可以.”

白宇没出声，只是急迫地寻着那人的嘴唇吻去. 身下的抽插速度迅猛起来，白宇不断被撞击的敏感点带来一阵一阵的颤栗. 

终于两个人抱在一起一起射了出来，爽到头皮发麻的两个人大脑一阵空白，只能抱着彼此喘息.

良久，朱一龙在白宇耳边说：“新年快乐，我们跨年了小白！”

白宇仍然搂着朱一龙不肯松手，过了一会儿才说：“初一了，去拜佛吧.”

朱一龙低声笑着说：“你什么时候开始信佛了？”

白宇一根手指玩着朱一龙的发梢，抿了抿唇说：“求神拜佛，求个百年好合.”


	19. Chapter 19

白宇和朱一龙折腾到零点跨了年，倒难得正月头天没睡懒觉，起床给长辈们拜过年又给小辈们发过红包，就打算悄悄出门也赶着大年初一的好彩头去寺里转转。

马大鹏眼尖，瞧见这俩人把自己拾掇的溜光水滑一副打算偷溜过二人世界的模样，不禁暗暗唾弃："呸，gnn，重色轻友，没义气！” 他可不想一个人呆在家里听他老爹从早到晚的训人，所以死乞白赖地跟着俩人非要去做一颗闪亮亮的电灯泡。

白宇被他碎碎念烦得不行，烦躁地说:“你知道我俩要干啥去你就跟着？”

马大鹏：“我不管，你们就是去开/房也得带上我，反正我不在家呆着。” 末了又讨好的说：“嘿嘿，我给你俩当车夫，咱们出去兜风，只要让我跟着，你俩在后面车/震我都没意见。”

白宇一掌呼在马大鹏后脑勺上，恨铁不成钢地说：“两天不打，你就上房揭瓦，来让爸爸教训教训你。”

“哎哟，我去，白小宇！有能耐你当着我老子面自称爸爸啊，你看看马王爷会不会打死你。”

“小白，大鹏要去就一起去吧。”朱一龙实在受不了他俩打打闹闹，只能出来做个和事佬顺便隔开两个人。

白宇脸一红，他坚持不让马大鹏跟着是有私心的，自己突然少女心，想去庙里给俩人求个姻缘，希望这辈子下辈子都能跟朱一龙恩恩爱爱，百年好合，但是这么羞耻的事情怎么能让马大鹏知道，那他下半辈子不是都得生活在马大鹏这张损嘴里。

“你看看，还是龙哥讲道理，白小宇啊，你真是嫁出去的汉子泼出去的水啊，爷爷我白疼你那么多年。哎，龙哥，咱们去哪里啊？”

白宇瞪了马大鹏一眼抢先回答：“我带龙哥去逛卧龙寺，你跟着不合适，你一个修道的逛什么寺庙，回家去拜祖师爷去。”

“嘿~，我修道怎么就不能逛寺庙了，说起来佛家就是我们道家的外籍兄弟嘛，他们主人，我们主自然，顺应自然，归于本心，大道相同，没什么差别，所谓佛道之争不过是古时候统治阶级用来排除异己的手段而已，真正的修佛修道之人是不歧视对方的。”

难得这个整日里不着调的还能说点像样的人话，但是白宇扫了一眼跟在马大鹏旁边的阿杀，还是忍不住吐槽：“所以你一个道士打算带着一只鬼一起去拜访你的外籍兄弟？”

说起这个马大鹏有点骄傲，忍不住炫耀道：“你看我的养鬼术又精进了，这才几天，他都可以在大太阳下出来了，不过能不能进寺庙倒不知道，等下进不去你就在门口等着我们。”

阿杀乖巧地点点头，人虽然飘在马大鹏旁边，眼睛却时不时偷瞄着朱一龙，白宇一看他这个飘来荡去的眼神就来气，奈何自己不能老表现的像个醋坛子，只能憋屈的选择视而不见。

卧龙寺就在市区，离家说近不近，说远不远，三人一鬼的奇葩组合在清早大街上溜溜达达，白宇和朱一龙羽绒服裹着大围巾，还带着帽子，一张脸就剩下双眼睛露在外面，倒也不怕被人认出来，再加上还有个马大鹏这样的微胖界一员走在身边，整个小队看起来倒也挺普通。

赶上年初一来拜佛的人多，寺庙外面一条街上卖供香的摊贩也多了起来，几个人随便找了一家，请了些香就随着人流慢慢往庙里走。朱一龙见人太多，抓着白宇的手放在自己兜里，马大鹏紧紧挨着白宇，加上体型优势倒也走的从容，唯独苦了阿杀一个鬼魂，不断被人当胸穿过，本来就是大日头里，再加上人身上的阳气，简直让他如同行走在烤箱里，他皱着眉头哭唧唧地跟马大鹏说：“大鹏哥，你能不能把我收起来，太难受了。”

马大鹏象征性的安抚了一下，说道：“这也是种修行，你现在是不怕太阳和阳气的，那只是你的心理作用，自己克服一下哈，我出门时候忘记带瓶子了。”

阿杀委屈地低下头，他就知道马大鹏前面说的那些都是废话，只有最后一句才是理由。

走到庙门口时有个小沙弥站在那里，双手合十施了一礼，恭恭敬敬对着几人说道：“几位施主，请与我至后院禅房，师傅在后院已久候多时。”

几个人先是愣了一下，马大鹏率先反应过来说：“你认错人了，我们可没预约过。” 

没想到小沙弥只淡淡一笑道：“没认错，师傅说了，来得人里两位小友，一位道友，还有一位鬼友，我看你们正符合。”

白宇心里一紧，瞬间联想到那个给过他卜骨的和尚，他转过头去用眼神询问朱一龙，朱一龙不动声色只捏了捏他揣在口袋里的手，然后说道：“麻烦师傅带路。”

几个人随着小沙弥绕过大殿向后院走去，马大鹏一路都嘟嘟囔囔：“哎？咋回事？你俩提前预约了？你们不是不想带我嘛，咋还预约了我和阿杀的名额。”

后院里有个不大的禅房，一个穿着褐色僧衣的中年人正对着一台笔记本办公，虽说现代社会无纸化办公还挺常见的，但真的看见一个和尚用电脑还是觉得有莫名的违和感。小沙弥把几个人带进屋，恭敬地跟褐色僧衣的僧人说：“师傅，人带到了。”

“哦，来了。坐吧坐吧，等我一会儿啊，我把今天的围脖先发了。” 说着又埋头到电脑前认真敲起键盘。

好吧，看来他们孤陋寡闻，不光明星要经营围脖，现在连寺庙也都有围脖的，果然是网络化时代啊。趁着这个功夫白宇和朱一龙打量了一下这个和尚，俩人都确定这人他们不认识，也不是当初帮忙列阵法给卜骨的那个和尚。

马大鹏沉不住气，瞧着旁边不知道该站着还是该坐着的阿杀，不禁问道：“哎法师，我这小鬼在这里没事吧？”

和尚终于敲完了最后一个字，自电脑前抬起头来，看着马大鹏笑说：“道长不必担心，他也算是与佛有缘，诸殿神佛都允许他进来，自然不会有事。”

白宇见对方终于忙完，立刻问道：“呃....这位高僧？我能问问你是怎么知道我们今天要来的吗？毕竟我们也是临时起意。”

和尚笑道：“贫僧法号惠能，这位...白施主是吧？其实不是我知道你们要来，是昨晚我给在外游方的师叔拜年的时候，他跟我交代说今天有几位贵客要来，让我一定要接待你们，我师叔这个人出家前就通感敏锐，又精于卜算之法，他推演的事情目前还没有不准的。”

几个人听完脸色各异，白宇忍不住问道：“那你师叔让你接待我们为了什么呢？”

惠能和尚摇摇头说：“具体的事情他没跟我讲，他只让我把微信号给你们，让你们加他一下好友。”

众人：“.........”

默默地扫了微信二维码添加完好友，几个人告别惠能回到大殿，白宇瞅瞅手上刚刚请来的供香，有点犹豫这佛还求不求了，总感觉好像如果可以的话，给佛祖发个微信可能更好使一点。

但是来都来了，是吧，该敬的香还是要敬的。

回去的路上几个人沉默了一路，马大鹏率先沉不住气，问道：“这到底怎么回事？你俩别是有什么事情瞒着我？还有这和尚成精了？今儿这一出让我这叱诧阴阳两道的人物都觉得有点惊悚了。”

白宇犹豫着要不要告诉马大鹏他和朱一龙的事情，只能转过头去征询朱一龙的意见，朱一龙朝他点点头说：“没什么不能说的，既然惠能的师叔今天让惠能接待的是我们这一行人，就说明这件事情将来肯定也会牵连到大鹏和阿杀，提前让他们知道也能防止他们陷入危险中。”

于是白宇把他和朱一龙前世的种种以及他们对于这件事情可能存在的几个疑点都跟马大鹏说了一遍。马大鹏听完目瞪口呆，缓了好半天才反应过来说：“合着这比电视剧还曲折离奇的情节是真实存在的？难怪上次老白没头没脑的跟我说那些话，那这事到底是谁干的呢？哎呀，你们这个事情太烧脑了，我脑子转不过来了，行了，爱咋咋地吧，反正谁他妈来伤害我哥们我干谁! ”

白宇有点不放心，嘱咐马大鹏：“这件事情确实太复杂，不知道会怎么连累你，你自己平时多长点心，别整天二了吧唧的，万一碰上什么不对劲的事情赶紧跟我说或者能跑就跑，还有这个事情不要跟我爸还有你爸他们说，省得他们操心。”

马大鹏点点头，末了又想起来：“哎？那和尚让我们加他，咋还没通过验证？”

朱一龙和白宇也看看手机，确实并未回信，这会儿想想这事还是有点诡异，他们当时被人唬住了，想着出家人不打诳语，也没怎么怀疑这个事情，现在主动权完全抓在人家手里，后面到底怎么发展他们心里一点数也没有.

三天假期太短，初二一早白宇和朱一龙就得回上海，马大鹏送他们去了机场，俩人过了安检在VIP休息室喝了杯咖啡，顺便打了几局游戏，最后这局白宇居然比朱一龙先挂，无奈他只能在旁边充当战术专家：“龙哥别刚，苟住了，苟住还有希望，哎呀你...” 正指导的兴起，手机突然震动了一下，显示有一条微信进来，他点开来一看，对方名字显示是“慧海”，微信内容很简短，只有寥寥几字写着：“小心黑雾，小心他！”


	20. Chapter 20

“小心黑雾，小心他！”

微信里短短一行字却在白宇心里炸起一道惊雷，他赶紧回了一条微信追问道：“说具体一点，黑雾是什么，他指的是谁？”

他没空再去盯着朱一龙的游戏战场，手里死死攥着手机等待答复，然而好似石沉大海了一般没有任何回复，甚至连“输入中...”几个字都没有. 要么对方故意不回信息，要么对方发完那条就没再看微信了， 可一般人假如给人率先发了一条消息总归要看看对方反应吧，所以由此判断此人要么故弄玄虚，要么有不得已的事情暂时没法再看手机. 

白宇明知如此，还是有几分焦虑，手机的屏幕暗了又被他按亮，如此反反复复的检查，生怕错过回复的消息. 

“小白，我挂了，再开一局吧。”朱一龙等着跟白宇组队，见对方没有反应就回过头看了一眼，瞧见白宇一副失魂落魄又抓心挠肝的样子不禁感到纳闷又有几分不爽，除了自己还有谁能让小白露出这种表情，于是忍不住凑近问：“怎么了？你在等谁的电话？”

过分专注在手机上的白宇被吓得激灵了一下，然后立刻垂下眼帘说了声“没”便戛然打住，他沉默着思索了一会儿，才又看着朱一龙说：“那个和尚给我发微信了.”

朱一龙愣了一下，等反应过来又去看自己的手机，然后挑了挑眉说：“我没收到！”

白宇把手机解屏后，调出与慧海和尚的微信对话框，然后把手机递给朱一龙.微信上慧海发来的奇怪话语和小白的追问默默躺在那里，朱一龙只瞄了一眼就把手机递回来了，却没有说什么.

白宇的后脖颈上直冒冷汗，心里也有点忐忑，自己刚刚下意识想否认，说穿了还是怀疑了“他”指的是不是朱一龙，这会儿他是真的很怕朱一龙生气或骂他，毕竟不信任自己的爱人在他看来是非常严重的一件事情.

可没想到朱一龙看见他如临大敌的样子扑哧一声乐了出来，还边笑边伸手揉了揉白宇的头发，等笑够了才戏谑地说：“紧张什么? 多大点事情，只要不是你移情别恋了我都可以接受。”

“哎？不是，你有没有抓住重点.” 白宇着急，他觉得朱一龙根本没看懂，这和尚别人都不发单单给他发一条说什么小心黑雾小心他的，摆明了不就是让他小心身边人吗？龙哥作为自己最亲密的爱人受到这种怀疑怎么也不该是这种反应啊.

朱一龙收敛起笑容，恢复正经地说：“他给了你警示，无论出于什么目的，你谨慎小心点总是没错的，所有可以防身的东西记得时刻带在身上，我给你葬龙钉也是这个目的，我不允许任何人或什么东西伤害你，即使是我也不行， 你要记住我说的话.”

这回可把白宇炸了毛，他一把抓住朱一龙的手，急切地问：“什么意思？你又瞒着我干什么事情了？”

朱一龙顺势把手心附在他的手背上，轻轻地摩挲着来安抚白宇的情绪，然后缓缓说道：“没有瞒着你，就是最近觉得自己偶尔有点不对劲，我还弄不清楚具体是为什么，但好在一切还在掌控之内，你别担心，回剧组把自己照顾好，安全是一方面，身体也是一方面，我抽空会来看你。”

VIP休息室通知可以提前登机了，白宇本来还有一肚子的担心和疑问要问，却不得不暂时忍住跟着朱一龙往登机桥走去。本来就是大年初二，俩人又坐的头等舱，登机后除了偶尔来询问的空姐，周边倒是没有其他人了。白宇还憋着一肚子问题，这会儿却是再也忍不住了，他压低声音凑近朱一龙问："你跟我说清楚到底怎么回事？否则我怎么放心回去拍戏啊。"

“你还记得上次在酒店里我烧光你衣服那次吗？就是那件事之后觉得有点不对，你知道我当时怎么想的吗？就想狠狠地欺负你折磨你，把你当成猎物一样弄坏弄死再吞噬.”他声音极低，与其说是提醒更像一种挑逗.

白宇脸皮儿红了红，被这么一提醒倒是想起来朱一龙就是在第二天把葬龙钉交给他的。他忍不住皱紧眉头回忆起来，他记得当时一进房间朱一龙就把他按在墙上强吻，在此之前呢？有没有什么反常的地方呢？白宇一边无意识地啃咬手指，一边转动着眼珠不断回忆推理，突然朱一龙轻唤了他一声：“小白"

"嗯?" 没有经过大脑思考的自然应答，并伴有面部朝向对方靠近的下意识动作，白宇自己都没反应过来，就被朱一龙趁机擒住嘴唇，按住后脑勺吻了起来。

"唔...你.."被从回忆里捞回来的人想提醒对方这里是飞机上，就算旁边没有别的乘客，也会有走动的空姐，而且说不定等一下就有大批正常登机的乘客要上来了，想到这里白宇挣扎的更厉害了，突然前舱门传来空姐的声音：“欢迎您登机。” 

白宇听见空姐的声音瞬间紧张到僵硬，甚至连挣扎的动作都忘记了，只剩下一双盛满惊恐的眼睛失焦地瞪着朱一龙，突然眼前蓦然一黑，整个人好像被一层柔软又略有厚度的布料包裹在里面。

“嘘，我用毯子盖住咱俩，他们就看不到了。”

黑暗里朱一龙的鼻息近在咫尺，湿润柔软的舌头像一条探路地小蛇一样又滑进白宇的嘴里，不肯放弃地追着另一条小蛇缠绕。白宇的喘息和呻吟全被堵在嘴里，发泄不出的紧张和兴奋使心脏狂跳，在这个狭小而不透气的空间里发出“咚咚，咚咚”的噪音。

朱一龙的手也在毯子下面游移，找到裤子与上衣之间的缝隙钻了进去，圆润的指尖轻叩在纤薄又肌理分明的腰侧，像弹钢琴一样一点一点向上爬去，直到它在白宇滑腻的肌肤上按上那个粉红色的凸起，就像被按下了某个开关，白宇觉得整个大脑都在经历关机重启。他明明知道旁边走道上是人来人往地登机乘客，大家在经过的时候一定会察觉到头等舱两位乘客的怪异并窃窃私语，可即使这样，躲在这一张掩耳盗铃的毯子的遮蔽下，他突然就生出了无限沉沦下去的勇气。

朱一龙太熟悉他的敏感点，手在身上的每一下抚摸揉弄都像煽风点火一样, 把一点来源于原始本能的火星逼进身下的欲望里。

白宇咬住嘴唇尽量不去发出声音，心里却急躁难耐地想得到疏解，只有上面的两颗小红豆被不停搔刮已经完全满足不了他，终于忍不住用喘息间的气音附在朱一龙耳边提示：“下面”

毯子下传来悉悉索索地声音，松紧腰的运动裤的好处在此刻显现出来，仗着有毯子的隐蔽，朱一龙把头埋在白宇腿/间，一点暧昧地声音淹没在嘈杂的人群里。

白宇紧紧抓着蒙在两人身上的毯子，闭着眼睛去感受身下的湿热包裹，他虽然看不见但也可以想象朱一龙是如何用他那擅长接吻的红润嘴唇吞/吐着，他可能轻合着双眼，长睫毛像羽翼一样颤抖，也可能会抬首望来，眼里沾染浓浓地占有欲。

一面是因为憋闷在毯子里，一面是因为蚀骨的快感，白宇已经濒临窒息，他只能像缺水的鱼一样张开嘴巴大口呼吸着有限的空气。

“啊..."灭顶的快感随着朱一龙深喉后的一个吮吸淹没了白宇，他眼前闪过一道白光，极度缺氧的大脑也嗡嗡做响，求生欲让他忍不住掀开毛毯大口呼吸新鲜空气顺便放空自己。

“先生，我看您脸色很红，有什么不舒服吗？”后登机的乘客都已经走到经济舱去了，走过来准备拉上头等舱帘子的空姐看见这个帅气的男乘客满脸通红的喘气，以为他是生病了或有什么不舒服，赶紧出于职业本能半蹲下来询问。

朱一龙从毛毯的另一头钻出来，舔掉嘴边一点可疑地白色/液体，彬彬有礼地替白宇回答道：“他没事，只是太热了，麻烦你拿一杯水给我，谢谢！”

半蹲在那里的空姐看见另一个头等舱帅哥这奇特的出场方式明显愣了一秒，好在职业素养让她立刻以标准语句回复道：“好的，请您稍等”，说完就站起身急匆匆离去.

理智回笼，白宇终于意识到自己和朱一龙在大庭广众之下干了些啥，很明显还让刚才那个空姐察觉到了，如果舱门还没关，白宇肯定会毫不犹豫的下机，当然现在已经没有机会了，他只能抬起手挡住眼睛拒绝去接受现实。

”小白，我做的好不好，你都没表扬我。” 刚刚对着空姐还一脸彬彬有礼的绅士做派，对着白宇就秒切无辜委屈求关爱了。

“都被发现了，你还只关心这个问题！”白宇现在满心都是羞耻感，他都不知道接下来的航程里要怎么面对那个空姐，说不定她一回去就把这件事告诉其他机组乘员了，这让他等下拿什么勇气熬到飞机落地。

“可是不是小白让我做的吗？”朱一龙一双大眼睛泛红盛满委屈，本来还想顺势再挤两滴眼泪出来，结果看见白宇逐渐要发飙的脸色，立刻恢复正经表情说：“宝贝，别担心，传不出去的，而且也没有照片，咱俩又不红，说了也不会有人信的。”

白宇无奈地叹了口气，还不是自己立场不坚定，被撩拨地精/虫上脑，也不能把气都撒在朱一龙身上，不过他很快又反应过来，朱一龙绝对是故意撩他的，就为了打断他继续追究那件事情。

他斜睨着朱一龙说："你不要以为我不知道你存了什么心思，这个事情可没完，我现在也明确告诉你，你身体或状态出现任何异常都要立刻告诉我，咱俩要无条件信任对方，有任何事情要一起想办法，同进同退，你出了问题但凡有一点机会我都会救你回来，要是救不回来，那我就先杀了你，再自杀，所以你自己看着办吧。”

“小白，我就是想保护你。” 朱一龙一脸被揭穿的尴尬，又因为白宇的话有点感动。

“我理解，但我作为一个成年男人，我也同样想保护你，你要相信咱俩可以成为并肩战斗的战友，而不是单纯的谁保护谁的关系.”

成年人需要沟通，太多想当然的为你好显然并不能增进感情也不能解决问题，朱一龙在心里默默记下两个人的相处之道，想了一会儿又欲言又止地问小白：“你说我身体或状态出现任何异常都要立刻告诉你..."

白宇立刻转过头去正色地看着朱一龙等他说下去，朱一龙抿了抿嘴唇，小声说：“我现在下面都快炸了，算不算异常?”

白宇觉得太阳穴附近的青筋突突跟着跳了两下，嘴角都跟着轻微抽搐了一下，他面无表情的把头转回去目不斜视地说：“不，对你来说属于正常。”

“小白，我真的难受，你帮我一下。”朱一龙贴在白宇身边拽着他袖子打商量。

白宇把头又偏过去一点露出半个后脑勺对着他说：“你自己去厕所解决。”

“小白，我想要你用嘴帮我。” 

有句古话叫好女怕缠郎，事实证明一个不直的汉子也是怕的，反正最后在朱一龙的磨叽下白宇还是从了，趁着飞机起飞过程中空姐们都不会随意走动的空当，他终于又一次突破了自己的做人底线，完事后白宇默默记下了这个航班，他决定以后都不坐这个航班的飞机了。


	21. Chapter 21

一旦回到剧组，白宇就尽可能的让自己不要被太多杂念干扰，而是有意识的把更多精力关注在拍戏上. 只有每天临睡前和朱一龙视频的空当，他才会关心下对方今天的身体和精神状态怎么样，还好对方除了生理需求有点变态外其他都还挺正常，再加上后来一直没有收到慧海的回信，白宇渐渐地就将这事儿抛到脑后去了。

这回的戏也是部小成本制作的刑侦类悬疑网剧，但胜在剧本好，团队也还可以，唯一对白宇比较有挑战的是台词量很大而且要求逻辑严密，另一个难点是搭戏的女演员比较新，对剧情人物的理解不够深入，对现场调度也不太懂。本来之前磨合了一段时间，再加上白宇经常给她讲讲戏，有稍微好了那么一点点，可是最近不知道怎么回事，感觉小姑娘总是有点精神恍惚的，完全不在角色状态里。

比如今天的对手戏，他们接到报案要到案发现场进行勘验，因为这段戏没有太多心理活动描写，只要记住台词和走位，然后客观的分析现场情况就可以了，但是小姑娘不知道怎么了，几次走位错误，甚至碰倒了现场的道具，一场简单的戏足足NG了10次才过，导演也有点不开心，数落了她一通后让他们先休息，改拍其他人的戏份。

白宇看着陆子琪情绪低落坐在角落里，想了一下还是带着助理洛洛一起过去关心了一下. 

“丫头片子，这两天看你状态不太好，没生病吧？”白宇平时一向随和惯了，为了能尽快跟演员打成一片，他总能给别人起几个无伤大雅的外号.

“宇哥，我想问你个事情，” 陆子琪看了洛洛一眼，话到嘴边又咽下去了，低着头一双眼睛骨碌碌乱转。

白宇看出来她是不想当着洛洛的面说，于是转头对洛洛使了个眼色说：“洛洛，你去把我的水杯拿来吧，我有点渴。”

“哦。”洛洛点点头识相的走开，临走前还不忘偷偷对白宇比了个“小心点”的口型。她不怎么喜欢这个陆子琪，总感觉这个小姑娘心计太多，对着剧组里的导演还有男演员们总是一副活泼可爱的面孔，但是对剧组里的女性就爱搭不理的，虽说白宇现在也就算个18线吧，但是圈里的都知道他家世好，保不准也有想倒贴的呢。

等洛洛走远了些，陆子琪才焦躁地抠着手，左顾右盼地看了一会儿继续说：“宇哥，你相信这个世界上有鬼吗？” 

白宇把眼睛睁圆眉毛挑高问道：“怎么？你看见鬼了？” 她仔细观察了一下陆子琪身上的状态，阳气没有受到太大影响，就是看着黑眼圈很重似乎有点精神衰弱的症状。

陆子琪点头如捣蒜，眼睛瞬间就红了，又好像怕周边有人偷听似的小声说：“我每天晚上都能看见，不管我躲到哪里去都有。”

“你先别急，至少先把事情说清楚，我才能判断能不能帮你。” 陆子琪现在的状态稍微有点神经质，白宇只好先安抚住她. 他看见陆子琪旁边有保温杯，于是拿起来递给陆子琪，自己也随便找个地方一坐后说：“你先喝点水再慢慢说，你是什么时候意识到自己能见鬼的？”

陆子琪抱着保温杯仿佛积蓄了点能量，然后表情有点恍惚地说：“大概就过年那几天，我趁放假回了趟老家，之后我好像就可以看见....了.”

白宇皱了皱眉头，理论上来说人可能会因为遇到鬼身上的阴气而产生不适，类似于发冷、憋闷等，惨一点儿的被吸了阳气会有疲乏、精神不济，再甚者干脆被害了性命的也有，但是直接见鬼的人其实并不多，如果不是天生阴阳眼或者后天修行之人，普通人是不太可能看见鬼的，毕竟阴阳有别嘛， 陆子琪的情况显然两者都不是.

想到这里白宇于是有目的地询问她：“你能说说你看见的鬼都是什么样的吗？”

听见这个问题陆子琪明显愣了一下，然后她又恢复了神经质的左顾右盼和抠手指，稍微沉默了一会儿才说：“很...很吓人，各种各样的，总...总是围着我转，一到晚上就出来，不管我在哪儿她都能找来，盯着我.”

白宇听着陆子琪混乱的描述，抓住了两个矛盾点，其一她在回答说鬼是什么样的时候用的是各种各样的来描述，其二她在用人称代词描述时却说的是她而不是她们.白宇大致在心中有了一个判断，只是他还需要进一步印证下自己的想法，于是他跟陆子琪说：“如果你方便的话，晚上我和洛洛想来你房间讨论下剧本。”

陆子琪还沉溺在自己营造的恐惧世界里，这让她一下子对白宇说的话有点反应不过来，所以只能直勾勾地看着白宇，白宇被看得有几分尴尬，于是挠挠胡子解释道：“你别误会，我没有别的意思，因为家学渊源我稍微懂一点儿阴阳之术，我就是想晚上看看能不能帮上什么忙，我知道我一个男的晚上去你房间肯定不方便，所以我带着洛洛一起过去这样也免得落人口实。”

陆子琪终于从呆滞的状态里反应了过来，她刚刚还木着的眼珠瞬间就聚焦了起来，并且完全不避嫌地一把攥住了白宇的手，其用力的程度让纤细的指节都跟着泛了白，她有些激动地语无伦次，脸上的表情也是悲喜交加，嘴上却只是不断重复着：“太好了，太好了。”

洛洛去取了保温杯回来一直默默站在稍远点的地方盯着，这会儿一见陆子琪整个人都快扑到白宇身上去了，立刻甩开大步走了过去。

“宇哥，你杯子我帮你取来了，你喝水吧。” 说完她就把保温杯往白宇手里送顺便隔开陆子琪。

白宇向洛洛投去感激的目光，手里端着保温杯不着痕迹的后退了一步，然后跟陆子琪说：“那就这么说定了吧，晚上8点我和洛洛去你房间对剧本。”

洛洛听完一脸懵逼，完全不知道发生了什么，怎么突然就进展到夜光剧本模式了？不是，宇哥，你忘记了大明湖畔的朱老师了吗？

白宇完全不知道洛洛已经在一秒钟内完成了如此多的心理活动，当然他也不知道洛洛马上就发了一个消息到某个群里，内容：“惊天大爆料！我的CP可能要BE！！宇哥居然约了女主晚上房间对剧本！！！”

鹏鹏：“！！！！”

高雨儿：“！！白宇这个大猪蹄子！！”

晚上吃过晚饭后，白宇留下洛洛让她等下陪他一起去陆子琪房间一趟，洛洛听完欲言又止一脸便秘的表情，憋了好久才小心翼翼地问:“用不用跟朱老师报备一下啊？”

白宇不解地一挑眉，反问道：“报备啥？”

“就...就...报备下啊，万一朱老师误会了怎么办？”洛洛一脸尴尬，总觉得别人家的家务事说深了也不是说浅了也不是，再说宇哥还是自己老板呢，不能显得胳膊肘太往外拐不是。

白宇看洛洛这个奇怪的样子，稍一琢磨就明白过来是怎么回事，于是忍不住弹了洛洛一个脑瓜泵说：“小丫头片子，思想怎么那么复杂，我说去讨论剧本就是去讨论剧本，要是干别的也不用带着你了。”

洛洛一想也对，瞬间感觉又好了，耶！我的CP没BE。不过她还是没忍住提醒道：“宇哥你还是离那个陆子琪远点，我看她平时对剧组女同事都爱搭不理的，唯独跟男同事走的近，保不准存了什么心思，别到时候被拍到了硬要跟你炒CP什么的。”

“行了行了，炒什么CP，你这整天关注点别的行不行，把剧本拿上跟我走吧。” 白宇看了眼时间7点55，差不多可以直接过去了。

为了拍戏方便，剧组几乎都住在同一个酒店里，他和洛洛两个人走到陆子琪的房间门口时，时间不多不少正好八点。

他抬手按响门铃，才响了一声房门就被从里面拉开，陆子琪整个人状态很不好，头发凌乱，衣衫也有点不整，整个人哆哆嗦嗦地趴在门框上，一看见白宇眼泪都要掉下来，嘴里一直念叨着：“宇哥，你怎么才来？”

还好洛洛眼疾手快，一个侧身挡住陆子琪的身影以防被酒店摄像头拍到，然后才推着陆子琪往房间走，白宇被从中间隔开，跟在洛洛后面进了房间。

房间里混乱不堪，简直像经过了一场大战，枕头被子都在床下，还有打翻的水杯落在地毯上，白宇看了一圈四周，除了物理性的混乱外并没有什么脏东西，甚至连一丝阴气也没有，这也算证实了他的一个猜想，他觉得陆子琪根本就没有见鬼，但是不知道为什么精神出现了一点问题，至于原因嘛，这个应该属于精神科医生的工作范畴。

所以他示意洛洛扶着陆子琪在椅子上坐好，自己则找个不远不近的角落倚靠在那里，然后才说：“子琪，我看过了，你的房间里很干净，并没有什么脏东西，你可能是压力太大了，我建议你休息几天先去看看医生。”

陆子琪闻声抬起头来，满脸的不可置信，说道：“你....你看不到她吗？她就站在你旁边，你不是说你懂阴阳术吗？你骗我的吗？她就站在你旁边你看不见她？所以你的意思是我疯了吗？” 陆子琪越说越激动，整个人已经开始有点歇斯底里，洛洛被她吓了一跳，不知所措地看着白宇无声询问这是什么情况？

已经确定了跟阴魂没有关系，白宇本来并不想管闲事，但是陆子琪现在这个样子看起来确实问题比较严重，他们拍摄进度已经过半，再有一个月差不多就杀青了，要是这个时候女主突然精神崩溃了，那前面拍过的就都没有用了，说不得到时候全部的对手戏可能都要重新拍一次，想到这白宇觉得还是得先安抚好陆子琪，所以他赶紧放缓声音说道：“子琪，你先别激动，我没有别的意思，可能我道行还不太够，所以没有看出问题，但是我认识很厉害的茅山派传人，我建议你把具体情况说给我听，我只有了解了具体的情况后才能转述给他寻求帮助，你说呢？”

陆子琪将信将疑的看着白宇，情绪虽然有所缓和，但还是略显激动，白宇只能耐下心来再试探地问:“你能不能跟我说说，你看见的鬼到底长什么样子？”

“呜...”陆子琪把头埋在手里，突然情绪崩溃大哭了起来，白宇没有阻止她，因为他见过有些人哭过后发泄出来反倒可以帮助情绪稳定的，就这样大概过了有五六分钟，陆子琪才渐渐收住哭声，她一边抽噎一边说：“对不起，小沨，对不起，我知道你肯定很恨我。”然后他抬头看着白宇的方向，神情突然就平静了，缓缓说道：“是小沨，她恨我，我活该的，你们不用管我了。”

白宇觉得陆子琪的状态不太对，她从歇斯底里到崩溃大哭再到突然平静，中间过渡似乎有点太快，这看起来不太像雨过天晴，反倒有点像暴风雨前的宁静。


	22. Chapter 22

不知道是不是错觉，白宇仿佛看见陆子琪眼睛里有一团黑雾一闪而过，他盯着陆子琪的眼睛想再看仔细时，陆子琪却闭上了眼睛，有点疲累地说：“你们先回去吧，我累了，想休息了。”

白宇虽然不放心陆子琪的状态，但又不能赖在一个女演员的房里不走，犹豫再三只能拍拍衣服从倚靠的墙上支起身来，暗暗掐了一个清心咒的手诀走向陆子琪。他目光低垂盯着坐在椅子上的陆子琪说：“子琪，不要胡思乱想，好好睡一觉，一切都会好的。”说完用掐着诀的那只手摸了摸陆子琪的脑袋，然后带着洛洛回了自己的房间。

虽然没有在陆子琪的房间里发现任何与阴魂有关的东西，但白宇心里却莫名感到焦躁，他有一种古怪的预感，总觉得似乎哪里不太对劲儿，这种感觉就像你明知道有件毛衣可能被刮坏了，但你就是怎么都找不到那个被刮出线头的地方。

“宇哥，陆子琪到底怎么回事？我怎么听不懂你们在说什么？我觉得她神神叨叨的，看着怪吓人的，你还陪她一起疯，还摸她脑袋，朱老师知道了肯定..." 洛洛刚刚坐得离陆子琪很近，她总觉得陆子琪身上凉飕飕的，不知道是冷气开太足还是怎么样吹得她汗毛直竖，出了房间才觉得好一点，所以她一方面是通过喋喋不休的说话转移自己的注意力，一方面也是觉得白宇今天这行为有点不妥，只是话还说完就被白宇打断了。

”洛洛，今天的事情谁也不要提起，以后你有空的时候多注意一下陆子琪的状态，发现她有什么反常就来告诉我。”

洛洛瞪大眼睛不可置信地看着白宇，声调也有点高地反问道：“凭什么？我又不是她的助理，宇哥你怎么回事，这个陆子琪有什么好的，你和朱老师的事情杨姐已经很不乐意了，但好在你俩够低调，现在又招这个陆子琪干什么，男女绯闻太容易了，只要今晚的监控流出去一张，知道你晚上去过女演员房间，明天立刻媒体就能随便写，你虽然没有混成一线，但是好歹有粉丝基础的，真爆了对你影响也很大的。而且我已经听杨姐说了，镇魂那部剧播出的时候是要炒你和朱老师的兄弟情的，你俩如果是情侣光明正大的营业正好，要是你搞出点事情到时候你俩相见都尴尬，还怎么营业。”

洛洛一股脑儿跟连珠炮是的，枪枪对着白宇扫射，白宇被说得举双手投降，等洛洛冷静下来才说：“淡定淡定，我和陆子琪啥事也没有啊，你别乱给我扣帽子，你今晚也看见了她精神状态不太好，好歹她是这个剧的女主，我是怕万一她倒下了到时候我这部剧就白努力这几个月了，你想想看如果女主中途换了，我是不是得跟着重新补一遍戏。你们下边给我接的啥活儿，自己看看档期够不够。”

洛洛年纪不大，脑子却灵光的很，眼珠一转已经意识到这事还真有可能成为不稳定因素，赶紧掏出手机看了一遍白宇的行程安排，默默想着这部剧后面档期确实不能接的太紧，她回头得跟商务部那边商量下尽量安排一些灵活可调控的行程。

白宇看洛洛终于恢复了平时的冷静果敢，语气也跟着一变，改成略带质问的语气说道：“我怎么不知道我和龙哥还要营业啊，还要炒兄弟情？你们捂得够严实的啊，说吧都谁做的决定啊？经过我同意了吗？”

洛洛一拍嘴，糟糕，刚才太激动说漏了，别看白宇平时大咧咧的，其实脑子够用着呢，杨姐如果是老狐狸，那白宇绝对能排上小狐狸，这么多年杨姐为了捧红白宇不知道废了多少心思想帮他拉个CP或者立个人设，结果他每次都能想办法破坏，他俩简直就是在一条道路的两个方向奋力拉着对方，一个想让他红，一个拼了命把自己维持在一个半红不黑的状态，杨姐这次评估过镇魂这部戏，觉得双男主如果炒CP肯定能小爆一下，又听闻朱一龙跟白宇俩人假戏真做了，更是说什么都得炒他俩这个CP，一是因为男男CP接受度高，二是因为万一哪天他俩不小心有点啥亲密被拍到，好歹还能用炒CP来堵堵柜门。

白宇瞧着洛洛一脸懊恼求后悔药的表情，忍不住哼笑了一声说：“这事儿我可以当不知道，但是你得答应我帮忙盯着陆子琪，还有不是只有一星发你工资，我也是你半个老板，胳膊肘想好往哪里拐啊。”

“宇哥，你和杨姐我肯定是站你这边的，我主要是关心你和朱老师，我不是你俩那啥粉么。”洛洛越说声音越小，最后干脆收声。

白宇简直被洛洛气笑了，这姑娘平时就爱看耽美小说，当时听说他要拍镇魂时，更是兴奋了好几天，后来知道他和龙哥真在一起了，更是比当事人都开心，也是够奇怪的了。

手机闪出视频通话的邀请，这个时间点不用想肯定是朱一龙，白宇把洛洛打发回去休息才接起视频通话. 

视频一接通白宇就看见朱一龙眼角通红，一张好看的脸上写满幽怨和委屈，白宇心里咯噔一下，心道：“不好，又要作妖！”

白宇决定抓紧时间先发制人，于是立刻用一副不开心的口吻说：“哥哥，你今天视频时间比平时晚了五分钟，干嘛去了？你是不是觉得每天跟我视频已经有点厌烦了？” 不管三七二十一，反正先倒打一耙再说，最好能一下把对方打懵，等对方着急解释时再表现出大度，说几句好听的话哄哄对方，实在不行争取点时间也是好的.

没想到今天朱一龙的演技明显是奔着拿影帝去的，他这质问的当口对方已经眼泪掉下来了，白宇心里这个慌啊，暗想自己现在也哭还来不来得及.

很显然是来不及了，朱一龙边哭边用一种可怜无助委屈的语气说：“小白，我知道我做的不好，你不要嫌弃我好吗？我有很多缺点，有时候还霸道，但我真的没有你不行，你要是真喜欢你们剧的女主，我忍一忍也是可以跟她一起分享的，你别不要我。”

神他妈的能分享，以他对朱一龙的了解，分享个屁，他今天只要点头同意，明天陆子琪就能查无此人。白宇叹了口气揉了揉太阳穴，这一晚上一件事排着一件事，哪件都不省心，但最不省心的绝对是他家那口子，他在自己词语匮乏的大脑里搜索了一圈，最后觉得大概只有磨人的小妖精这个形容比较适合朱一龙，不对，是磨人的老妖精。

豁出去了，白宇扯了扯衬衫的领口，直接崩掉了两颗扣子，露出大半若隐若现的白皙胸口，然后舔了舔嘴唇笑眯眯地跟朱一龙说：“瞎说什么呢，想你，哪儿哪儿都想，想得心口疼，你什么时候拍好来看我。”

”小白，我也想你，哪儿哪儿都想，下边儿特别想，我明天跟导演商量下看看这周能不能挤出一天假来看你。乖，床上躺好，裤子也脱了。" 这会儿朱老师眼泪也止住了，眼角也不红了，一双桃花眼半眯隔着屏幕都能感觉到强烈的侵略气息。

白宇暗自松了口气，这种招数绝对是杀手锏，从来都是例无虚发，但不到万不得已不能轻易使，别看眼下算解了危机，等真碰面时候得做好腰酸腿软一天下不了床的准备，不过反正那都是后话了，先把今天混过去再说。

”哥哥，我不想自己弄，等你来再说。我有其他重要的事情要跟你说。” 除了直接色诱，撒娇也挺好使，白宇觉得自己还是被调教太好了，一个大老爷们在这两项技能上实现了跨时代的突飞猛进。

朱一龙本来被撩拨的情绪都来了，但是小白又撒娇说要说正事，虽然满心不想听，但是这时候肯定不能拒绝媳妇儿，媳妇儿说啥就得是啥，那只能委屈自己先憋着，再温柔地跟媳妇儿说:“嗯，小白你说。”

“我觉得我们剧组的女主好像有点不对劲儿，她说她能见鬼，我晚上去她房间看了一下没有感受到阴气，也没见着阴魂，但我就是觉得不知道什么地方有点违和，她的状态不像假装的，但又感觉不是单纯的精神问题，对了，我隐约好像在她眼睛里看到了黑雾，晃了一下就没了，但我不确定是不是灯光问题或者是我自己疑心多想了。”

朱一龙本来听他说起剧组女主的时候还有点不开心，但听到后面尤其是白宇说到黑雾的时候，他不由也跟着惊了一下，然后立刻恢复正色告诫白宇：“不管是不是看差了，你这段时间离她远点，等我来了再说，我明天就跟导演说争取早点过来看你。上次那个和尚后来有没有回你微信？” 朱一龙虽然不明确知道黑雾到底是什么，但是根据他自己的亲身经历，他猜测黑雾大概是能控制人的精神或者激发出人心底最在乎或最黑暗的部分。

“没有，我后来又给那个叫慧海的和尚发过微信，一直都没有反馈，要不是我确实收到了那条微信，我都怀疑这世界上是否真有慧海这么个人，要么就是这慧海生活在一个什么鸟不拉屎还没通网的地方？”

朱一龙隐隐觉得这个慧海恐怕是个关键人物，是敌是友一时不好说，他交代白宇速度联系一下马大鹏，让他去找惠能法师再打听下关于慧海的事情，顺便把阿杀叫来帮忙盯着陆子琪。

白宇也是个行动派，半分钟也没耽搁，直接给马大鹏发了个语音微信，三俩句话把事情来龙去脉说清楚，让他帮忙查一下，顺便把阿杀派过来。

讲完这些白宇突然想起来另外一件事，就问朱一龙：“对了，你知道镇魂打算炒咱俩兄弟情，让咱俩公开营业吗？”

朱一龙一愣，说：“兄弟情？睡我上铺的兄弟？那不对，你是睡我兄弟上面的兄弟。”

白宇翻了个白眼说他：“正经点，老杨那边打定了主意让咱俩炒CP，肯定已经联系过你经纪人了，她们俩绝对暗渡陈仓达成了某种意见一致，今天要不是洛洛说漏了，咱俩还得被蒙在鼓里，然后他们随便制造个契机，比如说什么拍到咱俩亲密照啦，之后就能把咱俩赶鸭子上架全听她们的。”

“呵~，我都无所谓，反正要炒也是跟你炒，咱俩炒不炒都是真CP，随便他们搞吧。”

“你是不是傻？就因为是真的我才顾忌，到时候肯定得公开营业的，你能做到人前把握好尺度不下意识耍流氓吗？”

“呃....我尽量！” 这个他还真没想过，对呀，别人炒CP是要尽量表现的亲密，他俩炒CP得尽量表现的没那么亲密，嗯...确实挺挑战的。

白宇叹了口气，他是心里真没底，万众瞩目聚光灯下想要一直不露馅好像也不太容易，真到了非出柜那天不知道得啥样，这也是他一直拒绝老杨总想把他送上流量道路的原因，他不想要太多人关注，只要有戏拍就行，但是朱一龙那边那个破公司估计也不省心，只要有机会肯定也是卯足了劲儿想捧红他，毕竟凭朱一龙的颜值和演技不红也是反常。

“小白，别想了，顺其自然吧，人生有很多变量，我们只能控其一而不能全盘控制，所以活在当下最重要。乖，先把裤子脱了。” 

“脱个毛线！” 白宇无奈，你别以为你放块大肉在心灵鸡汤里我没看见。


	23. Chapter 23

清晨五点钟，对于混剧组的人来说不算早也不算晚的时间，按平时这个点白宇也该醒了，昨天因为跟朱一龙视频聊得有点儿晚，所以这会儿白宇还半梦半醒的赖在床上，真正把他从床上吵起来的是走廊里突然嘈杂的人声和紧接着一声急似一声的敲门声。这敲门声急得简直像催命，他按了按还有点发紧的太阳穴，一边喊“来了"一边套了件酒店睡袍下床去开门，门刚一打开洛洛就扑了进来，一脸菜色的拉着白宇说：“宇哥，怎么办？陆子琪自杀了！”

“什么？！”刚从床上爬起来，大脑明显还没运转起来，白宇杵在原地呆愣了几秒才反应过来怎么回事，于是也顾不得其他就要抓着洛洛一起去陆子琪房间查看。

洛洛被白宇抓着胳膊却没有顺着他走，反而使了相反的力气把白宇拖在原地说：“别去了，人已经被救护车拉走了，据说还有一口气带去医院抢救了.” 

白宇还没来得及冲出门外就停住了脚步，思索了一会儿又焦虑地在原地走来走去，他好后悔昨天晚上没有再多观察一会儿陆子琪，明明他已经察觉到陆子琪的不对劲儿了。

“宇哥，你说这事儿我们会不会被牵扯进去啊，万一酒店保安卖了昨晚的监控视频给媒体，到时候我们长一万张嘴也说不清啊，你前脚进她房间，后脚她就自杀了，这得被编排成什么故事啊。”别怪洛洛人命当前还在担心这些事情，她就是干这行的，时时刻刻维护自家艺人不沾黑料是她的职业要求，这事如果真被有心人抓住故意抹黑的话，那基本是很难救得回来了。“不行，我现在就去找杨姐，让她想办法买下昨晚的监控视频。”洛洛说干就干，立刻就要打电话，却被白宇按住了手。

“不用打电话，监控不是问题，我已经搞定了，你去问问导演后续的拍摄怎么安排吧，我有点事情要处理，可能得请两天假。还有打听一下陆子琪被送到哪家医院.”昨天去陆子琪房间时白宇已经用法术遮掉了走廊里的监控，不出意外那段时间应该什么也没有拍到，现在最让白宇感到焦虑的是陆子琪的自杀原因，究竟是精神问题还是与他看到的黑雾有关？最最重要的是黑雾到底跟龙哥有什么关系？

打发走洛洛白宇就拨了马大鹏的电话，马大鹏被从被窝里挖出来着实骂了一顿娘，最后也只能不情不愿的接了电话：“白小宇，你晚上打电话给我，早上也打电话给我，你是不是暗恋我？”

“没功夫跟你贫，说正事，你现在立刻马上起来去卧龙寺找惠能，无论如何要问出慧海的下落。”

“我靠白宇，现在才早上5点多你就来催，你就不能等我睡醒了啊。”

“来不及了，我昨天跟你说的那个女演员自杀了，我现在必须马上找到慧海，我得搞清楚黑雾到底是什么东西?”

马大鹏一听出人命了，也立刻清醒了过来，撸了一把脸说：“那行吧，龙哥跟你在一起吗？你一个人有没有危险？”

损友虽然是损友，但到底是从小一起长大的，平时剑拔弩张，关键时候那都是过命的交情，白宇正是心绪漂浮的时候，听到马大鹏这关心也是心里一暖，他放缓了语速说道：“龙哥还在拍戏，他说这周会来。这事本来跟你没有关系，要不是我们，也不会把你牵扯进来...” 白宇难得想正了八经想跟马大鹏表示一下感谢，话还没说完就被马大鹏那边儿脏字连天的给打断了。

“艹艹艹，说什么玩意儿呢你，白小宇你这嫁出去的汉子还真是泼出去的水了？拿爸爸我不当你娘家人呢？再跟我这儿矫情以后你就少来找我。” 要耍贫还是要怼都可以，马大鹏就是受不了这个，自家的兄弟甭玩客套，客套了就不是兄弟。

白宇翻了个白眼，就是因为马大鹏这性格，他俩才在损友的道路上一路急行，他想刹车还有人不乐意，幸好突然的煽情被打断，要是全说完白宇这会儿自己估计都能恶心吐了，于是语气一变说：“滚蛋，赶紧把阿杀给爷爷派过来，现在立刻马上。”

马大鹏估计是个抖M体质，被骂两句立刻浑身舒畅，说道：“等着，让阿杀顺着网线爬过去找你。”

说顺着网线就真顺着网线，白宇还没反应过来空气里就凝结了一个黑影，光天化日的慢慢显现出阿杀的轮廓。

“宇哥~” 阿杀这一声宇哥叫得浪到飞起，跟了大鹏好长时间都没机会看见啥美男，现在有机会来宇哥这出差，先不论剧组里帅哥多，就是只看看宇哥和龙哥那也是极好的。

白宇一个哆嗦汗毛直竖，有点后悔叫这二货来了， 但算算身边也没啥能用的鬼只能暂且忍了，尽快在龙哥来之前把事情搞定，省得到时候这货又犯花痴.

“陆子琪的房间是8102，你去她房间转一圈儿，仔细看看房间里有没有什么奇怪的地方.”剧组肯定已经报了警，这种时候白宇不方便出现在陆子琪房间里，所以只好把任务派给阿杀去做.

一眨眼阿杀就消失了，白宇不禁感叹马大鹏虽然平时说话不靠谱，但是给阿杀的技能加成的倒是挺厉害的.

趁着阿杀离开的功夫，白宇稍微洗漱了下又换了一套比较低调的衣服，他打算等下去医院看看陆子琪的情况。犹豫再三，他还是没把这边的突发情况告诉朱一龙，因为一旦他说了对方肯定会想办法立马赶过来，但在没有确定陆子琪的自杀是否跟黑雾有关系前，他不想让朱一龙涉险.

阿杀很快就回来了，面有菜色，哭唧唧地说：”宇哥，太吓人了，那房间里到处都是血，看着简直像是凶宅。”

白宇没时间纠正阿杀你是一个鬼，吓人吓不到你，他现在只想赶紧知道陆子琪的房间里到底发生了什么，等着阿杀能清楚的描述出来是不可能的，于是白宇只能跟原来一样对阿杀使用溯魂术了。

不多时阿杀刚刚看到的景象就出现在白宇眼前，这次连白宇也忍不住倒吸了一口冷气。房间里比他们昨天离开时还要乱，现场多处墙上都有血迹，地上的血迹也从床边一路蜿蜒至洗手间里。白宇大致判断了一下，陆子琪可能是在床上割腕的，所以床边的血迹最多最浓，但是后来她可能又从床上爬起来一路摸着墙去了卫生间，所以墙上以及到卫生间的地上也沾染了血迹，卫生间地上有一块带血的毛巾，可能是陆子琪用来捂住手腕的，所以她最后是突然放弃自杀想要自救了吗？

不管什么情况，他现在必须去医院，跟洛洛确认了地址，白宇就全副武装带着阿杀出发了。幸亏陆子琪名气不大，现在又离事情发生时间比较近，医院附近暂时还没有什么媒体，但为了保险起见白宇还是把帽子口罩和眼镜都拉了个严实，然后低着头匆匆走进了医院里。

医院这种地方生命更迭，新老交替，最是阴魂聚集的地方，但现在是大白天，阴魂普遍怕光怕过强的阳气所以根本不会出来，偶尔能见几个晃悠的普遍都是生魂，所谓生魂就是身体还吊着一口气，但意识可能陷入重度昏迷或已经出现脑死亡的灵魂。因为跟身体之间还有一条看不见的线牵扯着，所以生魂不能离自己的身体太远，一旦离得远了魂魄就会痛，一个人如果只是昏迷个十天八天倒也好说，醒了自然魂魄就回去了，可是现在科技太发达了，有好多人身体机能已经不行了，但却还靠各种仪器长年累月的维持着，这就导致生魂也相当于一直被囚禁着，走又走不了，回又回不去，所以普遍意义上来说，生魂比阴魂更加暴戾。

越往靠近手术室和病房的方向白宇越是走的小心翼翼，他们这种正了八经能通灵会捉鬼的人对生魂的态度那都是能避则避，你想人家这生魂指不定哪天还能回到身体里再缓过来，万一你一不小心伤了人家魂魄，那醒过来的指不定就变成傻子疯子啥的了，要真那样可缺了大德了。

但是你不找事，不代表事不来找你，还没到手术室，白宇就看见两个大男人的生魂在那欺负一个小姑娘，这俩男的估计醒过来也不是啥好鸟，仗着自己人高马大的把小姑娘圈在中间像老鹰捉小鸡是的逗弄，小姑娘在中间被吓得哭哭啼啼。眼前这事儿其实白宇最好别管，先不说跟生魂打架下不了重手比较吃亏，关键是这大白天的医院人也不少，被人当成神经病就不好了。可这小姑娘的背影白宇看着又有几分眼熟，就算不认识他也没法放任不管，于是白宇假装自己看不见他们走了过去，走到近前暗暗结了个缚字诀把两个男的钉在原地，然后才去拉那个小姑娘，扭过头去看的时候白宇有一瞬间的错愕，这个他觉得眼熟的小姑娘不是别人就是陆子琪。

白宇把自己捂的太严实，惊慌失措的陆子琪一时没有认出来，他只好稍微扯下点口罩说：“子琪，是我。” 然后拽着陆子琪来到人相对比较少的走廊拐角处。

陆子琪在认出白宇的瞬间就开始哭，一边哭一边说：“宇哥，救我，我不想死，不想死。”一边说一边把自己往白宇怀里挤。

白宇稍微扶住她一点问：“子琪，你先冷静，你先告诉我到底怎么回事？你为什么自杀？”

"我不想的，我控制不了自己，我不想死，我不知道我为什么割腕，等我发现的时候已经流了好多血，我好害怕可是我喊不出来，我拼命跑进卫生间去找止血的东西，然后用力敲门，后来我就不记得了...”陆子琪边说边摇头，整个身体缩在白宇怀里瑟瑟发抖。

白宇没办法推开陆子琪只能任她靠着，好在她现在是生魂状态，真有人经过也看不见什么 “那你有没有看见什么奇怪的东西，比如一团黑雾什么的?” 

“黑雾？黑色的影子，有，是小沨，那是小沨，是她，是她要害我，你们都想害我。”陆子琪突然歇斯底里起来，不远处阿杀突然喊了一声：“宇哥，小心！”

白宇还没反应过来，只觉得胸口一痛，陆子琪的指甲不知道什么时候突然变得又尖又长，指尖有一部分已经插进了白宇的胸口。

刹那间，一团金光从白宇的胸口里爆出，把陆子琪震得弹开了好远，马叔叔给的那枚铜钱大概也感知到了危险，在白宇的衣服口袋里发出“叮叮”的响动。

白宇捂着胸口痛得呲牙，还好现在天气还有点凉，穿的还是略厚的外套，如果是夏天隔着薄薄的布料，这一下肯定要直接被戳个对穿。他是真的对陆子琪一点防备也没有，也完全没有预料到陆子琪为什么突然发疯而且具有这么强的攻击性，想到这白宇赶紧去看陆子琪怎么样了，可陆子琪却不见了，周围的空间变得有点诡异，似乎被套了一层黑色的软膜，而出现在这空间里的人或生魂都浑身散着黑气地一点点聚集过来。


	24. Chapter 24

“靠” 白宇暗骂一声，忍不住吐槽自己这个运气，光天化日还能遇到这种情况也是没谁了.他赶紧掏出手机看看能不能联系外界，果然这层黑色的软膜屏蔽了通讯信号，手机现在显示不在服务区，他想让阿杀去报个信儿，这会儿倒是连个鬼影子都找不到了。

白宇环顾四周，缭绕着黑气朝他逼近的这些人和生魂此刻看起来竟比恶鬼还要恐怖几分，倒不是因为卖相吓人，而是那种犹如凝结出实质的恶意毫不掩饰，让人遍体生寒. 白宇不确定究竟是因为黑雾控制了人激发了人身体里的恶意，还是因为有恶意才吸引了黑雾，至少到目前为止黑雾的本质到底是什么还没有搞明白. 

不过眼下首先要操心的肯定不是这个问题，如何自保才是白宇要考虑的当务之急. 想到这儿白宇就忍不住骂娘，眼前这帮要真是一群恶鬼倒还好说了，乾坤破杀咒和请雷符都可以用，什么威力巨大用什么就行了，但人和魂魄就不一样了，哪怕他们带着再大的恶意，白宇也不能要他们的命，更不能打伤了魂魄，显然这亏他是吃定了，所以关键还是要尽快想办法逃离这里.

白宇一边后退一边重新评估所处位置，他现在是在一个走廊拐角处，到底儿是ICU重症监护区，前方五百米右手边有一个安全出口，目前看来安全出口是最好的选择，但是麻烦的是那里现在刚好聚集了一群人和生魂，白宇粗略数了一下少说也有二十几个. 

奶奶个熊啊，小时候虽然练过些花拳绣腿但他毕竟不是个格斗系的，想要像吴京老师或者张晋老师那样耍酷耍帅估计是没戏了，现在只能祈祷自己抗揍一点儿吧.

“我说各位...大爷大妈大哥大姐，有话好说啊，我们不认识，也无冤无仇，你们如果有恶意那应该也不是冲着我的对不对？你恨谁应该去找谁报复嘛，如果实在有力没处使的话，互殴一下也行啊.”

白宇一边靠着墙往前磨蹭，一边插科打诨企图挑起对方战争，但很快他就发现这些被控制的人和生魂是有组织有纪律地针对他的，这不禁让他开始怀疑这个黑雾把他作为攻击对象的筛选机制究竟是怎么运作的？这玩意到底是有人背后操控还是有自我意识？

人群很快把白宇包围，其中不乏上了年纪的，这些人对白宇来说都非常掣肘，他不敢还手的太用力，所以少不得结结实实的挨了几拳. 催动缚字诀困住几只生魂，他借着包围圈被打开的小缺口快速奔向安全出口的门边上。

白宇心道运气还算好，从生魂这边突破过来伤得不算重，生门近在眼前，他握住门把手用力下压，结果用力推了几下才发现这门竟然是锁死的. 

门锁当然难不住他，想当初在镇魂剧组的时候，他还用咒术开锁这招进过龙哥的房间呢，可是这会儿白宇却没有贸然去开锁，因为就在他用力推门的时候，他同样感觉到了一股从门外向内推的力量，白宇猜测门外可能也有一群人.

忽然耳后一阵疾风袭来，白宇本能偏了下头，一只拳头挨着他不到两厘米重重砸在门板上，钢板做的门上有了轻微的凹陷，血液顺着门板流了下来，但挥拳的壮汉显然感受不到疼痛，紧接着下一拳就又砸了下来。白宇快速回身格挡，可惜双拳难敌四手，很快腰眼和腿部就被其他围过来的人各踹了一脚。

腰眼上这一下踹的很实，白宇痛的倒吸了口冷气闷哼了一声，眉头也不自觉的纠结了起来，紧接着这疼还没缓过来，一只生魂的手已经掐住了他的脖子. 

空气被瞬间阻隔，血液被迫逆行将主动脉处的青色血管填满使它鼓胀起来，白宇觉得眼珠子可能都快因为高压被挤爆了。然而对方的目的显然并不仅仅是掐断他的脖子，白宇眼见着生魂的手指甲猝然暴涨，形成可割开皮肉的锋利利刃突袭至他的胸口位置。

霎时间指尖穿透外衣深入皮肉，白宇还来不及感受到疼痛，大脑已经先一步出现空白和眩晕，在那一瞬间他只来得及闪过一个念头——我要死了.

“小白！！”白宇觉得自己要么是灵魂出窍，要么是出现幻听，他好像听见龙哥的声音在叫他，却又听的不真切，紧接着下一秒皮肉被生生扯掉的痛感立时让他的大脑又瞬间清醒过来.

“啊！咳咳咳...”被堵住的那一口气终于缓了过来，急着涌入肺腔的空气使白宇剧烈的咳嗽起来.

“小白！小白！我来了！” 白宇感受到有人在拍他的脸，他抬起略沉重的眼皮果然看到朱一龙的脸近在眼前，原来刚才并不是幻听，是龙哥来救他了吗？放下心来的白宇瞬间陷入黑暗.

意识被与现实世界阻隔，却并没有停滞，白宇觉得自己像一条缓行的小溪在黑暗里漂流，他能感觉到自己身处水中，而自己本身似乎也是水，这是一种非常奇怪的感觉，但没来由的让他觉得心安. 

渐渐地水声变大，他猜测可能因为水流很急或者即将汇流入海，在隆隆水声之下他隐约听见一个声音说：“护着他，你要护着他.”

白宇随着水流浮浮沉沉，其实听得并不真切，他甚至怀疑这个声音是否真的存在，也可能是因为有节奏的水声而产生的回响，他很想问问对方，看会不会有人回答：你要我护着谁？你为什么不自己护着他？可他张了嘴才发现自己根本就说不出话来.

水流走势变得越发湍急且蜿蜒曲折，白宇作为水的一部分此刻却根本无法控制自己，他终于觉得焦急，甚至隐隐生了恐惧，他突然意识到水就是随波逐流的，以不可阻挡的气势奔流入海，而根本不管你究竟是否想往此处去，水流急转直下，白宇觉得自己坠了下去.

与此同时现实中的白宇睁开眼睛，他不确定自己到底昏迷了多久，只是发现自己躺在一个手术台上，胸口的阵阵刺痛提醒他自己还活着. 他慌忙起身寻找朱一龙的身影，却因为身体用力过度而牵扯了伤口，他痛呼了一声，然后努力维持身体不动，掀开衣服只压低下巴去看自己胸口的伤势.

映入眼帘的是沾了点儿血渍的纱布，很显然有人帮他处理过伤口，而那个人除了是朱一龙肯定不做第二人想，只是眼下朱一龙不知去了哪里，白宇从醒来到现在还没见到他的身影.

他拨开一点纱布，看了下里面的伤口，伤口的位置有近乎重叠的两次创伤，指甲刺破皮肤后抠挖下了血肉，留下了不规则的伤口。他看见不算整齐的针脚只粗粗缝合了些翻的较大的皮肉，已经留下血肉坑的地方则无能为力地只涂了一些止血的药物.

伤口的位置让白宇皱眉，他一开始以为对方只是冲着要一击致命的目的攻击了这里，但是此刻看到环住伤口的那圈淡金色龙形图纹才蓦然发觉对方的目的很可能是这个图纹，为什么要这么做？这个图纹与什么有关系？

第一个问题不好回答，但第二个问题的答案则毋庸置疑——与这个图纹有关系的人是龙哥。

白宇的脑海里闪过几个关键字，慧海→警示短信→黑雾→朱一龙→金色龙纹，这些信息被一条隐形的线串在了一起却并未显露真身。尽管此刻是白宇身受重伤，但一些零零散散的信息和直觉却告诉他，对方真正的目标是朱一龙，而自己很有可能只是一个饵。

想到这种可能后，白宇就更加无法安心留在这里，他侧着身子尽力不牵扯到伤口撑起身体，一下床却差点因为腿软而直接跪在地上。他估计朱一龙给他处理伤口的时候有可能打过麻药，此刻浑身的酸软极有可能是麻药的后遗症。

好不容易适应了双脚着地的感觉，白宇扶着东西围着手术室溜达了一圈儿才在准备台上找到自己的上衣外套。他摸了摸衣服口袋，十分庆幸手机没有在混乱中丢掉，手机显示此刻时间是22点05分。

白宇讶然时间竟然已经过了这么久，他是早上来得医院，由此可见他已经昏迷了差不多将近12个小时。手机还是没有信号，但他仍然不放弃的检查了一遍短信和微信以期待能发现是否中间有连通过信号而收到过来自朱一龙的留言，然而一无所获。

白宇有个坏习惯，就是当他焦虑的时候手指会无意识的在手机屏幕上左右滑动，一开始他没注意，终于在又一次手指向右滑动后他发现了出现在屏幕上的备忘录，最上面一条只有一个“小”字显示是今天添加的，而白宇非常确定自己今天没有写过备忘录。

他赶紧点开来查看，这确实是一个只有一个字的空白备忘录。他想象着朱一龙可能在写下这一个字后因为什么原因又关掉了备忘录，可他应该会给自己留言的，就算来不及在备忘录里写......, 想到这儿，白宇突然福至心灵的打开了语音备忘录，果然里面有一条时长30秒左右的语音。

“小白，如果你醒了就尽快想办法离开这里。......先不要来找我，我说真的，我....我可能状况不太好，等我处理好了我会来找你。记住我说的话，不要让任何人伤害你，即使是我也不行。”

这段语音被反复播放了好几遍，他很确定这是朱一龙的声音，但什么叫状况不太好？还让他不要来找他？妈的！白宇暗骂一句。上次你这么说，老子为了找你换回来一脑袋乱七八糟的记忆，这次又让我不要找你，你又想要怎么样！

白宇不知道是被这破环境给逼的，还是被朱一龙给气的，他现在一点儿什么慈悲心都不想有了，他现在只想找到朱一龙。谁要是敢拦路的话，神挡杀神，佛挡杀佛！至于朱一龙，这次要是不赏他几个雷劈着玩，他就把白宇两个字倒过来写！

手术室外的走廊上安静的近乎诡异，天花板上的LED灯也似乎因为接触不良而忽明忽暗，白宇看了就来气，这场景能不能有点新意？照着哪个粗制滥造的鬼片copy呢！要不是这会儿他胸口还痛得慌，他都想骂人了。

按照这个套路的话，那接下来就是突然在走廊里闪现的披头散发的白衣女鬼了？那当然不可能，现实比白宇的想象要操蛋一点儿，他眼见着走廊尽头凝出了一团黑气，黑气的中心包裹着一座肉山向他挪动将去路堵死，之所以说是肉山可不是因为这是个胖鬼，而是名副其实的一座用肉块堆成的山，它是怨气吞噬掉众多恶鬼后形成的一座垃圾场，说不清部位的肉块残骸堆满全身，随着蠕动过程时有掉落，掉落后的肉块还会再慢慢爬回肉山上。

白宇简直恶心的想吐，这是蜃鬼①，以怨气为载体，吞噬其他恶鬼为生，当然也同样吞噬人，只是他听说蜃鬼常年被镇压在阿鼻地狱，从不现世，怎么会突然出现在这个医院里。

还不待肉山靠近，白宇已经掏出一张请雷符，他两指夹住符纸在空气中一抖，雷符瞬间自燃。疾风劲走，很快在医院走廊上方凝出一个小漩涡，一道天雷罚下直劈的肉山肉沫四溅。白宇赶紧回身用外套挡了一下，这才勉强避过险些溅到他脸上的残渣，他又被这股刺鼻的臭味刺激的干呕了两声，顺便再次感叹下马大鹏这个二货在茅山派道法上确实天赋异禀。

医院四周墙壁上四散着肉沫肉块，看起来既恐怖又恶心，然而更恐怖的是白宇发现这些肉块在静默了一会儿之后，又开始像有生命一样慢慢向着一个中心点蠕动，没多一会儿就形成了一座小肉山。

白宇心道不好，连威力巨大的请雷符也没有办法消灭蜃鬼，那看来所有硬性攻击应该都对它没什么用处。白宇后退了几步，把自己撤到一个稍微安全点的距离，然后席地而坐开始唱诵超度经文，希望这经文可以化解怨气。

超度经文他其实就会一种，是《地藏菩萨本愿经》，说起来还是他继任宗祠宗主没几年的时候，遇上一个在外化缘的老和尚，老和尚说他杀鬼太多身上戾气怨气太重，对身体不利，不妨闲来念念经渡人渡己，所以才送了这本经书给他，白宇后来全文背诵了下来，遇到有些愿意被超度的鬼，他就念一段经文将其送入轮回。

白宇已经把地藏经的上卷背完，却发现蜃鬼除了聚合速度稍微慢了一点，其他并没有发生什么改变，反倒是白宇自己冷汗顺着额角落了下来。他感觉周身一片寒冷，心底甚至有怨气涌起，他怨那个陆子琪，如果不是她自己怎么会搅和到这种事情里来，他更怨朱一龙，要不是遇见他，他更不会遇到这些狗屁倒灶的事情。

惊觉自己已经被蜃鬼影响，白宇只能继续默念经文保持清明，缠在蜃鬼身上的黑气似有意识一般，寻着白宇的漏洞向他缠了过来，可惜还没靠近，便被突然出现的朱一龙打散。

“你怎么还没走。” 朱一龙的声音冷冽又克制，似乎在忍受着什么极大的痛苦。

白宇猛地睁开眼盯着朱一龙，没一会儿便眼角泛红，手在戒指上划过，化出只剩半截的乾坤鞭朝朱一龙甩了过去。乾坤鞭是龙筋所化自然对朱一龙没什么威力，所以鞭子甫一破风而来就被朱一龙攥在了手里。

白宇恨恨地看着他道：“我刚才说了我要不劈你，我就把白宇两个字倒着写，你到底什么臭毛病动不动就玩失踪。”

朱一龙松开了乾坤鞭，只扶着头痛苦的说：“你快点走。”

蜃鬼还在以肉眼可见的速度恢复，白宇的去路被堵，面前又是朱一龙，他要往哪儿走？他简直快被这个傻子气笑了，他几步走到朱一龙身前，伸手揪住他后脑勺的头发把他按向自己，然后狠狠咬了一口他的嘴唇，他把自己所有的愤恨和不甘都化在这一个暴戾的吻里，然后说：“要走一起走。”

朱一龙抬眼看他，眼睛里黑雾翻涌，咬着牙说：“我可能走不了了！”


	25. Chapter 25

朱一龙抬眼看他，眼睛里黑雾翻涌，咬着牙说：“我可能走不了了！”

“什么意思？” 白宇的脸色变得苍白，心底所有的不安和恐惧再也无法被压抑，如滚沸了的水一样翻腾起来，他强压住身体的颤抖说：“你记得我说过的话吗？我说过的，咱俩要共进退，你出了问题我会救你回来，如果救不回来，我就先杀了你再自杀，我不会独活的。”

朱一龙痛苦地闭了闭眼睛，他一边后退一边攥紧拳头说：“小白，这次不一样，我坚持不了太久，我帮你打开结界，你趁我还清醒快走。” 

缠在黑色软膜上的黑气随着朱一龙张开手的动作产生了变化，他们像被一股强大的吸引力吸附着快速脱离了结界汇聚成一股黑色浓雾向朱一龙的身体里钻去，而随着黑雾被吸附的越来越多，朱一龙的眸子也变得越来越陌生冰冷。

白宇先是呆愣住了，低声喃喃地问：“你在干什么？龙哥，你做什么？” 继而像忽然明白了什么似的突然歇斯底里起来：“你住手！你住手！朱一龙！” 

他像发了疯一样狂奔向朱一龙的方向，明明近在咫尺，半空中却突然降下一道天雷正好劈在他的身前，天雷的威力巨大，破空的反作用力瞬间把白宇掀翻了出去，好在半空中有人拦了他一把才不至于让白宇直接摔趴在地上，然后他听见马大鹏的声音说：“可他妈进来了，急死爷爷我了，秃驴你快着点儿，能不能搞定？”

白宇还没反应过来，只觉得眼前一团金光晃得睁不开眼睛，紧接着梵音的超度经文被唱起，他勉强睁开眼睛，只见身前站着一个身穿黑色机车服，全身被佛光笼罩的光头，而梵音就是从他嘴里唱出来的。

随着超度经文响起，蜃鬼以肉眼可见的速度在慢慢变小，原本缠绕在蜃鬼身上的黑色雾气像有生命一样快速飘向朱一龙的方向，白宇突然惊醒，挣开马大鹏的手说：“龙哥，我要把龙哥带出来。” 可他才走了没两步就被马大鹏拽了回去，马大鹏内疚地看着他说：“白宇！你先听我说，咱们得先离开这儿，这个结界打开的时间不长，很快就会关上的，龙哥这回我们带不回去，咱们先撤，回去再想办法.”

白宇不可置信地看着马大鹏：”你要我丢下他？我他妈的怎么能丢下他！“ 他根本不顾马大鹏的阻拦，只拼尽全力要去朱一龙的身边，马大鹏急得直跺脚，一着急只能喊：“那个说自己是地藏的秃驴，棒打鸳鸯的事情你来，老子我拦不住啊.”

机车和尚停下唱诵超度，伸手拦住白宇说：“别过去了，他现在不是朱一龙，你要救他得先保住你自己。”

仿佛为了印证他的话，朱一龙睁开眼睛看着和尚冷笑了一下，然后转过头盯着白宇说：“他说得对，为了让你走他自愿把身体给了我，你不走的话可就辜负了他的一片心意了.”话一说完他就呵呵呵地笑了起来，可没笑几声又好像突然生了气，整个眉头皱在一起神情暴戾地说：“每次都是因为你！你一个小小河神何德何能让他每次选择都是为了你？” 他越说越来气竟一掌把仍在努力聚形的蜃鬼拍成了齑粉，未被超度的怨气随着纷飞的粉末四溢，转瞬又被黑雾吞噬掉。

眼前的人模样如此熟悉，可眼神却异常陌生，他看着白宇的眼睛里没有爱也没有占有欲，全是冰冷与陌生，白宇感觉自己仿佛被丢在一潭冷水中，从骨头到皮肤都被寒意侵蚀的瑟瑟发抖，他颤抖着嘴唇说：“龙哥，我们回去，跟我走.”

地藏摇摇头一掌打晕了白宇，托住他的身体快速后退到马大鹏身边说：“蜃鬼灭了，别浪费时间了，快走吧.”

朱一龙噙着一抹冷笑看着马大鹏和地藏的方向说：“他让你们走，我可没让你们走。”   
话刚说完便有一团黑雾向他们袭来。

马大鹏一边喊着：“哎呦，我艹” ，一边甩出一张八卦符，巨大的阴阳八卦从纸符上脱出化做一个盾牌挡住了袭来的黑雾，每次黑雾要穿过八卦符时，八卦上的阴阳两极就会流转变动将黑雾隔开。

眼见着黑雾被拦了路，马大鹏高兴地一拍大腿说：“嘿！怎么样？爷爷我厉害吧，我这阴阳八卦盾可是有九九八十一种阵法加持，量你一时半会儿的也破不开。” 想了想又忿忿不平地骂道：“丫挺个变态，强占别人老公身体，等爷爷我回去休整完毕就回来收拾你。”

可能是被马大鹏骂骂咧咧的声音刺激了，也可能是八卦盾的阻挠激怒了他，朱一龙冷冷吐出两个字：“找死。” ，然后黑雾突然暴涨瞬间将八卦盾吞噬干净。

“操！秃驴，趁着结界还没关快点撤吧。” 马大鹏一手接过白宇抱在怀里，也不管地藏怎么样，立马转身就往刚刚打开的结界缺口跑，地藏紧随其后，可惜还没跑两步，疯长的黑雾已经追了上来将他们一行人团团围在中间。

“把那个小河神给我！地藏，你算盘打的很好，把小白蚺的龙骨给了这个小河神，你以为他没了龙身我就不能占他身体了吗？呵呵，愚蠢！他是虚无中托生的天生神物，本来就是为我而生.” 黑雾化成一只手朝马大鹏袭来，想要抢夺被他抱在怀里的人.

“我艹，秃驴快想办法！”  
“金刚伏魔！”  
马大鹏的哀嚎和地藏的经文几乎同时响起，金光裹着黑雾瞬间将它打碎，可惜散掉的黑雾很快又重新聚形，而且原本四散在周围的黑雾也一起加入了进攻. 

随着地藏嘴唇的翕动，闪着金光的梵文出现在空气里如一个保护圈一样将他们三人护在里面，同时阻挡着黑雾的进攻.

朱一龙双手交叠倚在墙边，眼睛晦暗不明，唇边噙着一抹笑意一副看热闹的表情，如果不是时机场合不对，他的动作表情倒很像在拍广告大片. 直到黑雾久攻不下才让他有了一丝丝的不耐烦，他挑起眉毛啧了一声说：“你这个和尚好烦人，天地初开时你都不知道在哪片尘埃里，现在也敢在这儿多管闲事. 那我就送你们一起死吧. 反正就算是个死的，我也能把白蚺的骨头从那个小河神身上拨下来.”

原本被经文压制阻挡的黑雾突然像被赋予了生命的怪物一样，伸出触手一点一点缠上经文并死死绞紧，同时传来的还有凄厉的鬼哭声.

地藏一惊就听朱一龙又说道：“你不是号称地狱不空誓不成佛吗？我来帮帮你，你地狱里那些魂魄都已经被黑雾吞噬了，你现在可以直接用你的经文将这些包裹着灵魂的黑雾打碎，不过就算你不打碎，它们最终也会融化在里面. 呵，天地万物必将重返混沌.”

“我艹，这他妈还是个毁灭世界的狂热分子！秃驴，咋整啊？要不你就狠狠心把那些魂魄都捏碎了得了，好歹你这身后还有俩活人呢.”

马大鹏还没啰嗦完，突然发现朱一龙凭空消失又瞬间闪现在眼前，他还没从惊愕中缓过神来就已经被朱一龙一把掐住了脖子，而仍然在与黑雾缠斗的金刚伏魔经文竟对他丝毫没有影响。马大鹏已经被掐的发出了“咯咯”的声音，而离马大鹏只有不过半米距离的地藏却怎么也近不了身，随着马大鹏的手无力的垂下，原本被抱在怀中的白宇也摔在了地上。

疼痛让昏迷中的人苏醒了过来，他一睁开眼先看见了朱一龙的皮鞋，然后立刻意识回笼抬头去看，这一看不要紧，正好看见朱一龙掐着马大鹏的手，而马大鹏显然立马就要断气了，白宇顾不得其他，起身的瞬间就把朱一龙撞了出去，马大鹏被救了，他却正好被惯性带着扑在朱一龙的身上同时也跟着冲出了经文的保护圈。

朱一龙被撞着退了几步，刚一稳住身形就立马掐住了白宇的脖子，然后嘴角带着笑地凑到白宇耳边说：“这么喜欢投怀送抱吗？那我要不要满足你让你和我融为一体啊。”

白宇被掐的喘不过气，只能死死地抠着他的手，瞪着眼睛嘶哑地翕动嘴唇发出几个类似像"龙"的音阶。

马大鹏倒在地上已经昏迷了，地藏被包裹魂魄的黑雾掣肘反而被困在了圈内，一时间竟没有人能再帮白宇解围，濒临死亡他忍不住脑子里闪过几个念头：“我最终要死在龙哥手里吗？如果等他醒来发现是自己杀了我会不会承受不了很伤心？” 白宇觉得意识越来越模糊，朦胧中突然听见几声“叮叮”的响声，然后这声音越来越大简直振聋发聩。

仍然掐着白宇脖子的朱一龙突然被心口处的“叮叮”两声震得惊了一下，刚想伸手去摸胸口的口袋，这叮叮声却像是有了回应，从白宇身前发出与朱一龙身上的叮叮声互相呼应而且越来越响。

声音穿过耳膜砸在心上，连朱一龙也忍不住松了手想要去捂住耳朵来躲避这个声音。

他难受的捂着耳朵弯下腰，口袋里的一枚铜钱随着他的动作掉了出来，跟另外一枚从白宇身上掉出来的铜钱碰在一起发出了巨大的一声“叮！”

随着这一声巨响，朱一龙的视线恢复了几分清明，心底里属于另一个人的怒气和暴戾还在翻腾，但他已经顾不了那么多连滚带爬的扑到白宇身边一把抱住白宇。

“小白！小白！不要吓我，你不要死！”鸦羽似的睫毛沾着眼泪，承受不住重量后又任眼泪滴在白宇的脸上。

白宇咳了几声终于倒过来一口气，他抬起手摸着朱一龙的脸嘶哑地说：“龙哥...你回来了。”

地藏已经扶起了倒地的马大鹏，看了一眼结界的缺口说：“时间要来不及了！这个缺口快合上了，白蚺你再磨蹭，等会儿他出来了谁也走不掉了。”

朱一龙没有抬头，他把白宇抱进怀里用力的吻住他，然后毅然地起身抱着白宇向地藏走去. 

随着他的靠近，原本纠缠在经文上的黑雾迅速散开，飘到他身后凝成一个巨大的黑洞. 他迅速把白宇塞给地藏，说：“葬龙钉在小白身上，带他走！” 自己则慢慢退到黑洞附近.

白宇身上的力气像被抽干了，他知道他已经不能阻止这一切，只能眼睁睁看着朱一龙半边身子隐没在黑洞里，他无声的张嘴说：“我爱你.”

而朱一龙只来得及回应一句：“我也是.” 便彻底消失在黑洞里.


	26. Chapter 26

医院的事情过后，马大鹏倒是恢复的很快，缓过那口气基本就没什么大碍了，白宇却因为身心俱疲整整昏睡了两天才醒过来. 他醒来的时候身边就只有马大鹏陪着他，另一个和尚倒是又不见了，马大鹏跟他说地藏回了地狱去查看恶鬼的情况，很快会回来跟白宇说明这些事情的起因，白宇只点点头倒也没有追问什么.

陆子琪到底没救回来，一时间女演员自杀的新闻在娱乐圈闹得沸沸扬扬，剧组自然也受了严重的影响，不仅要临时找人救场，更是因为媒体屡次渗入剧组挖料而不得不暂时停工. 

陆子琪的自杀原因众说纷纭，其中尤以潜规则导致抑郁症的说法最多，洛洛暗自庆幸陆子琪自杀当晚白宇进入她房间的事情没有被监控拍下来，否则现在身上真是长十张嘴也说不清了，但这件事还是对白宇产生了很大的影响，后续所有的工作安排都被打乱了，几个原本在谈的剧本也因为档期问题而吹了. 好在事件一发生洛洛就跟商务部紧急调整了白宇的行程，剧组暂停这段日子倒是可以补一补之前欠下的一些物料拍摄或站台等活动. 白宇对公司的安排没什么异议，无论行程有多密集都照单全收，虽然跟以往喜欢讨价还价的性格相差甚远，洛洛也只当白宇还在为没有及早发现陆子琪的自杀倾向而自责. 

她看着乖得像个布娃娃似的白宇，忍不住安慰他说：“宇哥，陆子琪的事情跟你没关系，我打听过了，她一直念叨的那个小枫是她上高中时候的朋友，两个人因为长得漂亮当时在学校里还挺有名的. 后来陆子琪不知道什么原因惹上了一些有点背景的小混混，对方趁放学的时候绑了她和小枫俩人去酒店，陆子琪倒是逃出来了，但是她没敢第一时间报警，后来等警察找到小枫的时候她已经被那帮人渣强jian了，最扯的是这个事情最后没有定性强jian，首先几方都是未成年，然后还有聊天记录谈价格，以及事后转账等证据，法院审判时陆子琪也没有出庭作证，所以小枫那边就败诉了，只是另外又获得了一些赔偿，结果判决没多久后小枫就自杀了，这件事在当地还挺轰动的，但是因为陆子琪从始至终没露面，报道也用的化名所以她入圈这么久倒是也没被扒出来，她肯定是因为这事一直心里过不去才自杀的，要我说她这也是咎由自取的，所以宇哥你就别自责了.”

洛洛连珠炮似的说了一大堆，白宇也只是平静地听着没有任何反应. 他知道陆子琪自杀的直接原因是被黑雾控制了，但黑雾能够控制她一定是因为某些埋在她心底的恶意或恐惧，至于那恶意与恐惧到底是什么已经不重要了，因为她的灵魂也已经被吞噬在黑雾中了。

洛洛见白宇一直没反应，只能求助的看着最近一直陪着白宇的马大鹏，马大鹏点点头让洛洛先回去了，等人走了才语重心长地跟白宇说：“孙子啊，你要是心里堵得慌你就发泄出来，要不咱俩找个空地上去约一架？或者要不你哭出来，我保证不嘲笑你还不行吗？”

如果是以前，马大鹏叫他孙子或自称爷爷占便宜肯定会被白宇怼回去的，但现在白宇听着马大鹏这么说仍然没什么反应，只是迟滞了一会儿突然想起来说：“龙哥剧组那边怎么说？”

马大鹏闻言欲言又止，最后也只得实话实说：“现在除了我们三个，根本没有人会记得他，他现在就是查无此人，所有跟他有关的人和事情都被抹掉了.”

白宇愣了一下赶紧翻出手机搜索朱一龙这个名字，只有零零星星的几个明显是同名的信息，除此之外朱一龙的讯息，百度百科，甚者过往作品全部消失了，这个世界上仿佛从未有过这个人.

“白宇，白小宇，你别急啊，这应该只是暂时的遮眼法，等咱们把他救回来肯定就一切恢复正轨了。”马大鹏急着安慰白宇，白宇现在这样让他害怕，他倒宁愿他悲伤，痛苦或歇斯底里，而安安静静的白宇简直就像一具行尸走肉。

白宇呆了好一会儿终于缓过神来，他默默放下手机说：“几点了？是不是该吃晚饭了？晚上叫个火锅吃吧”

这么多天白宇好不容易关心点吃喝拉撒的事情，马大鹏当然得立刻响应，他马上掏出手机边打开APP边说：“好，我叫火锅，这附近好像有海底捞，鸳鸯锅吧，你不吃辣...”

“叫辣的吧，我想吃辣的。”白宇打断马大鹏的话。

马大鹏看了眼白宇说：“好，听你的。”

红油麻辣的火锅汤底热气腾腾的翻滚着，白宇不太能吃辣，但他仍然不顾已经辣得通红的嘴唇始终一筷子一筷子的往嘴里塞着，马大鹏想阻止他但又不知道该怎么说，直到白宇打出一个响亮的嗝来。

“辣到打嗝就别吃了.”马大鹏终于有理由劝解着.

白宇捂住了嘴想让打嗝声不要传出来，却因为停不下来的嗝肌反应而整个人发着抖，憋得通红的眼眶逐渐变得潮湿，凝结成大颗大颗的眼泪从里面滚落下来，滚烫的泪珠仿佛打破了最后一道防线，白宇开始哭了起来，起初只有低低的呜咽声，终于不知道在第几次抽泣后转变为撕心裂肺的嚎啕大哭。他松开捂着嘴的手，完全不去控制自己，什么形象尊严通通都不要了，他只想最后放任自己脆弱一次，因为他知道，死生契阔无可见，龙哥可能不会回来了.

马大鹏手足无措地坐在对面，他并未安慰白宇，只是一样红着眼眶念叨着：“哭出来就好了，哭出来就好了...“

火锅的咕嘟声伴随着哭声一起沸腾又随着一杯冷水而渐渐平静，过了好久白宇拿起纸巾擦掉一脸的眼泪鼻涕，清了清喉咙说：“好了，吃饭。”

只要还能吃得下就会好，马大鹏觉得白宇自那次哭过后明面上是好多了，他参加活动时仍然是那个言笑晏晏有魅力的明星，私下里也是那个可以与自己互怼的兄弟，但是好像又有什么东西在不可见的地方改变了，他经常一个人盯着一个地方出神，好像在回忆什么很遥远的事情，也有的时候就安静的研究着一些上古的术法，这个时候的他很像白宇但又不太像白宇。

说实话马大鹏对这样的白宇有点害怕，他总觉得对方像一颗不声不响却一直在认真读秒的定时炸弹，只等待某个时刻把一切都炸成灰烬，他现在急需有个人能出现，给这样的白宇转移一下注意力。

终于在正月十五的夜里，地藏带着一身寒气地回来了 ，如果不是他的出场方式太过拉风，马大鹏会觉得更有安全感一点，毕竟一个穿着机车皮衣骑着哈雷摩托还自称自己是地藏的光头怎么看都有点不靠谱。

马大鹏不客气地直接嘲笑他：“怎么样？地狱空了没？能成佛了？你今天必须把所有事情都交待清楚，否则老子打得你直接见佛祖信不信!”

地藏也不生气，大长腿一迈从机车上下来，然后微笑着说：“马施主息怒，天寒地冻的，大家肚子也饿了，咱们点个外卖，边吃边说可好？”

于是三个人聚在房间里围着一张小矮桌，地藏嘴里塞着米饭和青菜，马大鹏啃着烧羊棒，边嚼边说：“白小宇你问吧，把你想问的都问出来，让他说。”

地藏也点点头也说：“你问吧，你问完我再补充说明。放心！出家人不打诳语。”

白宇并没有因为立刻要揭开真相而激动，相反他很平静一点也不急切地问：“那条微信是你发给我的？”

地藏咽下嘴里的食物说：“是我，我在人间走动需要个身份，挂靠在卧龙寺的法号是慧海. 另外顺便说你以前遇见的那个给你地藏经的老和尚也是我，用白蚺龙骨重新帮你筑基的也是我，虽然外貌不同，但皮相也不过都是假象，本质上红颜也是枯骨.”

马大鹏翻了个白眼忍不住吐槽：“怎么哪哪儿都有你。还有用龙骨筑基是什么玩意儿？那天那个变态一直要扒白宇的骨头就因为这个？” 马大鹏连着问了两个问题，看起来反而比当事人白宇更加急切。

“马施主，你淡定点，白施主还没着急问呢。”地藏无奈抹了一把马大鹏激动下喷在自己脸上的口水，转而等着白宇的第二个问题。

白宇没有什么波动，只点点头，然后异常平静地问：“朱一龙救不回来了是吗？” 他的语调随意，就像逛菜场的人随口问这个菜多少钱一斤一样。

马大鹏正吃东西，突然被白宇吓得噎了一下，赶紧咽下去说：“怎么可能，这个秃驴肯定有办法。”

地藏却摇摇头说：“出家人不打诳语，确实没办法，这是算计了几千年的结果.”

马大鹏终于忍无可忍，一把揪住地藏的领口吼道：“我操，你他妈说清楚，什么算计？算计谁的？”

白宇完全没有受马大鹏的情绪影响，他仍是一副波澜不惊的样子看着地藏说：“就说说这个计划吧，既然避无可避，那就由我亲自了结他吧.”

地藏只诧异了一秒，旋即叹了口气说：“其实也不算计划，这个问题真是说来话长，你缺了一段记忆，本来你应该比我还清楚些，现在我准备告诉你的这些很久以前是我从你那儿知道的，为了防止我有遗漏，你还是把卜骨拿来，这件事情的始末以及附有上古封禁之术的河图我都封在了里面。”


	27. Chapter 27

所谓卜骨，其实是两块手章大小的圆柱型骨头，上刻经文，描以金漆，掂之极沉且状似实心，白宇自十五岁接任白家宗祠宗主之位后一直亲自保存着卜骨，后来因为拍戏总是常年不着家才不得不把卜骨放在了父亲那里保管，按理说这两块卜骨他已经熟悉的不能再熟悉，但他竟从不知道这卜骨还藏着蹊跷.

地藏接过卜骨将其置于掌心上，轻轻抚摸了一下上面的经文，抬起头看着白宇说：“这两块卜骨是上古法器，你为渭水河神的魂魄转生前将它交给我保管，叫我再见你的时候将这卜骨还给你，并在有需要的时候将河图和关于白蚺的事情说给你知，我当时也不知道要过多久才会有那一天，便把所知所记融在了这经文里刻在卜骨之上，今日把它还给你，我答应你的事情就算做到了。” 地藏说完就闭上眼睛默诵经文，不多时就见原本安于卜骨上的金色经文好像活了一样缓缓从卜骨上褪去，散成金色粉末浮于空气中转瞬又排列成密密麻麻的文字展现在众人眼前，眼前的文字虽已明述，但地藏还是缓缓讲起了这个故事。

“我记得是高宗李治在位的上元二年冬，帝都长安夜有紫气溃散，乃是天人衰竭之象，天人神魂衰竭时可被邪魔吞食，得神魂者可以长修为甚至可以升神格，当时恶鬼道与修罗道也虎视眈眈，为了查看这一切我离开地狱去往长安，在渭水河的一处山洞里遇见了一个人，确切的说是一个残缺不全的魂魄，这个魂魄呈淡金色，我遇到他时已经薄的几乎透明，看起来好像风一吹就要散了，而事实是他也确实虚弱的很，不过是一点执念留下的残魂，只为等着一个可以托付一切的人来找他，他说那个人就是我，而这个魂魄就是渭水河神。” 地藏缓缓叹了口气，这场缘分开始的太早，持续的又太久，上下几千年他受托于人也为了维护天地大道一直参与其中，说不累是假的，可既然答应了就要有始有终，不到落幕那天他也是抽不开身。

地藏的思绪飘远，此时白宇倒是有了几分急迫，他忍不住催促地藏追问道："后来呢？"

地藏被拉回了神，喝了口水后继续说道：“你是知道白蚺一直被封禁在渭水之下的，但你却不知道封禁的真正原因，都道是妖龙祸乱黄河沿岸百姓才被封禁，其实那已经是后来的事情了，真要说的话这其实是一场献祭，他是作为囚困黑雾的容器才被镇压在渭水之下的，而祸乱黄河不过是他被吞噬心神后才做出的事情。” 

心口的钝痛让人窒息，白宇不得不把手指紧紧蜷缩在手心里，让指甲刺得掌心的皮肤生疼，才能借以转移心口上难以呼吸的疼痛感。

地藏并未察觉白宇的异样，他仍然继续着这个故事。

“白施主，想必你也猜出一二，其实黑雾就是混沌的实体，据说天地初开时混沌即存在，它是无形无知可聚可散的状态自然不能被任何外力所劈开，但混沌却可因恶意、恐惧或贪念而生长，起初还好，后来众神发现人性中的忧怖恐惧使得混沌的侵蚀变得越发严重，如果不加以阻止的话，可能会吞噬天地。说来奇怪，混沌本是一片虚无，按道理来说是不可能孕育出任何生物的，但白蚺却是个异数，他不仅出生于混沌，更可将混沌容纳于自身，只是它一直靠着修行保住自身神智，更是在一片混沌中修出了神格，在渭水中化生龙身。但正所谓福兮祸之所倚，白蚺的出生让混沌开了灵智，他不仅利用人的贪念和恶意挑起人妖巫三族大战，更想占据白蚺的神龙之身脱困于无形之态。”

听到这里马大鹏忍不住插话说：“所以你之前说没办法救龙哥就是打算利用他能完全容纳混沌这个能力把混沌困在身体里再封印起来？” 白宇的手指抖了一下，抿紧嘴唇没有出声。

地藏看着白宇慨叹了一声说道：“这个事情也是没有办法的事情，当年白蚺是自愿的，混沌无形所以无法消灭，他必须做这个壳子将混沌套在里面，这大概也是它出生的意义，后世庄子有七窍出而混沌死的故事，大致就是这样衍生来的。只是他身为龙身神格除非神魂衰竭也是不死不灭的，所以即使吞噬了混沌也没有办法被杀死，只能被镇压在渭水之下。”

“那你之前说白宇缺了一部分记忆，所以他前世就是渭水河神？那他在这个事情里又是什么立场？”马大鹏知道白宇现在肯定是心乱如麻，他必须帮白宇把事情搞清楚。

“白蚺吞噬了混沌后逐渐丧失神智被混沌所控，封禁用的锁魂铃和葬龙钉是渭水河神造的，只是要困住另一个神也不是那么容易，他是用自己的肉身和全部修为造的法器，所以这两样法器成的时候他就已经是魂魄状态了，他连同自己和白蚺一起囚禁在渭水之下，从此渭水没有河神，只剩下一缕神魂看守着禁地，要不是他神魂衰竭，也不会有后来那么多事情。他早就知道自己时日无多，本来他只要呆在阵里天人衰竭的紫气因为锁魂铃的缘故可以溃散的慢一些，但是他担心自己消亡后这个封禁可能困不住混沌，所以才出阵引我过来，至于之后的计划，也都是他提早想好的。”

马大鹏看了白宇一眼，见他虽然面色苍白但还坚持的住，便继续问道：“什么计划？”

地藏也看了白宇一眼，然后才继续说：“白蚺的修为很高，又是神格，再加上混沌本是可与天地比肩的存在，只靠葬龙钉和锁魂铃是封不住他的，河神的神魂其实也是阵中一环，可惜他的神魂已经衰竭了，混沌脱离禁地只是早晚的事情，唯一的办法就是将他送入轮回，他转生成白家人带着最后一缕残魂继续看守也许还能再多撑一段时间，只是没想到后来白泽开启了噬魂阵还夺了龙运，混沌的部分实体也随着这个阵法外泄了出去."

“白泽又是谁？”马大鹏简直要听糊涂了，怎么越听越觉得复杂混乱.

“白泽是白家的其中一代家主，他受迫帮助唐中宗李显借龙运复辟李氏王朝，因此才设了噬魂阵引了一部分龙运出去.” 白宇帮马大鹏做了解释，但还是有一件事一直让他想不通，白泽最后留下的那个“非魂飞魄散不能破阵”的手书又是为什么呢？

地藏似乎看出了他的疑虑，便说道：“你该知道混沌是可以利用人的贪念，恶念和恐惧而生长的，同样他也可以因此而侵蚀心神控制于人，白泽恐怕当时并非本意而留下了那封手书.” 

白宇没有吭声，地藏则继续说道：“后来事情出人意料，转生的你竟然对白蚺动了凡心，不但私自破了上古封禁放了白蚺，还因为白泽的手书而魂飞魄散，要不是白蚺用锁魂铃聚了你的魂魄，还甘愿自戮为你补魂塑身，我也救不回你. 但到底也算因祸得福，白蚺自戮连带着灭了一部分还存在他体内的混沌之气，使得混沌元气大伤，我也将计就计给他留下了一点神魂送入轮回，而他的龙骨神格就挪给了你，这样即使有天混沌再侵占了他的身体和心神，他也只是个普通人.”

地藏的后半句话没有讲完，可白宇又怎么会不懂，普通人就意味着不再是不死不灭，而是可以被封印被杀死甚至永不超生的.

“我艹，你这个秃驴心真是狠. 你一早就打定了主意要害死白小宇他男人是吧？所以你现在还想劝他亲自动手，你他妈还是不是人.”马大鹏太来气了，他骂完才反应过来这个秃驴本来就不是人，说了也白说，他赶紧转头又去看白宇的状态怎么样.

白宇低着头没出声，地藏忍不住劝道：“其实他被混沌控制心神后就不再是他了，现在混沌还没有完全和他融合好所以才没有来找你，但是你得做好准备，万一他来了，除了你手上的锁魂铃和葬龙钉没有其他办法杀死他，而他若不死，你可以看看这个世界会变成什么样.”

白宇终于抬起头看着地藏说：“可锁魂铃已经碎了，32颗葬龙钉也少了一颗，即使这样也有用吗？”

地藏琢磨了一下说：“锁魂铃是靠你的修为和神识炼造的，如果是你的话，也许可以把它重新修复。这样吧，我去杭州那边的山洞看看能不能把碎片帮你找回来，但是葬龙钉一颗都不能少，还差的那个得尽快找到它。”

白宇看了看马大鹏，马大鹏立刻会意说：“放心！我陪你一起去，等会儿我就订票，洛洛那边请假我也帮你去说，咱们争取明天一早出发，你抓紧时间好好休息。”

白宇点点头，又看着地藏说：“我和老马回一趟渭水禁地，说不定能在那里找到剩下的一颗葬龙钉，找到之后我们再碰头吧。”

“好！” 地藏答应完白宇，又用手一挥，空中浮着的金色文字瞬间又拼凑成一张阵法图显现出来，他说：“这就是河图，你把它记下来，等东西找到了你就按照这个布阵，你身上有白蚺的龙骨在，混沌一定会去找你，现在只希望白蚺的神智能再多坚持一下给我们争取更多的时间。”

白宇闻言没有出声只点点头，而地藏交代完一切连夜便走了。

马大鹏订了第二天最早的一班飞机，又找了洛洛说白宇身体不舒服让她帮忙把白宇接下来的商业活动都推到后面去，实在不行解约也可以，违约金白宇个人支付，要是不够就来找他。洛洛也知道白宇最近状态一直不太好，所以忙过了前段欠下的活动，本来就打算让他休息一阵，于是拍胸脯保证她可以搞定，让马大鹏放心带白宇去养病。

黑暗里白宇躺在床上盯着天花板，不知道在想什么，马大鹏这段时间一直陪着白宇睡在旁边的单人床上，转头看了他一眼说：“别想了，明天赶早的飞机，这事不到最后什么都是有可能的，你也别太悲观了，那个秃驴说得话不可信，说不定就有办法能救回来呢。” 

他本来说完也没指望白宇能回答他，没想到白宇突然张嘴说了话：“你说得可能是对的，这个地藏没有完全说实话，所以我要自己去找答案。”


	28. Chapter 28

渭水禁地的真正位置古时候是在长安城的西南，隶属于关内道的户县，后又在开元二十一年改属京畿道，放到今天就是西安市的鄠邑区。

白宇和马大鹏乘早班机抵达西安机场后，与早就等在这里的白父和马爸爸碰了个头，两位老人虽不知前因后果，但仅从孩子电话里的报备交代便也猜出此行恐怕是有凶险。

白父按着白宇的肩头说：“我知道我不能把你再当成个孩子一样一直护在身边，只希望你无论做什么，别为你的选择后悔，认准了就勇敢去吧。”

白宇点了点头，万般言语放在心间却无法诉说，只能默默在心理自责：“儿子不孝，如果最后能救了人活着回来，再来为您尽孝。”

马老爷子也一改往日严父的形象，拍了拍马大鹏的后背说：“臭小子，车子给你们备好了，装备也一应俱全，这趟去别让我失望，保护好白宇，也保护好你自己，听见了没？”

马大鹏不太习惯他爹突然的慈祥，只得继续维持吊儿郎当的样子说：“得嘞！马王爷您放心！我们全须全尾的去肯定全须全尾的回来。”

等到俩人上了车开出去老远，马大鹏突然从座位底下翻出一把刻有咒文并内有凹槽的青铜剑，这把剑正是茅山派掌门人佩剑鳌苍青，马大鹏一时无语，沉默了半天才别别扭扭说了一句：“这个老头子...”

户县南依秦岭，北邻渭河，更有名山终南山，唐时乃是道佛两教朝圣之地。而掩映在秦岭之下渭河之边有处及不显眼的洞穴，便是当年镇压白蚺的禁地。

马大鹏拎着一柄青铜剑一边斩开杂草一边忍不住吐槽：“白小宇，你确定你没找错地儿吗？我怎么觉着应该在紫阁山上才对劲儿，你这地方看着未免也太稀松平常了吧，一点神秘气息都没有！就这个破洞口瞧着几乎一眼望到底了，动物都不爱在这搭窝，你们拿这儿来囚禁一个神仙是不是有点太随便了？”

白宇懒得搭理马大鹏，把他往旁边一推说：“边儿呆着去，别打扰我破阵。”

马大鹏也没看清白宇是怎么干的，只见他用木棍随意在地上画了个什么，又掐了个指诀默念了几句，杂草就突然像长了脚一样自动向两侧分开，原本看着很浅的洞穴也瞬间变得幽深，隐隐还有一股寒气从里面吹出来。

“靠？这也行？白小宇可以啊..."

“当年白蚺被我放了以后这处禁地就废弃了，只留着一个充当障眼法的阵来骗骗人，如果真是上古禁阵的话，没个三五天我也破不了。”

两个人边说边往洞口走去，越往里走越是潮湿阴冷，马大鹏撸了撸胳膊说：“我艹，你也不早说这么冷，应该带件厚点的大棉服来的，老子身上这么肥的膘儿都给我吹透了。”

白宇一心盯着前面的路，漫不经心地说：“冷吗？我怎么不觉得的！”

马大鹏跟在后面边走边蹦几下热身，顺便吐槽白宇：“你丫的冬天夏天大拖鞋，早就身体机能紊乱了，这个洞里寒气起码得接近零度，你居然没反应，你说你是不是不正常。”

白宇确实没感觉到冷，反而觉得身上微微发热，心脏跳的也很快，他也不确定自己是不是因为太过紧张或激动才这样。

这段入洞的路很长，七转八转后洞内失了光线开始变得漆黑，两个人把提前带在身上的强光手电筒拿出来，寻着光束照出来的路继续向前。

“白小宇，这洞到底有多深啊？还有这里有没有机关啊？”

“快了，没有机关，上古封禁很难破，再加上还有白家看守，所以洞内没有设置机关。"

马大鹏半信半疑，边走边用手电筒往两边的洞壁上照。洞壁就是天然的石壁，也没有什么雕刻壁画之类的，可能因为洞内潮湿凝着一层水珠。突然就在他手电筒晃过一侧墙壁后，好像有个黑影快速从墙壁上掠过。马大鹏一惊，喊了一声：“白宇!” 然后又赶紧用手电筒往那片墙壁上照了过去。

白宇回过头来问：“怎么了？”

马大鹏拿着手电筒对着墙壁从上到下都照了一遍后疑惑地说道：“我刚刚好像看见个黑影闪了过去，但是再照一遍又什么都没有了。”

白宇琢磨了一下说：“不太可能，你一个捉鬼的茅山派传人就别自己吓自己了。”

没找到什么蛛丝马迹，也没感受到什么阴气，马大鹏无言以对，两个人只得又向洞内深处走去，七拐八绕的又走了将近一刻钟，总算看见了那些蜿蜒而下的石阶，鲛人油做的长明灯早以耗尽不再明亮，俩人只能握紧手电筒小心翼翼地往下走。

黑暗中围着石阶不停地盘旋向下着实容易让人有种眩晕感，甚至有种自己似乎正逐步走向寂灭的恐惧感，马大鹏的话痨属性在这个时候多少发挥了点作用，他边走边嘟嘟嚷嚷，嘴就没闲下来过，倒是增添了几分生气。

“我说白小宇，这个地方真他妈不愧是监牢，你说几千年几万年的被关押在这里，那得是什么样的孤寂，得亏你没有河神那段记忆，否则光是想想这暗无天日的日子就够心理阴影一辈子。”

白宇沉默了了一会儿说：“他有，他每一世遇见我都会想起这一切，我不知道他是怎么熬过来的，所以我绝对不能抛下他。” 

生同衾死同穴，要挫骨扬灰还是永世不得超生我都陪着你。

马大鹏知道自己又戳了白宇的痛处，自然闭上嘴不再随便胡说，好在这石阶虽然漫长但总归有到头的时候。

耳边传来的水声渐渐清晰，由此可以判断已经离寒潭不远了。

突然马大鹏好像被谁推了一把，他一脚踩空往前扑去，连带着白宇也跟着一起从台阶上摔了下去，紧急关头白宇急中生智甩开乾坤鞭，凭借记忆里对地形的熟悉用鞭子卷住旁边的一块钟乳石，带着马大鹏一起借力滚在了地上。

“我艹！谁他妈推老子？”马大鹏一落地就开始骂，拄着青铜剑站起来一副要拼命的架势。

白宇收了鞭子也从地上站起来，和马大鹏背靠背一副戒备的样子。

“白宇，我就说刚才我在墙壁上看见个黑影，不知道谁在这里跟咱俩装神弄鬼呢，你想办法照个亮，让爷爷我灭了他。”

白宇用雷火令让乾坤鞭燃起了雷火，洞内鞭子所到之处迅速亮了起来，果然在他们不远处站着一个黑影。

马大鹏呸了一口，然后用青铜剑割破指尖，血液顺着青铜剑的内凹槽快速汇入剑身，剑身上的咒文瞬间放出血光，一股煞气溢了出来。“鳌苍青”与其说是法器，不如说是凶器，据说茅山派此剑因杀生太多而戾气非常，一定要饮了茅山派修为最高的人的血才能催动，马大鹏攥紧剑柄恨恨地说：“交给老子了！你快去找东西。”

白宇点点头朝旁走去，脚尖刚一点地突然发觉不对，他一脚踩下去的地方已经被人设了阵法，一入阵他就感觉浑身有一种撕裂的疼痛感，仿佛什么东西要被从身体里拔出来一样。

白宇身上疼痛，脑子里却还清楚，这个感觉太熟悉，他当初在影视城后巷中了噬魂阵后也是这种感觉，可是这里的阵法当初都被他破掉了，怎么会还有噬魂阵？那个黑影是谁？

白宇觉得神魂俱裂，眼下除了尽快想出破阵的办法其他都不重要，他努力凝神一手催雷火令一手引渭水入阵想通过水火之气破掉阵法的五行平衡，可惜终是慢了一步，他失去意识前只听得马大鹏的一声“白宇”，和一个阴冷的叹惜.

他是被热醒的，等睁开眼睛后只觉得四周一片模糊，身上像被包裹在一个火炉里热烘烘地无处发泄，想试着站起来却无论如何也无处使力，这种完全无法自控的感觉很不好，白宇努力让自己冷静下来，意识不再挣扎而是集中注意力去感受周围，渐渐地他听见微弱的水流声，也能感觉到热度是他自己散发出来的，他就像一个落入水流中的火种，以自身为起点，将一片水域烧得沸腾。

“护着他，你要护着他，只有你能救他.”

这个声音是...，白宇张了张嘴却什么也说不出，他上一次濒临死亡时听到过这个声音，所以到底是谁在跟他讲话？你到底要我救谁？

“救白蚺，求你救他，只有你能救他.”

白宇突然觉得头痛欲裂，可他甚至不知道自己的头在哪里，身体在哪里，手又在哪里，他痛苦的想哀嚎，但又发不出声音，那种由内而外的憋闷的苦楚像一万把刀子戳着他的身体，他知道自己的神魂正在衰弱甚至消亡，可他什么也做不了只能在心里一遍一遍喊叫：“白蚺！白蚺！”

眼前的景象发生变化，他身处一个山洞里，身上终于没有那么痛了，但那不是因为好了，而是因为虚弱的连疼痛的力气都没有了.

远处有脚步声临近，他心里燃起最后一丝火光.

“大人，你的神魂已经衰竭了，我寻着溃散的紫气而来，还有什么是我能为你做的吗？”

“救他，把他的魂魄带走，助他入轮回.”白宇并不清楚自己为什么要这么说，但是他知道这是他此刻最大的心愿.

“大人你...你竟然...，你知不知这样只会让你的神魂溃散的更快，你居然消耗自己的精力来包裹他的魂魄.” 来人说完一声叹惜，“可惜即使这样，你也只带出了他的一魂一魄，就算入了轮回也是没用的.”

“求你，救他！”白宇觉得自己一定是泪流满面了，可他分明就哭不出来.

“唉，你又何苦...好吧...那你自己又要怎么办呢？”

白宇还在迷迷糊糊地想我要怎么办，突然觉得一股力量又将他扯向另一个不同方向，与此同时好像有什么东西在拼命往他身体里灌，这种力量简直要碾碎他的骨头，他只觉得浑身好痛，于是下意识地抗拒着说:“不要...不要...”

“白宇！白宇！醒过来！” 马大鹏用力摇着不断挣扎扭动的白宇，努力想把他从这种好像中了魇术一般的状态里拉出来。

终于，白宇睁开了眼睛，他目光失焦地望着洞顶，嘴里喃喃：“白蚺。”


	29. Chapter 29

白宇盯着洞顶脑子一团乱，不受控制的像走马灯一样又过了一遍刚才经历的事情，然后才深吸了口气来平复仍有些灼烧的灵魂。

他想他大概是从一进入洞穴就已经走入被布下的阵法，这些阵法一环套一环最终把他引入这个变异的噬魂阵里，目的是把他的魂魄从身体里拉出来，现在随着魂魄归位被重新灌回身体里的除了一股压制不住的力量，还有一些零碎的旧时记忆. 

能让他毫无察觉做到这种事情的人并不多，这个人一定对各种上古阵法相当有研究。

“白宇，你好点没有？” 马大鹏焦急的声音从耳边传来。

白宇动了动从马大鹏怀里撑起了身子，眼前除了马大鹏还有一个人，不，或者是一个魂，白宇虽然心里早有准备，不免还是有点诧异。

“阿杀？” 

黑影早已显了轮廓，正站在马大鹏身边神情淡然的看着白宇，他的脸还是那张脸，但眼神和气度又不是那个人，白宇一时也有些搞不清究竟是阿杀被掉了包还是这才是原本的他。

阿杀看着白宇笑了一下说：“我当初就说过我不叫阿杀，不过看你叫的来劲儿，我又需要一个身份就算了。”

马大鹏扶着白宇站起来，转头看着阿杀说道：“我也没想到是他，刚才看你突然整个人倒下去简直吓死我了，本来想冲进去救你，结果被他拦着说这个阵对你无碍，只是帮你找回一些前世记忆，怎么样？刚刚到底发生了什么？”

说到这里白宇突然想起来什么，他抬起手冲着寒潭水一挥，一条水龙就从潭内扶摇直上，水中漩涡汇聚直冲洞顶，眼见着把洞顶石柱都撞断了一根才又散落在水里，巨大的水龙落回水中拍起无数水花，飞溅到白宇他们几人面前时又突然恭顺地收了势缓缓落回了潭内。

马大鹏被这突然的阵仗惊得嘴巴张老大，迟疑了一会儿才问白宇：“你前世法力回来了？”

白宇还没张嘴，阿杀倒是先替他回道：“只是一点点，这片寒潭直通渭水，水中留了他一点执念，残存的执念只有魂体可以感受，所以我才必须把他的魂魄从身体里拉出来；至于你的神魂早就散了，剩下最后那一缕还是地藏给你补的，至于用什么补的，你现在也知道了吧？”

他前面的话是讲给马大鹏听的，后面的问题却是确确实实问白宇的。

白宇神色有一瞬间黯然，不禁用手摸了摸心口，那里的金龙图纹灼灼，竟然封了白蚺的一魂一魄.

阿杀见白宇不出声，便继续说道：“地藏当年为了救你并没有放白蚺的一魂一魄投胎，他收了你的残魂和白蚺那一魂一魄混在一起才勉强留住一点河神的神魂，原本以为让你投胎成为白家守龙人就可以拖延住上古封禁阵法失效，但可惜你的神魂所剩不多而且脱离了禁地后就没有什么作用了，再加上李显借龙运的事情，就更加速了混沌的逃逸。”

“我就知道地藏这个秃驴没有讲实话，但是你怎么会知道的这么清楚？你又是谁？” 马大鹏全身戒备，算起来他与阿杀相处时日不算短，以他的修为竟然从没有察觉到对方的伪装，他不禁也倒吸了口冷气暗自心惊对方这种神鬼不觉的气息收敛能力实在太过可怕。

白宇盯着阿杀，眯了眯眼睛说道：“我要是没猜错，你就是白泽，这种阵法只有你做得到，当初在影视城那个噬魂阵也是你设的，你的目的到底是什么?”

白泽的所作所为看似是在帮他，可他又搞不清楚对方的动机，而且当初影视城做得那个噬魂阵如果成功了恐怕要死很多人，甚至连他和龙哥也被算计在内，所以他真的有点搞不清楚这个白泽到底想干什么。

“你不用怕，我不会害你. 我只是在找一个人.”

“找谁？说清楚！” 马大鹏把剑尖一点直指白泽，他算看明白了，这波人各有各的目的企图，他和白宇没一个能信的。

白泽并不怕马大鹏手里的鳌苍青，但这个问题还是让他有几分恍惚，他皱眉凝神思索了了一会儿说道：“神龙元年李氏欲复辟...曾以我孕妻性命相胁，当时她即将临盆，我是因此才答应行逆天之事的，逆天的天罚是秦川之地承雷火劫难，同时也包括我在内32个白家术士生祭封禁地，但我当时私心想见我即将出生的儿子一面，所以借天罚设了个连环阵给自己留了一命，谁曾想我没算过老天，我虽然活了但劫难却波及我妻儿，她在雷火中生下孩子却双双替我受天罚而死，我当时悲痛欲绝本想与他们一同去.......但是却意外发现我的孩子生而无魂，就算不受天罚也是个死胎，可一个死胎却在我妻子腹中渐渐成型并被顺利生了出来.” 

“所以你觉得这不合常理，于是便追查？”白宇挑眉问道.

“是，他没有魂魄便入不得轮回，我必须要知道他的魂魄到底去了哪里.” 白泽说完这话便看着白宇

白宇没有避开白泽的视线，而是直视着他的眼睛问道：“那你现在找到他的下落了？”

白泽看了白宇一会儿终于闭了眼睛说道：“我不知道，我不知道这算不算找到他了，我甚至都不知道他还是不是他了.” 

白宇没有追问，因为他知道时至今日白泽一定会把所有事情都说出来，因为他没有选择了，果然白泽又睁开眼睛看着白宇，目光略显复杂地说：“那孩子有一部分魂魄在你身上，不然你以为凭你一点残魂和白蚺一魂一魄能帮你入轮回吗？”

“什么？那你算白宇半个爹？” 马大鹏听着听着实在没忍住吐槽了一句.

闻言两个人齐齐瞪了他一眼，他赶紧闭紧嘴巴做了个拉拉链的动作，并抬手示意你们继续.

白宇心里另有所想，于是问道：“你说一部分，那剩下的呢？”

白泽指了指白宇胸口，慢慢说道：“在他身上。”

白宇下意识摸了一下胸口的金色龙纹，知道白泽所言“他”是指龙哥。果然，白泽伪装成阿杀并不是无缘无故接近他们两个的。

白泽继续说道：“他本就缺一魂一魄，后来又为了救你自戮，地藏刚好趁此机会揉了人魂进去补全他的魂魄再送入轮回，至此他的计划就只欠东风了.”

“等等等等”马大鹏越听越懵，他揪了一把自己头发一脸怀疑人生的问道：“所以你儿子的魂魄被分成了两部分，一部分给白宇的前世补了魂，另一部分给龙哥的前世补了魂”

他见白泽点了点头，才又继续问：“那我的问题来了，第一个问题，他俩被补了魂那到底算还是河神和白蚺呢，还是算你儿子呢？第二个问题，为啥地藏非得偷你儿子的魂不可？他地狱里那么多魂呢废这劲干嘛？”

马大鹏这个问题可谓直击核心，白泽只得解释给他听：“第一个问题，虽然补了魂但身体里只有一个主魂，所以主魂是谁就是谁，但补进去的魂魄会对主魂产生影响，影响好坏取决于补进去的魂魄本身。第二个问题，正是因为补进去的魂魄会对主魂产生影响，所以才不是随便可以找个魂魄来替代的，这个魂魄必须满足两个条件：一，阴时阴日阴月出生方可通天地，二，新魂新魄无前世；两个条件缺一不可，第一个条件易得，但第二个条件却很难，因为天地百年才育一新魂”

马大鹏目瞪口呆地点了点头，心道：”还有这种操作，地藏也算牛逼了” 但是他转念一想又不对，于是着急问道：“那你为啥还留书让白宇？不对，小白？靠，好乱！你意会意会，就是你那时候为啥留个手书让当年的白宇魂飞魄散，他魂飞破散了你儿子的魂不也散了吗？”

谁知白泽摇了摇头说道：“手书不是我留的。我猜那也是地藏计划的一部分，他算准了白蚺会愿意自戮给小白补魂，这样他才能让白蚺变成人身。”

是了，如此一来便说得通了. 白宇脑中零星的记忆把白泽和地藏的话联系在一起，终于串出了事情原委. 

当年他在洞中遇地藏本欲让他带白蚺魂魄入轮回，但地藏却没有这么做，而是用白蚺的魂魄来滋养他的残魂再封进卜骨里，而卜骨真正的用途其实是魂器，这样他就可以等待天地孕育一个新魂投胎再实行这个计划，如此说来，说不定连李显要借龙运这事也是在他计划内的.

想到这儿白宇突然抬头正色问白泽：“你设的噬魂阵可以分离肉体与魂魄，那如果我可以困住混沌肉身，你是不是有办法把他体内朱一龙的魂魄分离出来？”

白泽盯着白宇的眼睛，似乎是要确认什么，然后才缓缓说：“可以.”

白宇闻言笑了，他知道怎么才能救朱一龙了.


	30. Chapter 30

没有人会做事不求回报，即使是那些愿意为你付出一切的人也是以感情作为代价的，而白泽很显然并不是愿意为他付出一切的人，说到底他和朱一龙体内虽然都各有一部分白泽儿子的魂魄，但他们终究不是他的亲人，白泽想要的更加纯粹，他需要的是那个完整的人魂。

两个人刚才一眼对视秘而不宣，但对彼此的计划却都心知肚明。想要拼凑出完整人魂的办法只有一个——把他和朱一龙的魂魄全部拉出来，再剥离人魂和神魂，相近的魂魄天生就会互相吸引，到时候分裂的人魂会自动融合，而白蚺的神魂也会与自己身体里的那一魂一魄融合在一起，至于那一缕多余的残魂，本是要归去，那就归得其所。

“我说，你们一人一鬼，不要肚子里给我搞小九九，老子可不是好骗的，你们有啥计划不许瞒着我。”

白宇收回与白泽对视的视线，回身安抚地拍了拍马大鹏的肩膀说道：“不论什么计划，我们现在最关键的是要找到剩下的那一根葬龙钉，所以我们不能再耽搁时间了。”

马大鹏被他一提醒，终于想起来今天来这里的主要任务是为了找东西，他赶紧一拍脑门着急地说：“对对对，别浪费时间，快点找，白宇你赶紧好好想想，最有可能在哪里。” 

这洞里白宇其实都已经用神魂感应了一遍，就连寒潭里他也利用刚才控水的契机搜了一遍，可惜还是找不到最后一根葬龙钉的下落，如果不在这里会在哪里呢？

“嗡~” 白宇正在冥思苦想，突然身边传来一声凄厉的嗡鸣声，脚下的地面也跟着摇晃了起来。

“白宇！” 马大鹏一声惊叫一把攥住白宇的手腕往旁边用力一拉，而他手上的鳌苍青猛地荡出一股煞气直冲白宇刚刚站立的地方，转眼就将地面炸得碎石爆起，一层水障自动将白宇和马大鹏围裹起来以阻隔被炸起的碎石，乾坤鞭也在手中无火自燃瞬间照亮了眼前范围。借着火光几人都瞧见鳌苍青刚刚轰出的地方还有一滩难辨其貌的血肉泥，白宇发现血肉泥中似乎还混有一丝黑气，刚想出声提醒就听到白泽的一声“小心！” 紧接着洞内又是一阵摇晃，远处看不见的黑暗中隐约传来山体崩裂的声音.

“我艹，这个震级他妈不会是地狱恶鬼组团出游了吧？” 马大鹏拽着白宇一面保持平稳，一面不忘吐槽。不幸的是他这货绝对天生自带乌鸦嘴属性，话才说完崩裂的墙面就发出一阵指甲抓挠硬物的噪音，原本坚硬的山体墙面此刻竟然冒出一只只鲜血淋漓的手脚头颅似是要破墙而出，而与此同时一堆被剥了皮看不清五官的血人也像雨后春笋一样从地底冒了出来。

“是血池的血人！” 白泽来不及解释更多，立刻在空中画了一个诡异的符号，紧接着一团蓝色火焰像有生命一样化作无数光点，沾到血人身上立刻将其焚烧殆尽。

“血池深埋地狱之下，是万恶之源，他不同于生死轮回之魂，血池自己产生的血人是一种没有魂魄的东西，他们什么都吃，甚至自相残食，吞食掉越多血人就会变得越强，你们小心一点！” 白泽见蓝火烧过后血人数量变少这才有空跟白宇和马大鹏说明缘由。

以他们几人的实力对付血人确实不成问题，但麻烦的是这血人层出不穷，刚刚杀掉一批便立刻会有下一批冒出来，如此循环往复不知道杀到什么时候是个头。

马大鹏毕竟体重在那摆着，被鳌苍青这么拖着运动了一大圈已经气喘吁吁，趁着下一轮攻击到来前的间隙里他赶紧扯着嗓子喊道：“白小宇，葬龙钉到底在不在这里？如果不在我们得想办法离开这里，爷爷我快累死了！”

白宇快速评估了一下情况，觉得马大鹏说的对，目前看来恋战不得，而且也不能原路返回，否则石阶才爬了一半可能就要跟石壁里爬出来的人打遭遇战了，最稳妥的办法是从寒潭出去，寒潭连着渭水，以他现在的能力应该护得住马大鹏，至于白泽，他本身就是魂体的状态，在水里憋多久都不会出问题. 

想到这白宇一把抓住马大鹏，并迅速召来寒潭水将两人裹住，他转头跟白泽说了句：“跟上！” 就带着马大鹏沉入水中.

马大鹏完全没防备，但落水的一刻还是本能地屏住了呼吸，他心里大骂白宇奶奶个腿儿也不给点准备时间，但嘴上憋着气只能瞪着眼珠子狠盯白宇. 

白宇瞅他那鼓着腮帮子、瞪着俩肿眼泡的样子就觉得好笑，于是坏心眼的没告诉他其实不用憋气. 

马大鹏这一口气也算憋得长了，但奈何寒潭离渭水还是有点距离，渐渐的他的脸就开始变成了猪肝色，他猛掐白宇的手使眼色想问他还有多久能出去，白宇看了他一眼，然后才慢悠悠地说：“可以喘气.”

“呼～，哎呦卧槽，呼～，憋死我了，呼～，白宇你个孙子，能喘气你他妈不早说！” 马大鹏简直气死了，这货开玩笑还真他妈不分时间场合.

白泽跟在两人身后一直没有说话，他觉得白宇这种性格真的很奇怪，明明已经知道了自己的宿命，却依然活得这么轻松，如果他的儿子那时候能好好长大成人，也会是这样的性格吗？还是更像朱一龙一点呢？

渭水里也已经布满了被泡的发胀的水鬼，只是因为这水中毕竟是白宇的地盘，才无法靠近他们. 又过了些时候，他们终于离开了水域，外面的环境与他们进封禁地之前已完全不同，此刻空中黑云翻搅雷声阵阵，天色虽不至于伸手不见五指，但总像是隔着层雾霭看不真切，空气中还隐约飘着一股血腥味儿，白宇看了眼时间，已是下午五点，正是一天中的逢魔时刻，眼下地藏还没回来，葬龙钉也没找到，他和白泽更没有时间布阵，如果现在混沌就出现，那他们根本就没有还手之力。

想到这白宇回身拍了马大鹏一下，难得正色地说道：“从现在开始不要走散，我总觉得这雾里有东西.”

马大鹏点了点头就跟着白宇继续往前走.

越往前走雾气越浓，白宇已经完全看不清，鼻间只觉得血腥味浓得化不开，甚至已经到了让他作呕的程度，他怀疑前面恐怕不是什么好东西，索性不管三七二十一先炸一遍再说。他立刻催动乾坤破杀咒，立时空中狂风骤起雷电翻滚，借着风吹散雾气的空档儿白宇才看清楚自己前面不到半米距离的地方就是一汪血池，若是他再往前走两步恐怕就要直接掉进血池里了. 毫无预兆的，白宇身子一偏用乾坤鞭向身后卷去，雷火也顺着鞭子一路烧了起来，同时被烧着的还有身后的“马大鹏”。

其实他早就发现身后的人不是马大鹏，毕竟以马大鹏的话唠属性这一路却安静的过分，此刻借着转身的空档白宇才看清这根本就是一只血魔，而马大鹏早已不知所踪.

四周安静的很诡异，这种情况让白宇有不好的预感，果然下一秒就印证了他的想法。

“小白，好久不见，有没有想我？” 

听到这个声音，白宇浑身一颤，他手指发白的攥紧手上的乾坤鞭，紧紧盯着那个穿过雾气而来的熟悉身影。那人还是那样，好看的过分，嘴角也带着笑，白宇很想扑上去抱住他，然后问他为什么才回来，再告诉他自己有多么想他，可这只是一个相似的躯壳，那里面不是他，因为那眼神里的讥讽嘲弄如此明显，犹如一盆结着冰渣的冷水瞬间浇灭了他的最后一丝期望.

白宇收回心神嗤笑了一声，带着嘲讽的语气说道：“你是谁咱们都心知肚明，开场白就没必要玩这种幼稚的游戏了吧，难道你煞费苦心地抢了他的身体就是为了过一过戏瘾吗？”

那张熟悉的脸仰头哈哈笑，有点兴趣盎然地说道：“你这个小河神确实挺好玩的，我都开始有点喜欢你了，既然这样我等下把你的心和骨头挖出来的时候也会记得温柔一点的。” 

“你想太多了！” 白宇咬着牙说话的同时空气中就凝出了无数把冰刃朝对方的肉身扎去.

突然的袭击让混沌稍微慌乱了一下，然后才快速闪身避过周身要害，但是白宇没打算放过他，他身为河神本来就可以控水，哪怕这空气里只有一丝水分他也可以利用，霎时间冰刃从四面八方奔着朱一龙肉身的致命处袭去。

看着混沌的闪避，白宇嘴角勾起一抹笑，他猜的没错，混沌很在乎这身体，现在的朱一龙不是神龙之身，受了伤会流血，严重了甚至肉身死亡，虽然即使肉身损坏也伤不了混沌根基，但没了这个躯壳他总归是不愿意的.

“嗯...小白”终于一只冰刃破风刺穿了混沌左肩，但是这一声呻吟却让白宇心脏一缩，他稍一犹豫下手的速度就慢了一分，立刻被混沌逮着机会近身一把掐住了脖子.

“呵呵，听到他的声音就心疼了？既然这样干嘛要动刀呢，这身体怎么说也是他的，你这一刀下去他也能感觉到疼的. 不过没关系，我不会生气的，我还是会温柔的对你的.”

黑雾缠住白宇的四肢将他固定，嘴上说着温柔的人却不无残忍的直接用手刺穿了白宇的肋骨.

“唔...” 剧烈的疼痛让白宇眼前发黑，他清楚的感觉到骨头断裂的感觉，可这才只是开始，混沌的手犹如一把利刃依旧不停歇的掰断他一根又一根的肋骨.

意识模糊间白宇听见混沌在自言自语：“小白蚺不要急，我已经下手很轻了，你要怪只能怪地藏那个家伙，他不把你的龙骨给这个小河神我也不用这么为难他，乖，很快就好了.”

渐渐周围的声音他也听不到了，痛觉让他耳朵失聪，意识也越来越涣散，昏昏沉沉间白宇的脑海里出现了一些不连贯的记忆. 一会儿是白蚺在渭水上空化龙，天雷每劈中一次他的身体就会坠落，但跌至半空时又不服输的攀腾而上，直至迎接最后一道天雷后力竭坠入水中，混乱的记忆转瞬又跳转，已经化龙的白蚺吸纳了所有的混沌，而他则用葬龙钉钉入他四肢百骸，并将最后一根钉入他的心脏附近将其封禁.

“白宇！”  
“叮铃铃～”

马大鹏的吼叫声和铃铛清脆的声音将白宇的意识拉回现实，而剜骨之痛则让白宇忍不住浑身颤抖. 

地藏不知何时已经带着锁魂铃赶回来了，他将铃铛丢入空中，铃铛感应到白宇的气息瞬间融合在一起并发出清脆的铃声. 与此同时地藏也发动金刚伏魔咒与马大鹏的鳌苍青一起向混沌发起攻击，混沌快速放开白宇想闪身躲避，却意外发现自己被钉在原地不能动.

“你做了什么？” 混沌爆出黑雾与金刚伏魔的经文缠绕在一处，同时险险躲过马大鹏的一剑，然后面色狠戾地抓住白宇问道.

白宇现在用于支撑上半身的骨头尽断，少了黑雾对他的固定，仿佛是一个被蹂躏了千百遍的破布娃娃，他面色苍白勉强笑了一下，然后张开嘴唇无声地说道：“白泽，看你的了.”

只是刹那间，白宇和混沌都露出了痛苦的面容，体内的魂魄不受控制地被噬魂阵拖着向外拨除. 混沌现在才想明白白宇刚刚的攻击其实都是故意的，他是在利用他闪避的方位迫使他陷入阵里，甚至连自己被抓住都是计算好的，可惜他反应过来的太晚了，两团魂魄转瞬间已被拽了出来.

白泽终于显了身形，他刚刚一直收敛气息跟在白宇身边，借着白宇和混沌缠斗的功夫已经配合着设下了噬魂阵，此刻阵中有两种颜色的魂魄，闪着金光的是神魂，余下一些银白色的光则是人魂，由于相近的魂魄会自动融合，那银白色的光芒便自然而然的融在了一起，白泽此刻看着这团银白色的魂魄忍不住眼睛发酸，他终于找到了。

白蚺的金色神魂也终于与那一魂一魄相融，只是没有了他的神魂牵制，盛纳混沌的不过是一具普通肉身，根本阻止不了它重新从躯壳里逃逸。

地藏和马大鹏配合着把佛道两家的困术咒法都使了出来，却也不过拖得一时片刻，没用多久黑雾便暴涨至遮天蔽日，一切被黑雾吞噬的地方都被拖进一片虚无。

两人已无计可施，突然一声龙吟低啸，白蚺的完整神魂终于化作一条金龙盘旋而上，顷刻间便将混沌又尽数吞于体内，混沌被吞入体内后仍不放弃地与白蚺的神魂争斗，一时间“神魂颠倒”，一会儿是白蚺的金色神魂占上风，一会儿是混沌的黑色雾气占上方。白蚺勉力维持着最后一丝清明对白宇说道：”小白，不要犹豫，做你该做的事情。” 

白宇已经都想了起来，原来一切还是逃不过命运，万年前他见了他一眼便再难忘却，明明受命祭杀吞噬掉混沌的白蚺，他却偷偷改了封禁；如今他仍想救他，却没想到仍是这样的结果，既如此，便罢了，这次他要把一切都了结。

只剩一丝残魂的白宇凝神结印开启禁阵，锁魂铃困住白蚺的同时也笼住了白宇似要飘散的残魂，然而阵中光亮仍然时明时灭，皆因残魂所剩不多、力量稀薄的缘故。

白泽叹了口气说道：“他的神魂力量不足，需要辅助阵法来帮他。” 继而又转身朝向地藏说道：“你要答应我一件事情，送我儿子入轮回给他寻个好人家。”

地藏双手合十对着白泽鞠了一躬：“施主放心，他本就是无过往挂碍的新魂，又与神魂相伴良久，自是有十世的福泽的。”

白泽闻言点点头，转身重新设下一个噬魂阵，只是这次的噬魂阵既非夺龙运也不是夺他人魂魄，是以他精纯的阴魂为引来补足上古禁阵的能量残缺。

一切皆是轮回，欠的终归要还。

随着他的魂魄消散，禁阵的阵法终于大亮，白宇召来31颗葬龙钉封入白蚺周身要穴，而最后一根葬龙钉其实就是他自己，以神魂为刃钉入心窍。

我终不能与你同生，但幸得可与你同死。

马大鹏跪在地上泪流满面，而天地间一片金色，犹如下了一场黄金雨。

地藏站在原地双手合十：“阿弥陀佛，我不入地狱谁入地狱，他终于堪破了。” 

他复又一转手，那只飘于半空的锁魂铃便落于掌心，铃铛清脆响亮，随着响声空气中现出两点萤火，地藏微微一笑对马大鹏说道:“别哭了，新神已生。”

几个月后镇魂发布会后台

白宇皱着眉头跟眼前这个像大狗一样快把他从沙发上挤下去的男人说：“朱一龙，我昨天电话里怎么跟你说的，你能不能收敛点，等会儿要采访了！”

被嫌弃像大狗的男人也皱皱眉头，委屈地说：“我收敛着呢，咱俩这么久没见，我没一见面就把你就地正法还不算收敛吗？哎，宝贝，你别躲我太远，我不挨着你坐没有安全感！要不时间先暂停一下，咱俩先做一次？” 

“滚~,你信不信我现在劈死你。” 

~完


End file.
